I'm Not Here To Hurt You
by ksjf2012
Summary: As you lie sleeping, I watch with loving eyes. As you walk around, living your life, I blend with the shadows standing in deaths way. I work to protect and care for you. I would do anything for you, but I can't take your heart or your soul. You will always be safe from any danger including me…SLASH! Kogan!
1. Chapter 1

"_As you lie sleeping, I watch with loving eyes. As you walk around, living your life, I blend with the shadows standing in deaths way. I work to protect and care for you. I would do anything for you, but I can't take your heart or your soul. You will always be safe from any danger including me…"_

_I felt my hands shaking as I re-read, and re-read the note over and over. I wasn't expecting this to happen. I wasn't expecting to have so many emotions and feelings running through my head. My life changed the day I was attacked and then met…him. I was stupid to think anything that had happened would bring me any happiness. He told me from the very beginning, he wouldn't stay forever. He warned me to not get attached to his presence but I think he was telling me so I didn't get used to having my own body guard. But honestly I had grown attached in another way. I was in love. With his head, his heart and his being. And just like he promised…he was gone. He was out of my life in the blink of an eye. It was my own fault. Just like it was my fault I was attacked and had to have him protect me. And now, I was alone, heartbroken and terrified out of my mind someone was going to hurt me. His soft handwriting on the torn and wet piece of paper was the last ounce of safety I felt from him. And as I looked around, glancing at my dark house swearing I saw movement in the shadows, I closed my eyes and let more tears fall on the paper staining it more. I tensed up hearing two footsteps telling me the movement I did see in the shadows was in fact someone. Someone here to hurt me and finally end it. "Hello Logan…" _

I watched, tiredly as the elevator doors closed and dinged completely shut. I pressed the button for the basement floor and slowly walked back leaning against the back wall. I yawned pushing my bag up on my shoulder and rubbed the corner of my eyes hoping the late night traffic wouldn't be that bad. Yeah right it was a Friday. Regardless I was happy to be off work and getting away from the hospital. When I brought my hand down from my face, I looked up to see the red numbers changing from the 5th floor, all the way down to B. When they dinged open I pushed off the back wall, yawned one more time and stepped out of the elevator.

I loved my job because I liked to take care of people and help them feel better. However, one downside to it was the hours. I worked 14, maybe 16 hour shift almost every day and it really killed my sleeping patterns. But lucky for me, tomorrow was my day off and even luckier for me, it was a holiday weekend so I had four days off. I was looking forward to that to catch up on sleep and maybe catch up on some books I haven't been able to finish yet. Just thinking about it made me smile and I pulled out my car keys from my brown leather messenger bag. With my head down, my eyes squinted trying to find my car key I didn't see in front of me. Which meant I didn't see the guy I ran right into, smacking hard into his body. It was so hard and such a bad hit that I fell back and smack my back, and my head right onto the concrete. My keys flew out of my hands and I automatically grabbed the back of my head. "Oh gosh…I'm so sorry. I wasn't even paying attention." I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a couple times seeing a blurred but big figure hovering over me. I set my head back on the ground and groaned out shaking my head softly.

"It's okay…I'm a klutz. I wasn't watching where I was going." I blinked a couple more times and finally got my vision on the right track. I saw a hand extended out over top of me and I grabbed it letting the strong hard body pull me back up to my feet. I let go of his head, and nervously brushed the back of my pants and my back off as best as I could. I glanced suddenly aware I was being watched and smiled small blushing instantly. Of course, the man I ran into had to be like super model status. He smiled back at me and reached up with one hand brushing off my right shoulder. His face was hard, and almost looked mean. But then he didn't. His jaw line was incredible and he had dark, almost black eyes staring directly into my own eyes. His neck was huge, along with the rest of his body, all muscle, which explained why I got knocked down and he didn't. I also noticed just as my eyes started to wander down from his face, a tattoo on his neck. It was some odd design that I couldn't even begin to describe especially because he started talking and literally his voice was like chocolate for your ears.

"My name is Michael. I just got here to visit my mom in the hospital. My head is kind of all over the place…which is why I ran into you. I'm so sorry." I laughed and shrugged pulling my bag back up on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I understand. My name is Logan by the way and I'm a doctor here. Maybe I worked with your mom? What is her name?" I smiled reassuringly and held onto the strap of my bag tight. It stayed quiet almost for a minute and it worried me. Maybe is mom was seriously ill or hurt and he didn't want to talk to some stranger he just ran into, about it. I swallowed hard, knowing I had made everything uncomfortable and awkward and looked down shuffling my feet. "Well I hope your mom is okay…" I turned and breathed out hard walking over to where I saw my keys fly out of my hands. However, when I got to the spot my keys were not there. I frowned and glanced around the small area searching until I saw two feet close to me. I looked up quick and saw Michael, the guy I ran into, holding my keys out in front of me, smiling almost evilly. I smiled back, suddenly not liking the situation at all and took a step towards him. "Thank-thank you." I reached out for them but he moved back fast and chuckled lowly.

"My mommy isn't in here. I came here…to see you." I felt the blood in my body freeze as he smoothly slipped my keys in the front pocket of his black jeans. "See I know who you are, and I know what you do. You save lives and you help people. Where I'm from, that's frowned upon." I swallowed hard for a second time and eyed this strange, buff guy walk around me, making me turn my body to watch his every move. I didn't trust him at all. "If I life is worth saving, and if someone is meant to survive, they'll do it themselves. People like you…disgust me." I clutched onto my bag strap tighter and he stopped walking turning to face me completely. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to not rip your throat out right now." I gasped quietly to myself only egging him on more. He took a few steps forward and before I knew what was happening, he had his left hand around my throat and was squeezing tight. I let my bag go and listened to it crash to the floor with a thud. Both my hands grabbed, scratched and clawed at his one arm as I gasped for air and closed my eyes. "I usually don't like playing with my dinner but…" I was air born in a split second and just as fast as I flew through the air, my body came smashing down onto the ground, hard and again I hit my head on the concrete. Except this time it wasn't the back of my head. It was the front and instantly I felt a cut form and my blood started pouring out just above my right eyebrow. I was not sure how running into a guy and thinking he was attractive led me to get thrown onto the floor, but I was there and with my new head injury, I couldn't even think to get myself up. "Did you ever think this is how you would die Logan Mitchell?" My right shoulder was grabbed and pulled back hard. He turned me completely onto my back making my left arm stay behind me, twisting and turning it causing me to cry out and try to pull my left arm out from under me. When I started to do it, his left foot came crashing down my left shoulder pushing down hard, making me close my eyes tight and scream out, loud. I sure hope someone, like the security in the hospital either heard me, or saw me on their cameras. "It is a shame to see such a young person get killed off so early. But this is the life you chose. And now you have to pay for the consequences. "I slowly opened my eyes feeling like my shoulder was close to popping out of place. But he pushed off my shoulder with his foot and kneeled down next to my sore body. I yelled out in pain, removing my arm out from under me and set it right by my body letting a few tears fall from my eyes. "It's also a shame to…I would hate to see all this delicious blood fall from your neck. But I'm not that upset about it." I frowned scrunching my eyebrows together not sure what he meant by "delicious" blood. But seeing him pull out the knife and turn my head to the side made me careless what he was actually saying. "Now…I wonder how I should do this? What would be the most effective way? If I cut from underneath your ear, down to your collarbone, or just straight across your pale tasty looking neck?" I closed my eyes sending out a silent prayer and sobbed out quietly. "Oh I know." I felt a sharp poke to my neck about two inches below my right ear. I blindly reached out, touching both his arms and tried, but failed to push him away from me. I honestly thought I had succeeded because the pain left but then I heard the knife drop and another pair of footsteps. Someone had heard me and was going to stop this lunatic.

"So this is what it's come to for you people? Killing the innocent?" I opened my eyes slowly hearing a soft angelic voice, that was also laced with anger and a little bit of humor. Another man was walking towards us, in all black with what looked like a gun down by his side. I silently cried to myself raising my unhurt arm and shoulder and held my neck. I felt the blood instantly and closed my eyes sobbing feeling it spill out between my fingers.

"You've got some balls showing your face here. You're a lot braver then any of us expecting."

"Well when it comes to dealing with you pieces of shit…I don't mind coming home." I opened my eyes again and saw the guy who stopped him from cutting my throat open perfectly. He was standing right by my body on the floor and I glanced up seeing a flawless face, with an almost buzzed head. If I wasn't scared for my life I might actually find this guy, holding a gun, very attractive. And honestly, because he was saving my life, it made him that much more attractive. "So…seeing this innocent life bleeding at your hands, means you now have to deal with me. You and everyone else in that ridiculous family of yours knows the rules. Spill innocent blood, you lose your life." I gently rolled my head to the other side seeing Michael smirking and shaking his head.

"I'm not afraid of you Kendall. Especially because you hide behind that stupid little weapon of yours." I cried out again and held onto my neck header trying not to scream even louder for help. "Shut up little bitch." I had no time to stop the swift kick to my ribs that made me turn on my side facing the guy who was here to save me. I raised my legs up to my chest hugged around them and yelled out again in pain, but didn't cry anymore. I closed my eyes hearing someone, well both of the guys above me, walk into each other and start hitting each other. I raised both my hands up to the cut on my forehead and onto my neck pressing down on the wound trying to stop the blood from spilling out. I opened my eyes again and just as I was going to roll onto my back I heard a loud, echoing gunshot ring through the parking garage. I froze instantly and let my mouth drop open, hoping the one who was shot, was the one who tried to kill me. I heard a hard big body fall to the floor behind me and quickly, I was picked up completely off the ground. My body collided into another body and instinctively my arms wrapped around a neck and I squeezed onto it tight.

"It's alright…you're safe." I felt a weird rush of nausea and dizziness rush over me, and when I saw I was being taken to my car, I found it harder to keep my eyes open and keep control over my own body. I passed out.

I was painfully I aware I was in an uncomfortable position. My back was super sore, and my head was pounding. I really wanted to see where I was, what I was on, and why I was in pain but I could tell there was a bright shining sun covering me and with the way my head was pounding, it wouldn't be wise to open them just yet. So I groaned out raising one of my hands (I was so out of it I couldn't tell left from right) and covered my eyes with the hand. I sighed out softly and carefully and slowly opened my eyes. The very first thing I knew was I was in my own home. I was lying comfortably on my bed, with a blanket over my back. That I could gather just by touch. I bravely lowered my hand and squinted shielding my sight form the sun as best as I could. It was probably early in the morning maybe a little after 7 which made me wonder how long I had been sleeping. The last thing I remember was leaving the hospital and getting in my car…wait. Did I get in my car? What the hell happened last night and why was I drawing a blank? I pushed off my bed quick and jumped off it feeling a horrible pain in my left shoulder and an even worse pain on my neck and forehead. I stumbled to my master bathroom and flicked on the light quick, ignoring the blinding light. I gasped slightly seeing a white bandage on my forehead and my neck I gently touched over the one on my neck, and tried so desperately to remember why I had the bandages. It was obvious I had trauma to my head which is why I couldn't remember a thing, but that thought alone made me even more frustrated. "Logan…you're awake!" I turned quick and felt a pang of relief seeing James, my best friend coming towards me holding a cup of coffee. I leaned back onto my bathroom counter and continued to hold around my neck softly. "How do you feel?"

"Confused? Why does my shoulder hurt and why am I bandaged up like this?" He frowned and walked towards me setting his cup of coffee on the counter beside me and pushed my hand away from my neck and gently took off the bandage there. I hissed a little at the pain but watched him as he sighed and tossed the bloody bandage to the counter.

"What the hell happened to you Loges?" I only shrugged feeling rather helpless and let him take off the bandage on my neck. "I came over this morning because we were going to have breakfast and I found you in bed with a note on your pillow next to you. All it said was you were safe. Literally that's all it said." I frowned closing my eyes trying to remember anything form the night before but everything was coming up blank. "I called the hospital and asked if they could check the security tapes for me to see anything and the guy just called me back." I opened my eyes quick and looked up at him. James shook his head and gently turned me to look at the mirror. I gasped out loudly and touched the huge gash on my forehead that wasn't bleeding anymore but still looked painful. "He said the tape shows you running into a guy who then helped you up. After that you guys went into the blind spot of the cameras and he never saw you again. I'm going to go down there with Carlos and try to see if we can pull the face and get an ID." I could only nod as I looked at the cut on my neck giving me an idea that someone had put a knife to my throat. "I just want to know who got you home and cleaned you up but didn't call the cops. But I will find out who did it to you Logan. I promise." I tore away from looking at my neck and locked eyes with him in the mirror and smiled small.

The best way to describe James and my relationship was a really good friendship. A friendship so good, that occasionally we would screw around. It was the epitome of friends with benefits and while I had serious reservations about the whole thing, he assured me it was just so we could have fun together and still be best friends. It pretty much stayed like that for about two years now, but a month ago, he came to my house, drunk out of his mind telling me he loved me and wanted to be with me in a serious relationship. Then he passed out, and we never talked about it again. And now we were back to normal. Me being the nerdy geeky doctor, while he was the kick ass cop who was always my protector. "I talked to one of your colleges, Doctor Smith and he told me to make sure you didn't do anything crazy until we found if you had a concussion." I looked down my body and smiled still turning to face him. I set my butt on the edge of the sink and slowly looked up at him seeing him watching me closely. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him pull out a little flashlight and click it on, shinning it bright in my face. I cringed and squinted but his free hand set gently on my cheek. I opened my eyes completely and he started to move the light. I had done this so many times before, obviously to my patients and knew what he would be looking for. I also knew my head was swimming and it was too hard for me to follow the light. "Shit kid…your head is messed up." I snorted and he clicked off the light putting it back in his pocket. "I guess I'm on Logan watching duty." I laughed out loud at this and he moved in slowly brushing his nose against mine. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"What did I do? I don't remember anything happening." He gently pushed his forehead into mine, avoiding my cut and shook his head against mine.

"I almost had a heart attack seeing you in bed, bandaged up and unresponsive." I closed my eyes and blindly reached out with both hands grabbing his arms dangling by his sides. "So don't let this happen again alright? Don't get hurt anymore."

"Trust me James…it's not on my to-do list." I listened to him laugh just as his lips pressed into mine giving me a soft, sweet little kiss. My mind was running a million miles a minute with thoughts of someone trying to hurt me seriously and then someone dropping me off at my house making sure I was safe and cleaning up my wounds…it was comforting to be this close to someone I cared so much about. I tried desperately to get more from the kiss by pushing up on my tip toes and moving my hands up the side of his body all the way to his neck where I clung onto, but he turned away from my mouth and breathed out softly. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at something. I glanced down with him and saw a text get opened. I slowly dropped my hands form his neck and sat back down on the edge of the sink.

"Shit…" I smiled small and laced my right hand with his left one and squeezed gently. "Carlos said he got a call about a body dumped in the lake. I have to go." He looked up at me and I shrugged shaking my head.

"I understand. It's your job." He frowned and I kissed his cheek and then hugged him tight. "I'll be fine James. If I need help I can call someone form work. Don't worry. Go." His arms moved up and around my back pulling me up and on his body, hugging me tight.

"Please call me if you need anything. I swear Logan. I'll drop anything I'm doing." I chuckled but nodding knowing how serious that actually was for him.

I walked him out to his car asking him to just check my car with me, to make sure no one was in it and when he told me it was clean I let him leave. I watched all the way until he disappeared down the road and his taillights went out of view. I sighed out shakily and walked back into my little two bedroom, two bath house and shut the door, locking it up tight. I stayed staring at the wood wishing I had begged him to stay and gently leaned forward setting my forehead on the cool of the wood. I knew James, and even Carlos who was also one of my closest friends was just a phone call away but I was terrified to think that someone out there could have killed me last night, and I have no idea about any of what happened. It scared me to think I didn't have control of my own body and…

I stopped breathing and gently lifted my head off the wood and swallowed a had lump. I knew I heard movement behind me. Movement from another person. Now I was really wishing I had asked James to stay and call in sick for work or something. I could barely move an inch waiting to hear the noise again, but it never came. I was starting to wonder if it was just something I made up in my over active imagination because I was afraid. I laughed it off, turning slowly and rubbing my eyes carefully shaking my head. "How do you feel?" I froze again but not before looking up and dropping my hands to my sides. There was a man…an unfamiliar man sitting in my big chair by my fireplace with one leg up on his knee a foam cup of coffee in his hand. "I take it you don't remember me. But then again why should you. Your head was bleeding out." I sucked in a hard breath and clenched my fists hoping this was just my imagination. "Don't be afraid please…I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just checking up on you."

"Who are you?" He sighed softly and stood up making little to no noise. He walked to the small kitchen table in my dining room and picked up a frayed piece of paper waving it softly. I swallowed hard but slowly walked over to him squinting trying to read the words. "_You're safe now."_ I frowned and looked up at his face actually seeing him for the first time. He had bright, bright green eyes a buzzed head and a scar on his jaw line on his right side. I looked into his eyes and for some reason I felt like I could trust this stranger in my house. "You helped me last night?"

"More or less." He smirked just a little and turned sitting back down in my chair. I remained standing staring down at him.

"How did…what happened? I can't remember anything."

"The man who attacked you last night…was trying to kill you." I tensed up and he softly shook his head. "He told you something along the lines of he needed to kill you because you are a doctor and you save peoples lives. From where he's from they don't believe in that so the next step is killing everyone who doesn't follow their rules and ideas. You don't know this Logan but there is another world directly underneath you that watches and destroys the world you live in up here." I frowned quick and had a strange feeling this was the same person who hurt me last night and was here to finish off the job. "For some reason…you caught their attention."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He looked up quick, eyebrows raised and I suddenly felt really brave. "Listen…I don't know who you are, and I don't want to know to be honest, so I'll ask you to leave once before I call the cops." I breathed out hard and let my shaking hands drop down at my sides. His head slowly turned to the side before he pushed himself up and walked a few more inches towards me. I tensed up but held my ground.

"Okay…I'll leave you alone. You know how to get a hold of me." He walked in front of me briskly and headed straight for my front door. He unlocked it and pulled it open stepping out. He shut it softly as he walked out and I quickly ran to it, locking it and looking out the peep hole at the same time. He was walking straight to a small dark blue sports car across the street and got in driving off a second later. I quickly ran to my home phone and dialed James's cell with shaky hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I know what happened. I know who attacked me."

"What? How?" I closed my eyes and walked blindly back to my door. I opened my eyes and quickly looked out the peephole seeing an empty porch and an empty street. "Logan?!"

"He was just here James. He had a scar on his face green eyes, and a buzzed head. He was also driving a dark blue sports car."

"Did he do anything to you? What did he say?" I pushed my forehead back on the wood of my door and shook my head biting my bottom lip. "Carlos and I are on our way. Don't let anyone else in except me. Do you understand?" I forced a pained smile and opened my eyes letting a few tears, strictly out of fear fall from my eyes.

"Yeah I understand James. Please hurry."

**I honestly never thought I would do this kind of story…but here it is. I wrote this all day practically trying to make it as kick ass as I could so I hope it was worth it. I really want some serious feedback about the story structure, the characters…any and everything, please! I'm sure it's not eh best story but I actually like it and I want to write more but if no one like sit, just let me know. ****_**


	2. Chapter 2: Palcebo

I hated waiting for someone to meet me somewhere. I hated waiting period. I was told exactly where to meet him and that it was for something important and serious. If It was that important he'd be here already. And honestly I already had enough things on my mind that I didn't need to worry about some ridiculous case he was working on. I understood I agreed to help him with these kinds of things if he needed it, but now with everything else going on, I really wanted to make my problems a priority. That wasn't going to happen.

I had already been sitting in this dark, small fairly busy café for almost 20 minutes before I knew he was here. I could smell him even before he came in through the door. I glanced over my shoulder slowly and smiled small showing no teeth seeing him take off his hood and shake the rain off his coat. I looked back in front of me and grabbed my half full cup of coffee raising it slowly to my lips. He sat himself down across from me sliding into the booth and without saying one word he tossed a yellow folder onto the table and slid it across to me. I took a sip of my hot coffee before setting it back on the little plate and picked up the folder. I looked up at his face before opening it and frowned. "You look like hell." His eyes looked tired, with bags underneath them, and it looked like they were a little darker than usual. Maybe he was hungry. "How are you?" He sat back a little, relaxing and turned to the waitress how just walked up to our table. He didn't say one word, just pointed to my cup of coffee. She nodded also not saying a word and walked away. "I got to say…this is weird. Usually your chatty, and bouncing off the walls. What's going on dude?" He rubbed a hand over his hair and yawned.

"one of my good friends was attacked last night leaving work." I tensed up and realized suddenly what he wanted to talk to me about. He was here to ask em if I had done it. "His throat was almost cut open and he was thrown around like a rag doll."

"And you think I did it?" He looked up at me with hooded eyes before chuckling and leaning forward resting on the edge of the table. "I thought we were better friends then that Carlos."

"I wasn't accusing you of hurting him Kendall. I know you brought him home and cleaned him up. I also know you came by and checked on him when he woke up. You scared the fuck out of him."

"I had to make sure he was okay and I honestly wanted to explain things to him, so he could be more careful." He only nodded once and watched a cup of coffee get placed in front of him. He gave the waitress a nice smile before reaching for the little cup of creamer and a few packages of sugar. "Is he going to be okay? His head was bleeding pretty bad." While I took a sip of my own coffee Carlos stirred the creamer and sugar together before sighing out and looking back up at me holding the cup lazily.

"He has a tag on him now Kendall." I glanced out the window next to me and watched the rain race down the glass nodding. I already knew that. I knew that for a long time because I had been watching the guy since the tag first happened. "Michael was sent to kill him. Michael was a right hand man for Emilio. And what happened to Michael last night?" I swallowed hard closing my eyes hoping my cop friend wasn't going to figure out I killed someone. "Look in the folder Kendall." I opened my eyes quick and set my cup back down opening the folder in front of me. The first thing I saw was a body on the shoreline of the lake. There was one small bullet hole between the eyes. Other than that the body didn't even look dead. I stole a glance up at Carlos who had his head cocked to the side eyes squinting at me. He knew.

"I had to do it Carlos…" He raised a hand fast and glanced around the café before leaning even more forward on the table towards me.

"I need you to do me a favor." I frowned and closed the folder sitting back in my seat putting my hand sin my lap. "I know you've probably had a watch on the kid…which leads me to believe you know something big is going to happen, right?" I smirked and shrugged watching a father and his little son walk by us to the bathroom.

"It's a revolution Los. They don't want to hide anymore. They don't want to ashamed and hide underground anymore." He gritted his teeth and looked down at the table between us. "I haven't made the connection yet between you friend and what they plan on doing but I think he's a big part of it. Michael was telling him because he's a doctor…he had to pay for the consequences. You and I both know they like dead people. I guess Logan would just stand in their way."

"It's one doctor. This town has hundreds of them. Why just him?" I could only shrug, honestly not knowing the answer. "Well that's where my favor comes in." He smiled small and played with the empty packet of sugar in front of him. "Logan doesn't remember what happened at all. He has no idea who you are, what you are or what Michael was going to do to him or why. I need you to one, watch over him. 24/7." I nodded once knowing that would not be an issue, but he sighed and I frowned. "Two…Logan is a genius alright. He knows when something is going on, like someone watching him from a distance."

"Obviously not if he almost got killed last night." Carlos gave me a dirty look so I shut up and grabbed my cup again.

"My point is…if Logan finds out your following after him, he'll think you're the person who attacked him and go right to James?"

"James? You're partner?" He nodded.

"James is…Logan and James have an odd relationship but the bottom line is if James thinks someone, anyone is after Logan he goes fucking postal and turns into the Hulk. Which is why James can't ever know, but Logan has to know." I continued to stare up at his eyes, not following a single word he was saying. "I need you to come with me right now, so we can explain everything to Logan."

"Everything?" He only nodded before sitting back and reaching in his back pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a 20 and threw it on the table taking one final gulp of his coffee and standing up. "Right now?" He didn't say another word just walked past me and headed right to the door. I groaned also finishing off my coffee and hurried after him fast.

I was glad I had walked to the café because Carlos made me drive with him back to the house I stayed all night at. Carlos didn't know but last night wasn't the first time I watched this guy sleep. I'm not like a creep or anything, but there is something special and unique about watching an innocent, naive person sleep. I liked to watch him toss and turn before he actually went to sleep. I like to assume he was thinking about his long hard day at work and all the people he helped and maybe even about the people he couldn't help. It sounds sick I know because those thoughts don't sound very pleasant, but for me, if he is thinking about people and their problems it means he has a soul and actually cares about other people. And maybe he values other people's lives over his. If I got a chance I would defiantly beg him not to think like that. "Just stay behind me and down make sudden movements. I don't see James car here, but you never know." I looked over at him after being silent the whole car ride and nodded taking off my seatbelt. He wasn't saying the real reason he thought James would be here but I knew just as well as h did. He said they had an odd relationship and after everything I had seen, I knew the odd part was that they were banging while still being friends. I honestly didn't know how someone could not have Logan for themselves all the time, but I wasn't going to be around forever to care so I let the thought slip through my mind.

I stood behind Carlos as he knocked on the door softly and quietly. I kept my hood on even under the shield of the porch hoping he didn't recognize me right away and start screaming. Although, if Carlos claimed him down fast and started to explain, maybe Logan would actually sit down and listen. The porch light came on first before I heard a few locks get clicked out of place. I shoved my hand sin my jean pockets and braced myself for the door opening. When it did I cautiously looked over Carlos to see Logan looking tired and a little worried. "Carlos…is everything alright?" His eyes moved to me but looked away quick. "It's freezing out here…come in." He pushed open the screen on his door and moved out of our way. Carlos stepped in looking back at me and nodding. I hurried in after wiping my wet feet on the little rug in front of his door. "Who is this?" I heard the screen door shut and then the front door shut before the locks were locked again. I stayed looking ahead and kept my hood on standing behind Carlos.

"I've been hiding something's from you Logan and I need you to hear me out with an open mind and not freak out alright?" Logan walked in front of Carlos and smiled shaking his head. He wouldn't look at me, probably because he had no idea who I was, but I couldn't help but stare at him. He was only in a pair of black sweats that almost looked too big for him. I could see the top of his boxers but I was more interested in his stomach and face. I hadn't really noticed it until now, but he was fit. He had a nice six back that wasn't too pronounced but pronounced enough to make me stare. His pecks were firm and his arms were buff. Obviously he was a doctor and was probably really healthy, but I thought he was more of a nerd kind of guy who didn't work out. Apparently I was wrong. "I know about everything that happened to you last night Loges. I know exactly who did it to you, and I'm still trying to figure out why." I glance dup at his face fast seeing his smile fading and his eyes turning to fear. Just like if it clicked in his head he turned to me and took a step back crossing his arms over his bare chest. "No see this is what I mean…I need you to stay open minded and hear me out."

"He broke into my house Carlos! This is the guy I told you and James about!" Carlos sighed and stepped to Logan who ran into his couch and fell back sitting hard. He looked up at Carlos but then turned to me. "If you really did help me last night you should have gone to the cops and taken me to the hospital!" I frowned and took off my hood stepping towards him.

"Because I killed the guy who attacked you and if I had gone to the cops they would have never believed that story with you bleeding and unconscious. You're welcome for saving your life by the way." Logan rolled his eyes to look up at Carlos who breathed out hard and gently set next to him on the couch.

"He is telling you the truth alright. Trust me. Okay…it's me. You're best friend since forever. I would never bring a guy into your house if I thought he could hurt you." Logan continued staring at Carlos before he looked down at the ground and set his elbows on his knees shaking his head.

"Fine…what do you have to tell me then?" Carlos looked up at me and nodded to the same chair I had sat in earlier today. I walked back to it sitting down softly and unzipping my sweater. "And why does he have to be here?" Logan and I locked eyes and I smiled small knowing how angry my presence was making him. If he only he knew about all the other times I snuck in his house to make sure he was safe. He'd probably try to kill me.

"Because he's going to help explain all the parts that I can't." Logan turned back to his friend who nudged him gently before breathing out hard and swallowing. "When I first went into the academy with James ot become a cop I was always the slow one, the one with the worst shot…I almost quite to be honest." Logan frowned but Carlos shook him off and smiled. "It really got to my head ya know? I was so upset with myself because I just couldn't get better. SO one night I went out, to a bar, and got shit faced drunk. I vaguely remember James coming by and trying to get me to go home, but I yelled at him and almost started a fist fight. SO everyone left me alone. Well almost everyone. A guy approached me by the name of Michael and he told me instead of wallowing in my own self-pity and trying to be a cop he could change me to be someone a little more stronger and faster. Someone everyone would fear and no one would be able to boss me around. At the time it sounded really good. But then when we left the bar, me agreeing to what he was saying, my senses kicked in. He took me to an alley and pulled out a knife." I watched Logan tense up and look worried for Carlos who laughed and shook him off. "No don't worry. He didn't do anything. I put up a good fight, knocked the knife out of his hand but because I was so fucked up he pushed me into a wall and started to turn my head to look at my neck. That's when Kendall came." He pointed over to me making Logan look to me. He looked confused but also interested. "I actually don't remember the rest of that nigh but when I woke up, I was in some dudes house lying face down on a couch. I woke up in defense mode ready to kick some ass but he explained everything to me and then we just became good friends." I laughed seeing Carlos look at me before turning to Logan and patting his shoulder. "And that's when he comes in to explain everything else." Logan looked between both of us quick before stopping on me and giving me…a cute confused look.

"This isn't going to be easy for me to explain to you because I doubt you'll believe me but I'm doing this as a favor for him." I only pointed to Carlos lazily before sitting back in the chair and cleared my throat. "Like I told you earlier today there is a world that you know nothing about that works very hard to destroy this world around you. It's a dirty, vile fucked up place with disgusting horrible people who would love to see innocent people die at their hands. And really…they are not people at all. They used to be but once they died, someone changed them." I was being vague because I wanted to ease the guy in and not freak him out form the get go. He gave me a weird look but kept quiet. "When someone dies, they get put in the ground or they put in fire to be cremated. But some people don't get cared for enough. Some people don't have a family or loved ones to look after them after death. The hobos, the killers, and the rapists who die form a cold, or a gunshot wound and tossed to the side without a second thought. That's when their picked up and fixed. Someone already changed drinks their blood and then drips their own blood into their mouth. A dead person who drinks the blood of another…dead person can be risen back to life and live forever. DO get what I'm saying?" He closed his eyes and lowered his head shaking it softly. I sighed and turned to Carlos who shrugged and patted his friends back. I was growing impatient and didn't have time to stop my mouth from opening. "Vampires are real, they live all over the place and one tried to kill you last night." Carlos gave me a dirty look when Logan looked up at me a horrified look on his face. "You have a target on your back for whatever reason, and it is not safe for you to just be walking around by yourself. If I had not stepped in last night you would have been killed."

"Kendall take it easy."

"No Carlos…he doesn't believe me anyways so he's going to know the truth and I'm not going to be nice about it. You can't trust anyone Logan." Logan looked up at me, a little confused still but more so worried. He remained quiet looking at me still. I sat back raising my left foot and setting it on my right knee. I also stayed quiet waiting for either him or Carlos to say something.

"Look…why don't we just go and you can get some rest. I'll come back and check on you…"

"I had a patient come in last week. It was a kid, 14 and his mom and the kid was complaining about weird body aches and two bug bites on his neck." Logan looked up, directly at me and swallowed hard. "I checked the bug bites on his neck and honestly could not make out what the bites were. They didn't look like spider bites, or any other kind of bug, but gave him some antibiotics and kept him over night. He was pale, ice cold to the touch and was vomiting profusely. During the night I went to check on him and saw that the antibiotics were actually working and that the two little bites on his neck were leaving. Like…they were just disappearing. And by morning the bites were gone."

"How did you know what kind of antibiotic to give him if you didn't know what it was?" Logan smiled small at me and shook his head.

"I didn't really at first but then I remembered hearing about a kid in Oregon who had almost all the same problems plus the urge to drink blood." This made me sit up fast and he nodded. "I remembered hearing that the doctors working with the kid gave him a drip with a placebo. But it wasn't a sugar placebo, it was a garlic one." I frowned quick and he laughed blushing. "I know it sounds ridiculous but what they did actually work. I don't know how, and I don't even know where to begin to understand it. So I did the same thing. I put a garlic placebo in the IV bag and put it in his arm. 20 minutes later he was already looking and feeling better." He suddenly frowned and slumped looking directly in my eyes. "But it doesn't make sense. I thought somehow it could be connected with what you were saying but the kid never died. He couldn't have been…changed." He said it quiet like it was fire coming out of his mouth and I smiled. I opened my mouth to explain but Carlos beat me to the punch.

"Someone can be bit and be changed without dying. It's what happened to Kendall." I locked eyes with Logan again and the confusion on his face and in his eyes were replaced by sadness. "Which is why I asked him to look after you for a little while." Logan turned to Carlos quick who was standing up and putting on his scarf and coat. "Don't argue with em Logan. He knows how to deal with everything and is great at protecting people. You know that just as well as I do. I need to get home and sleep before work tomorrow and I need you to promise me you won't say a word to James about any of this. He doesn't know how to be open minded and stay opened minded. Also…I want him actually staying here with you." Now both Logan and I stood up and Logan immodestly started protesting.

"That's ridiculous Carlos! I'm a grown ass man! I can take care of myself!" Carlos looked at him and pointed to both the cut on his forehead and neck.

"It looks it." Logan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest glaring at his best friend. I stepped up quick.

"I don't have to stay in the house. I can just stay in my car. It's no big deal." Carlos shook his head and Logan looked up at me. "I can do just as good a job watching form the street as I could in the house." Carlos rolled his eyes but turned and headed for the door.

"Fine just please…" He pulled the door open quick and turned back, looking at both of us. "Call me if anything comes up. Don't' breath a word of this to James and…" He looked directly at Carlos who set his hand son his hips glaring at him. "Play nice. The guy saved your life."


	3. Chapter 3: There With You

This was weird. He was watching me form his little sports car. I would have preferred him sitting right in front of me rather than this. I was pissed when Carlos told me I had to have a babysitter. And I really didn't like this guy. He was smug, arrogant and walked around like he was a God. I hated guys like that, especially the ones who stared at me and my half naked body. I just didn't like him. But I would actually prefer to see him in my house, making sure no one was coming to get me. It didn't make sense but then again in my head, a whole lot of nothing made sense. I was still thinking about my attack, trying to remember all of it. So far I only remembered having a guy kneeling over me with a knife to my throat. That image stayed in my head and made it rather hard for me to sleep. And on top of that, I was still seeing James and thinking about what happened after I called him this morning. He was at my house in a flash. He was calming me down, letting Carlos get all my information down and then go to the station by himself. James stayed with me, and let me just cling to him while I worried about the man who tried to kill me. And if that wasn't enough, he kissed me and one thing sort of lead to another and we laid in my bed in a tangled sweaty mess. I wasn't strong enough to fight for a relationship with him right now, but I also wasn't weak enough to just give in and be with him because he was my only choice. My head was running a million miles a minute and the only way to calm down would be sleep. But I couldn't sleep knowing this new guy was sitting in his car watching my house. So I kicked my blankets off my body angrily walked to my dresser and grabbed a long sleeved shirt. I slipped it on turning on the light in my hallway and headed to my door.

I opened the front door slowly and wasn't surprised to see the guy already getting out of his car. I stood awkwardly in my doorway as he walked up the steps and stopped in front of me. "Is everything alright?" I nodded once and let my eyes roam to the scar on his jaw line. It was long and white giving him a hard look, like at any minute he could snap and kill me. But I told Carlos I'd trust him and suck it up until something was figured out.

"I was just…" I looked up to his eyes and got lost in the green of them for a second. "You don't really…you don't have to stay in your car. If you want to sleep on my couch or my other bed you can." He smirked and looked down shuffling his feet.

"That's nice of you but I'd prefer my car. I don't want to invade your space." I swallowed hard seeing him turning around and let my fear take over.

"Actually…I don't want to be here…alone." He stooped walking and turned to me slowly looking confused. "It just feels weird to me to know you're out there. And I'm not comfortable being in this house by myself." He quickly pulled a key chain out of his front jean pocket and pressed a button. His horn honked loud and the lights blinked twice on each end. I smiled small and stepped out of the slowly giving him room to come in. "Uhm…I was thinking of making a pot of coffee would you like some?" I shut the door quick and locked it watching him walk slowly in my living room. When he didn't answer I walked past him and headed for my kitchen hoping he would just follow.

"How long have you lived here?" I stood on my tippy toes in front of my small pantry and grabbed a container of ground coffee.

"Two years now. I bought it when I got the job at the hospital." I turned and looked at him seeing him sitting at my small kitchen table. I walked over to my coffee pot and started to make some wondering if I should ask him any questions because I had about a thousand of them and they were just burning in the back of my head. "SO I was wondering…"

"Whatever you're thinking about asking don't." I froze and stared in at my empty coffee pot. "I'm not here to social, and I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to figure out why you were attacked and I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen again." I slowly turned my head to him and saw how dead serious he was. And then it hit me. I started to remember a small part of what happened to me.

"_See I know who you are, and I know what you do. You save lives and you help people. Where I'm from, that's frowned upon… If I life is worth saving, and if someone is meant to survive, they'll do it themselves. People like you…disgust me." _I turned my wheel body towards him and started to understand quick.

"They knew i helped that kid." He sat up a little and I rushed over to the table sitting down across form him. "If…if this kid was…bit and I helped him, they found out and that's why that man attacked me."

"Logan a garlic placebo doesn't cure you of being dead. Sure garlic can weaken someone but…" He stopped suddenly and stared directly at my face. "What else did you give the kid?" I frowned and scrunched my eyebrows shaking my head.

"What do you mean?"

"What was in his IV?"

"Just saline like any other drip. It's so if someone sees the IV they can think we're giving them heavy drugs and sort out the crazies form the normal people. Why does it matter?"

"You ever heard of the myth that salt keeps vampires away?" I shook my head slowly and he chuckled looking down at the wood. "I think you're on to something there…I think they attacked the kid, and didn't get to finish the job. I think they found out you saved him and maybe because their trying to get more followers they didn't want the kid to get better."

"I guess that makes sense…but who is after me? Why just me?" Kendall only shook his head and grabbed the salt shaker on the table and started to hit it between his hands back and forth. I had to think about how he just said salt keeps vampires away and now he was playing with some. I watched him closely and again tried to ask him a question. I never learn.

"When did you get turned?" He looked up at me quick and forced me to stare right into his eyes.

"When are you going to get it? I'm not here to get close to you and share my traumatic life, just like I don't expect you to do it either. I'm not staying around you forever Logan. When this is all taken care of I'll be out of your life and you'll never see me again. Don't ask me questions and I won't get pissed off." I looked down quick and pushed away from the table getting out of my chair. I walked back to my coffee pot and shook my head frustrated.

"I'm just trying to figure things out Kendall. I just want to know more…" I paused and turned my head to see I was alone, talking to myself. I heard my front door shut softly and quickly ran out of my kitchen. I continued to run to my front door and looked through the peep hole feeling my anger rising. He was getting in his car slamming the door hard behind him.

I went to my bedroom forgetting about the coffee and fell in bed hard and angry. I was so pissed off and confused I let my brain get numb and I fell asleep. It was a dreamless and thoughtless sleep that made me sleep in an extra 3 hours. Usually on my bays off I'm up and awake at 8. But today I woke up at 11 and felt groggy and stiff. Everything that happened the previous night and the previous night before that made me feel mad again, and instead of checking in on my very rude guest, I jumped in the shower and tried to wash off all my worries and fear. I was careful around the wound on my forehead and neck seriously considered shaving because I was growing some stubble but decided against it. It would be too much work. After cleaning my body and my hair I got out and changed into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a plain white short sleeved shirt that fir a little too big for me. I instantly realized it was one of James's from when he had stayed the night at one point and it made me smile. It almost made me call him and ask if he wanted to grab some lunch but remembered my rude guest and decided against it.

When I waked out into my living room I sighed out seeing it unoccupied and went straight to the front door. I swung the door open fast and stepped out starring at the stupid little sports car parked on my street. I huffed and practically kicked open my screen door stepping outside. I walked briskly to the driver door just as he pushed it open and smiled big at me. I stopped two feet away from him and shook my head. "If you're just going to sit out here and watch me all day and night why don't you just leave?! I don't need you here Kendall! I don't need anyone to watch over me, and I don't need some smug asshole treating me like a helpless victim!" He raised both his eyebrows and opened his mouth but I wasn't done. "I know everyone has secrets and I'm not one to share any of my life with a complete stranger but the least you could do is tell me a little bit about yourself and how you got this way! And you could also tell me more about the people who are coming after me! If you don't I don't want you here! I'll be able to take care of it myself!" I breathed out hard and shaky as he leaned back on his now closed driver door and put his hands in his front jean pockets. We locked eyes and with the look he was giving me, he let me know he wasn't going to share any information and I had wasted valuable breath on his jerk ass. "Fine! Then just go! I don't need you!" I turned fast and walked back up to my house hoping none of my neighbors heard me screaming in my front yard. I was so mad I started mumbling to myself and I didn't think twice about leaving my front door open, unlocked. I just walked in letting the screen door slam shut hard behind me and headed straight for my kitchen. AS soon as I got inside I went to the coffee pot and was actually grateful I had almost finished making a pot last night. All I had to do was pour the water into the maker and turn it on. When I did I slowly turned my body and walked over to my sink so I could open the blinds and open the window. However something caught my eye. Something that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

My kitchen was built in a way that made it open and inviting. It wasn't big only with a few counter tops over by the fridge which is where my coffee pot was. On the other side was the sink, the dishwasher and a few more counter tops. Separating the sides on the back wall was the pantry which also had my washer and dryer in it. Next to the counter tops by the sink and window was the glass door that led out ot my backyard. I rarely used the backyard unless I was having a party or wanted to do some yard work, so the glass door never stayed open, and it sure as hell was never open at night. But that's what caught my eye. The glass door was pushed wide open with the curtains still pulled all the way to the other side. There was a slight breeze which let me know the door was in fact open, because the curtains moved with the wind. When everything sort of clicked in my head, like someone opened my back door, and was either in my house right now, or had taken something and left, I panicked. I opened my mouth to scream and if I knew correctly, I was going to scream for Kendall. But the scream never left my mouth. My open mouth was covered by a strong cold hand which only panicked me more. I instantly grabbed the arm holding my mouth and tried to pry it off. I let the scream go making it muffled in the hand, and even started to push on the body behind me, trying to wiggle free. "Logan…stop…it's me." I froze instantly and grabbed tighter onto the hand holding me. I knew it was Kendall from his voice and it actually calmed me down greatly. "Did you open that door?" I shook my head quick and suddenly we were walking backwards. When we got in the hallway that led to the bedrooms, I was let go and turned quick. I looked up at his face and noticed his jaw locked in place and his eyes just a little darker. "No one is here, but that doesn't mean they didn't leave something."

"Like what?" He stared down at me and shook his head shrugging.

"I don't know. Probably nothing. They probably saw you outside with me and left. In fact…" He turned quick and walked right to my open bedroom door. I was slightly confused as to why he stopped us in the dark hallway but kept the thought to myself and followed after him. As soon as I stopped behind him I blushed hard and wished I had done some cleaning yesterday. Then again I would have never had the time between being freaked out, and having sex with James. "Do you see anything out of place?" I looked up at the back of his head and swallowed hard walking around him. I glanced around once not seeing anything unusual and turned around to face him completely.

"No. Nothing." He sighed out and nodded putting his hands on his hips. I noticed finally that he was only wearing a black short sleeved shirt and it showed off his muscular arms and a few tattoo's on both arms. It kind of made him that much more attractive.

"I think they realized I was here. Which I guess is a good thing but you did just ask me to leave you alone." I looked up and he smirked but it feel quick. "I'm not a very social person. I don't have a lot of friends and I don't plan on making any new friends. I'm here to watch you and protect you because I'm one of the few of them that don't kill innocent people for fun. It sucks…this life sucks Logan and if I got close to anyone it would just suck them into this life, and I would never want that for anyone, especially you." I swallowed hard and crossed my arms over my chest looking down feeling like a jackass. "When I take care of everything that has happened to you, I'll be out of your life and you can go back to being a normal guy. Until then…please just let me protect you without making a bigger mess. I'll stay out of your way just as long as you let me do what I need to do." I looked up and nodded without hesitation. He sighed out and also nodded glancing around my room. "So do you have any plans today?" I smirked and shrugged knowing I should probably do some house cleaning. "Well…whatever you plan on doing…I'll be there with you."


	4. Chapter 4: Urge

He was frustrating, but he was worth it. He screamed at me and almost got me to put down my walls and tell him any and everything he wanted to hear. But I didn't because I saw and felt the fear radiating off and knew that no matter how much I wanted to put my hands around his neck, I had to be there for him. I had to continuously watch over him and make sure no one came after him, to hurt him. Regardless of how stubborn he was, I was going to stick by his side, through thick and thin until the very end. I didn't know what the end would come to, or when it would come, but I could guarantee he would be alive and not another ounce of his blood would touch the floor.

I was actually starting to love seeing him doing something other than sleep. I offered to help, I really did, but he denied me. He told me to just back and relax while he worked around his house and backyard. He started in his small living room, vacuuming, dusting, cleaning his flat screen all the while I sat on the couch, doing as I was told. When he was all finished in his living room he went into his kitchen and I followed close. After he cleaned the counters and started doing the dishes in his sink I hoped up on the clean counter and watched him, still. His brows were bunched together causing a few lines to form on his forehead and for some reason…I thought it was cute. I don't really remember the last time I thought anything was cute. But being around him, being able to watch him made me realize that if he was the only thing that made me smile, or feel an ounce of happiness, I would be okay with that. "So do you have to do that?" I blinked a couple times looking away from his face and started to gently and slowly swing my legs, making my heels hit onto the cupboard behind my feet.

"Do what?" I looked at the clock on his microwave and couldn't believe I wasted almost 2 hours watching him. I could probably get used to that.

"Watch me. Were in my house Kendall…no one is going to jump out from behind the shower curtain and kill me." I turned to him slowly and shook my head smiling small. He looked up at me and carefully splashed my face with water. "I feel weird…go like…watch TV or something." I chuckled and shook my head wiping my cheek off on my shoulder.

"I know no one is here Logan but the last time I took my eyes off you, someone walked into your house." He dropped the sponge he was holding into the now empty sink and looked up at me. I only nodded and gently slipped off the counter standing right next to him. "I'm not going to take any chances. Which is why…" I walked to the fridge and pulled it open glancing around inside. There were a few bottles of water, a half-gallon of milk and a 2 liter bottle of Dr. Pepper. I reached in grabbing a water bottle and shut the door with my butt turning back to him He had shut off the water and was wiping his hands staring at me. "I need to ask you to come with me when I go to my house to get a few things." He looked down and threw the dish towel over his shoulder.

"I mean…yeah I don't have any other choice do i?" I unscrewed the water and put it to my lips without taking a sip.

"We could call Carlos…or maybe James." I raised an eyebrow and saw him look at me weird. I kind of wanted to know if there was something more than friends with benefits going on but didn't want to come out and just ask him. Not that I cared…I mean I wasn't going to get attached. I couldn't get attached. Not only would it distract me from protecting him, but it would only hurt both of us in the end.

"No…I don't' mind going. I need to run to the store anyway seeing I have a guest I should get more food."

"Actually, I don't need to eat your food." He stopped quick and I tried to figure out a way to explain it without freaking him out, but nothing was coming to mind. "Just…get what you need for yourself and I'll take care of myself." He nodded quick and I finally took a sip of the ice cold water.

"Okay…so where do you live?"

He stayed relatively quiet on the drive keeping his hands folded in his lap. I knew, obviously the guy was short, but getting in my tiny sports car, he looked even more short. Occasionally I would look over at him and notice how he watched curiously at the town passing by. I was probably taking him to apart of the town that he had never been to. While he lived close to the city, where his job was, I lived further out, toward the country where I could be alone and not bothered. Somewhere I could be where no one could see all the things I do just to keep my life going. Not that anyone would care to begin with. I didn't think he'd wont to come but when he agreed I was kind of nervous. No one, besides Carlos had ever been to my house. Not even my mom or my sister. I just really liked my privacy. But I couldn't leave him at his house by himself, and when I got to my house I was going to be able get some books, and my laptop to try to figure out the current situation. And I could pick up some of my own food…

When I pulled into the long driveway if my house I saw his sit up and gently push down on the window button. The cold air rushed into the car not even fazing him. He watched as my property passed by in its full glory. I slowed down a little seeing him perk up even more seeing the horses in the stables. "This is your place?" He turned to me mouth hanging open and I smiled. "This pace is beautiful. How many horses do you have?"

"Three." He smiled big turning his head to look at the horses as we passed by. "If you want…you can go out to the stables and look at the horses while I get some stuff together." He turned to me completely and ripped off his seatbelt oozing with excitement. "I take it you like horses?"

"When I was a kid I lived in Texas and my granddad on my mother's side had a barn full. I rode every single day of my life." I smiled small and parked right in front of my house turning off my car quick.

"Go ahead and look around the place. Trust me…no one is going to find you here." He smiled small at me before pushing open the door and stepping out. I shamelessly stared at his butt as he stood by the door taking it all in. He was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that really looked good on his ass. However just like before I let the thought of him and his body slip from my mind. When his door shut I got out and watched him walk slowly to the wood fence leading out to the barn and the stables. "Hey Logan?" He turned with his hand on the door and smiled small at me.

"Yeah Kendall?" I shut my car door and shoved my car keys in my front pocket feeling nervous all of the sudden.

"Just…call me…yell for me if you need to alright?" He chuckled and nodded pushing the door open and stepping into the large field that was in front and around the stables. I watched him for a second before turning and walking up to my dark, uninviting house.

I sat on my bed in my room for a full five minutes just staring at my wall in front of me. The wall was covered from top to bottom in pictures of random people. Some, most, were all victims that I couldn't help and save. Only two pictures on my wall were of people I had saved. Carlos was one of them and the other was my little sister. Except she had no idea that she was even close to being hurt or worse killed. This wall in front of me was a reminder that I couldn't save everyone. And the one picture in the very center of the wall was of Logan and it constantly reminded me that I had to start saving everyone. I couldn't go on if something had happened to Logan under my watch. He wasn't just some guy I wanted to protect. I had to.

I packed a duffle with a weeks worth of clothes hoping that would be enough. I packed essentials, a few of my guns, a few knifes and quickly left my bedroom, shutting the door behind me tight. Just as I steppe din the bathroom closest to my bedroom there was a loud thunderclap overhead followed by a sudden downpour of rain. I knew the horses probably got spooked but Logan said he's been around them his whole life so I wasn't really worried about it. I put a bag together with my razor my soap and toothbrush before stepping out and heading for my office which was really just my living room. For as big as my house was, with 5 rooms and 4 bathrooms, I only used one of each. The others were empty and probably covered in dust. I really just bought the house for the land and the barn. I didn't need all this space.

I sat down at my desk opening up my laptop and pulling up Safari. I quickly brought up Google and typed in garlic placebo. It had been swimming in my head since Logan had brought it up and I wanted ot know if it was used commonly and what it could help. The very first article was about a recent study doctors did giving patients a garlic placebo in a period of 12 weeks. They were trying to figure out if the garlic helped kill the virus that can cause the common cold but the results were not what they were expecting. 97% of the patients actually got colds more often than they usually did. The other three percent recorded no change, good or bad. I sighed out scratching my head having no clue what nay of that could mean and stared at my computer screen.

I always thought it was silly really, the myth that garlic keeps vampires away. I've smelt it, touched it, even ate a piece when I was first changed to see if it actually could kill me. I wanted to be killed and the garlic was as useless as hanging myself. And to go a step further I tried the holy water bullshit and it just kind of burned but didn't melt me away. So I had no idea how this "garlic placebo" could have helped anyone who was almost changed. "Is this your mom?" I stood up quick, banging my knee into my desk and knocking my laptop off said desk. Logan jumped slightly turning to me and wiped his forehead. He was drenched in rain. "Sorry…I honestly thought you could tell if someone was near you or…whatever." I chuckled and rubbed my knee picking up my computer.

"Only a threat." I saw him frown as he turned back to the bookshelf staring at the picture of my mom and sister. "Yeah that's my mom and my baby sister. Do you want a towel?" I closed my laptop and shoved it in my bag on the floor.

"No I'm okay. I'm just going to have to go back out there. How old is your sister?" I walked over to him and glanced at the photo he was staring at. "She looks just like your mom but…" He looked up to me and squinted. He slowly raised his hand and pointed to my face. "You have your mom's eyes." He dropped his hand quick and looked back at the bookshelves. "What are all these books?" He gently ran his fingertips over a few of the spins and bent slightly.

"Well why don't you grab a couple and find out. Then you could maybe answer some of those questions you asked me yesterday." He straightened back up and looked at me, taking one of the books. He looked down at the title quick and sighed shaking his head.

"This is all real? Vampires…exist?" He remained looking down letting me look at the water still dripping from his head down to the back of his head. "I just need to know…are you…dangerous?" Just for looking at the back of his pale wet neck, I suddenly got the urge. An urge that I hadn't experienced in a very long time. "I mean I've seen the movies and I've read the books. I just don't know what is real and what is Hollywood." I closed my eyes, turning away from him completely and blindly walked back to my bag. "Oh…it's something you want me to find out on my own or not find out at all…I got to tell you…that's going to get old quick." I opened my eyes and chuckled grabbing my bag. "Come on…tell me something…anything and I'll drop it forever." I turned to him quick and slung my bag over my right shoulder. He was staring at me. Intently.

"Alright Logan…come here." I grabbed his right upper arm and pulled him along the hallway on the first floor and pushed open my bedroom door. I pushed him through and steppe din behind him. "That wall is a wall of people I tried desperately to save. I tried my very hardest to make sure these people weren't killed and changed. " He walked slowly over to the wall and without saying one word he reached up with his left hand and touched the picture of him. "I've been trying for almost 20 years to stop innocent people form being killed, so they didn't turn into me. I have not been very successful because I'm literally the only one that wants to protect the innocent. It hasten been easy in fact I've only saved three people out of the…hundreds who've already been changed. I try to stop this…because I would never want anyone…even my worst enemy to live the way I do." He turned to me quick mouth open and my book tucked under his arm.

"Have you been watching me?" I nodded making him groan and look back at my wall. "How long?" I leaned against my door frame and looked down at the ground between us. "I mean…if you've been watching me for a week…or a month…or maybe even a year, that means someone else, someone who wanted me dead has also been following me. Tell me what the hell is going on Kendall!"

"I don't know Logan. I started a month ago because I heard through the underground that more people were being changed and something was going to happen to someone important." He shook his head and shoved past me walking out of the room and right out of my house quick. I followed after him right out of the house into the pouring down rain. He walked towards my car, but when he tried opening it to no avail he groaned out in frustration and stomped away from my cr. I sighed walking to the car unlocking it and getting in quick. I threw my bag in the back and peeled out of my driveway turning and heading straight for Logan. He was walking the whole length of my driveway in the rain and when I got right next to him I saw him mumbling to himself. "Logan get in the car."

"No! You have been watching me! Do you know how creepy that fucking is?! Why can't you just tell me the truth?! Why can't you just tell me everything from the beginning so I can trust you?!" He stopped quick looking in at me through the small window. His hair was flat on the top of his head and he was wet from head to toe. Completely. I stopped the car, sat back and looked to the front breathing out hard.

"Alright…get in and I'll tell you everything you need and want to know."


	5. Chapter 5: Iceburg

It felt way to formal for a normal conversation. But then I guess this wasn't going to be a normal conversation. I was about to hear about something, something that I thought could only happen in movies and books. And I was going to have to believe it because otherwise I would have to try to find another explanation for everything that has happened. I wanted to hear the truth form him, about who he is, and what happened to me. He had to know that right? He saved me…he should know what was going on. Unless he didn't and I let some wack job come into my house and drink my coffee. I swear I thought I saw him pour some other liquid in with the coffee but I let the image leave my head. I didn't want to be reminded of what he actually could be. I felt how cold he was when he grabbed my arm and took me to his bedroom. Even though I was already freezing form the rain, and I had a sweater on, I could still feel how cold his touch was. That made me think a couple things. Maybe all this was true. Maybe he really was a vampire which meant…he was dead? I ran my hands over my face and groaned more to myself then him. Was I really about to believe that a dead guy was sitting across from me, drinking coffee? Was I really about to hear him tell me how he became that dead guy? I gently set my hands off my face and looked up at him swallowing hard. He didn't really look dead. He still had a little color to his face, his eyes seemed to shine really bright. Bright green which reminded me of the ocean, just not so blue. And he was breathing which, ya know, I'm a doctor so…if someone is breathing I know right away their alive. And something Carlos had said, kept running in my head…"_Someone can be bit and be changed, without dying." _ I locked eyes with him and slowly raised both my legs up setting my feet on the chair and hugged around them. I was glad I changed and dried my hair a little bit, but I was still cold. I guess that was his presence. I was having a war on weather that was something I liked or not. To feel something, even if it is cold, means you're only human. "I'm going to spare you the gory details." I nodded, reassuring him that I was fine with it. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and picking up the mug I gave him for coffee. He took a big gulp, squeezing his eyes shut before setting the mug back down and chuckling. "I don't know why, but I've had a coffee addiction since I was like 8 years old and because I've had it for so long, it doesn't even get me energized like the caffeine should." I smirked and picked at the fabric of my sweats on my knee.

"You're immune to it now. Your body needs something stronger than a cup of coffee. I would suggest just taking vitamins." I glanced up saw him smiling big at me and blushed looking back down at my sweats. "Sorry…my mind is always stuck on doctor mode."

"It's alright. It's advice I should probably take." I laughed quietly but kept my head down still feeling my cheeks burning. "I was changed when I was 10." This really got my attention. I looked up fast but kept my hands on my knees so I would have something to distract me if it got to real for me. I knew a story like this would get real so I was going to be ready for it. "I was coming home from baseball practice with my dad…he sat and watched the whole time cheering me on, giving me pointers…" He stopped and smiled small shaking his head and looking at the cup of coffee in front of him. "I had no idea that it would be the last day I would ever see my dad. I just…hoped up in his truck while he put my bag in the back and then…I heard something happen." I swallowed hard letting him raise his head and stare at me. Neither of us turned away. "I was bouncing off the walls because he said he was going to take me to get a big fat greasy burger and a chocolate milkshake before we went home to eat my mom's healthy cooking…I remember I took off my baseball cap threw it on the dash and buckled up my seat belt just as I heard something…someone get slammed into the side of my dad's truck on the driver's side. I jumped and looked back but it was pretty dark so I couldn't see much. And then the truck was hit again and it rocked back and forth a couple times before stopping. I was shaken up and got out of the truck worried something had happened to my dad." He paused and leaned more forward on the table never tearing our gaze away. "I walked around the front to get to my dad's side when I saw him on the ground. There was a gash…a long deep open gash on his neck. His eyes were wide open, and so was his mouth. The image stayed in my head as him being surprised. Surprised that someone had come to attack him. Surprised that someone would take a kids father away from him." I looked away from him staring at my glass door leading out to the backyard. My heart was aching. I felt like rushing over to him and hugging the life out of him because he lost his dad so young. But I stayed in my seat and continued to play with the fabric of my sweats on my knees. "And then he got up." I closed my eyes fast, and squeezed them shut hard. "I actually ran to him, happy to see him alive and well, ya know? But he wasn't well…he was in so much pain. He was coughing out, holding his neck trying to stop the bleeding…but it didn't work. I cried and I yelled for someone to help me but we were the last ones there. Everyone had gone home and my dad let me hit a few more balls before we packed up. No one could hear me. No one could help my dad. I tried…I pushed down on his neck hoping the blood would just stop, but it didn't. He just sat there…bleeding to death in front of me. And that's when I met a man named Emilio." I opened my eyes and dared to glance at him. Just like I thought I saw before, he was pouring something…a red liquid into his coffee. I sucked in a hard breath realizing that the red liquid was blood. It had the same thickness and texture. I could actually smell the metal like scent form the distance. He had it in a little vile and when the entire thing emptied into his mug he quickly shoved the vile back in his pocket, all the while still looking at me. I thought it was hard to watch seeing him pour it in his coffee, but it was worse when he drank it. I wanted to desperately look away from him but I couldn't. I watched while he drank the entire thing, and slammed his mug down on the table. I jumped and held around my legs tighter suddenly very afraid of the man in front of me. "Emilio walked right up to me and my father and pushed my hands away from my dad's neck. I begged him…pleaded with him to help my dad and I didn't realize it then, but he did help him, by finishing the slice to his neck and killing him." I closed my eyes again and bowed my head down, resting it between my knees. "I was so distraught I didn't even try to fight the man as he picked me up and walked me to a car. I cried and cried looking down at my dad's blood on my hands as he drove me away from the truck and my entire life. It's kind of fuzzy after that, but I remember waking up in this huge house that I had never been in before. I wandered around calling for my dad or my mom and getting no response. I remembered what happened because I saw the blood on me still and realized that maybe this house I was in wasn't safe so I started running. I was barely out the door when someone grabbed around my throat and lifted me off the ground. I tried fighting but the hand was too strong and finally just threw me to the floor like I was nothing. I looked up quick seeing the same man who killed my dad last night and tried to get up. But then he spoke to me and for some reason, his voice calmed me down. He took me into the same room I was asleep in and had another guy bring me in some food. I scarfed it down while he started talking to me. The first thing he told me was Vampires were real, and that he was one. I doubted him and he showed me two pointy teeth. He also showed me how he could change his eye color without doing anything except thinking about it. I was pretty impressed and actually interested. He continued to tell me about his past, and the whole history of his being leading up to the night before when my dad was killed. He said someone attacked him because they were trying to get to me. Someone on the bad side, he constantly assured me he was on the good, wanted me so they could change me and use me as a weapon. I didn't really understand what that meant, but he told me the only way to stop the bad guys was if I helped. Now I was only 10 and I just lost my dad and the only thing I really thought about was getting revenge. I dumbly agreed. He said the first thing I needed to do was train. I had no idea that meant drinking blood and getting bit." I looked up slowly and saw a more relaxed, more at ease Kendall, compared to the one who was just drinking blood. He was sitting back, one arm draped over the chair next to him a lazy grin on his face. "It hurt like a son of a bitch when I was first bit." I loosened up a little and let my hands fall down to my feet. "Carlos told you someone can be changed without actually dying…well that's what happened. I was put through a rigorous…boot camp I guess where every morning I'd wake up and drink coffee, with some blood in it. I'd have an omelet that had three drops of blood mixed in with it and finished my breakfast off with a bagel with cream cheese. It was disgusting and made me sick, but it was nothing compared to the bites I got after every meal. It was always in the same spot too…" He stopped and sat up turning his head and showing his neck. There were two dots that could easily be mistaken for as freckles on his skin. "Every day this would happen, and I could only eat at breakfast. For a whole year they did this to me. I tried to get away sometimes, desperate to see my mom and baby sister but I was always caught. I hated feeling the bites and I hated drinking and eating the blood but was told over and over again, that I had to do this to help people. On my eleventh birthday they let me have a cake with of course blood mixed in. It was like the opposite of a rehab. They were slowly getting me used to the blood going in, and the blood going out. I was sure every time I was bit, I would die. And that's what they wanted. They wanted me on the brink of death…just so I could get strong with blood. They wanted me to become dependent on this blood to the point where I didn't need food. They wanted me to get faster, stronger and wiser and they did it with this year of drinking, eating blood, and getting blood drained." I hated to interrupt him because I didn't want to spoke him into not saying anything but I had to ask. I'm still a doctor I guess…

"They were taking your blood and replacing it with other blood?" He smiled and nodded sitting back and relaxing again. "What kind of blood was it? Way was it making you stronger?"

"It was Emilio's blood. He gave me his own blood, while taking mine. It goes back to the beginning of us. The first born vampire was born so by a man draining his wife's dying body of her blood and replacing it with his. He slit his wrist and let her dink his blood without knowing she was pregnant. Nine months later the first full Vampire was born and the mother died. Father and son went on to rule Italy for almost 500 years."

"Then why didn't you die like the wife did?" He slowly leaned forward on the table and pointed to his neck again.

"Emilio…" He nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Was the very first full Vampire. He's the strongest, most feared among all of us. Because his blood is in my body I'm just as strong and just as feared." I swallowed hard and pushed my legs off the chair also leaning forward.

"He's…500 years old?"

"Actually I think his 575 birthday is coming up." I bowed my head down slowly and breathed out hard. "I honestly quested him on why he came to America, more specifically, Minnesota but he assured me it was for the good of the innocent. When I became this…after the year of reverse rehab and then another solid year of fighting, training, learning, I was almost 14 and started to fight with the rest at night. We were protectors. We helped the innocent and kept the bad seeds in line. Like the bas seeds that killed my dad. When I got older, stronger…better, I asked Emilio to let me find the guy who killed my dad. When he told me that's not why he raised me to be a killer I got pissed and went out to find him myself. I had no lead and I didn't know where to start so I came back home with my tail between my legs. And then from 14 to about 22 I remained with Emilio fighting for the innocent and what was good. At least I thought I was." He lowered his eyes to the wood of the table and shook his head. I wanted desperately to crawl inside his mind and soul and find out what he was thinking, and feeling. I have read enough and seen enough vampire flicks t know in a sense, they don't have feelings. But when Kendall was talking about his dad, I knew there was something there. Obviously. Just like it would be for anyone, he was destroyed seeing his ad get killed. And even now, he was still very upset about it. "On one particular night of paroling the city for any buddy doing something wrong, I saw something that flipped my entire world around. One of my buddies went off down an alley. I didn't know he had even seen the girl but he did and if it was me, I would have just gone down to make sure no one fucked with her. Unfortunately…" He stopped making me lean forward with anticipation. "I was lied to f9rm the very beginning. My dad wasn't killed by some bad seed that Emilio was then protecting me from. It was Emilio, from the very begging. He killed my dad and took me under his wing just so he could put his blood, powerful, strong, pure, into someone to create the ultimate killer. I was his guinea pig. I let him raise me to what he wanted, just so when the time came, our kind could rule once more. I found out about all this when I saw my buddy raping this girl. I tried to get him to stop but more of our guys came around and joined in. She was begging for help and for them to stop, but I couldn't do anything. I watched as they hit, forced themselves on her, and bit her to death. I couldn't do anything to save her either. But I could go back to Emilio and tell him what was going on. He laughed in face. And then he told em of this plan of his to get the city and then shortly the world back under his control. I told him no way in hell I would be a part of that and…" He stopped again, suddenly unable to go on at all. He swallowed hard, licked his lips and raised his mug. "You don't need to know all those details. Just know I backed out and tore away from the family to finish the job I started with them: to protect the innocent and fight for good. 8 years later I'm still doing it and here you are." He pushed up from his chair and turned walking into my kitchen.

It was a lot to take in and I knew he didn't tell me all of it still. I wanted to tell him thank you for everything he's done for me already, and I wanted to…for some reason…kiss him. Just smack on the lips. But I couldn't. I didn't even know if he was gay. I let my mind wander onto thoughts of only him as I walked into the kitchen with him and poured myself a cup of coffee. He was drinking a tall glass of water, eyes closed Adam's apple bobbing up and down with every gulp. I leaned against the counter just watching him, hoping he could say anything else to me without me asking. When he brought the glass down and put it in the sink he laughed and me and got a little closer making my breathing pick up speed. "That book you took form my house…will give you more information on the history.. Emilio's history anyway." I could barely nod my head once. He seemed to laugh a little louder seeing me so…effected by him and it made em do one of the dumbest things I've ever done in my life.

As soon as my lips touched his my whole body was hit with cold. It felt like I was smacked right into a iceberg. And because it was so cold, I couldn't move. I couldn't pull away run into my room and hide for the rest of my miserable life. I didn't understand why I thought he'd want to kiss me in the first place. Compared to him, I was hideous and fat and not pleasant to look at. Which is why I wasn't surprised when I was pushed away gently. My eyes stayed shut and my lips parted just a little. I was gripping onto the mug in my hand hoping it didn't drop and break into a million pieces, much like how I felt my heart and soul was doing. I didn't dare to open my eyes for fear I would see a blood thirsty vampire ready to rip out my throat. "Logan…why…why did you just do that?" I lowered my head down and clenched my jaw shut shaking my head.

"I'm sorry…I don't…I don't know what came over me." I opened my eyes but kept my vision down on the ground below me. I could see his feet…they were still in his converse. I was honestly expecting him to kick me in the face. It's something I would have done. "I'm going to…" Before I finished talking I spun and walked out of the kitchen my room the only destination in mind.


	6. Chapter 6: I Can Take Care Of Myself

I felt sick to my stomach. For a second I caught myself imagining the thing is could do to him…but that beautiful image was replaced with what could happen during and after. In a sense, it sobered me up. If he hadn't of done what he did…I would have never know how he felt. That would either be my downfall or uprising. I wanted to chase after him and hold him while he apologized and blushed form embarrassment and I was pretty damn close to doing it. Until my cell started ringing and I found a distraction I was silently praying for. I didn't even glance at the name or number. I just answered it and put it to my ear. "James is on his way over. We just got off work and he wants to go check up on him. Get out of there but keep watch." Carlos hung up fast which meant I had no time to even question him. I had no time to go find Logan and let him kiss me again. I couldn't even tell him I was leaving. I had never run so fast to my car and sped off down the street in my life before. But I was faster when I parked, hiding my car in the shadows and walked back to his place. I pulled my hood on and shoved my hand sin my pockets keeping my head hung low. I would occasionally glance up to look at the passing cars but otherwise kept to myself. Just as I passed Logan's house a car…no a truck pulled up and parked in the driveway. I had seen this truck in the driveway before knew exactly who was in it and why he even wanted to be here. I kept walking glancing over my shoulder once to see I was being watched by James as he got out of his truck. I wasn't at all surprised to see a bottle of expensive wine in his hand but it still pissed me off. I looked away from him quick and continued walking hearing him slam his door shut and walk up to the front door. As sneakily as I could I dove into the neighbor's yard and scaled the fence glancing over at Logan's house. I heard three loud knocks followed by the front door opening. "James…what are you doing here?" I stopped hearing Logan slightly out of breath and a little sad. I looked up above me and jumped without a second thought. I grabbed onto the tree branch and pulled myself up the rest of way before sitting down and lying against the huge tree.

"Are you alright?" I frowned hearing James's stupid voice without actually seeing him. The plus of having a vampire's blood in you…excellent hearing, sight and smell.

"Of-of course…I'm just surprised to see you. This late."

"It's barely 8 Loges." I rolled my eyes and set my head back swallowing hard. I pulled both legs up to my chest and held around them knowing it was going to be another night where I watched him with…him. This time it was so…so very different. Because this time, I knew Logan had a certain feeling about me. And it was a good feeling. "Hold on…I'm just going to check around your house for a sec…I saw a weird tall guy walking around." I sat up quick and felt my temperature rising hearing his smug ass walking outside. If I had half a mind I would jump down and scare the living fuck out of him. But I didn't. I just watched him walk to the sidewalk and look both ways down the street. Logan appeared as well and glanced around nervously. He was looking for me, making user I wasn't dumb enough to get caught by James. I wasn't Logan.

"James…whoever it was probably got scared off by you. Can we just go back inside?" I saw Logan's eyes scan over his neighbor's yard. He saw me. Maybe not literally but he knew I was there. Watching and waiting. Waiting for the chance to kill someone who wanted to hurt him…or maybe just waiting to be near him again. I wanted him to make this quick. This little meeting with a stupid guy who bought him a stupid bottle of wine. I could buy him wine…

I smacked my head hard into the tree behind me and growled out low and quiet. Why was I even thinking like this? I am not looking for anything from him. He isn't looking for anything form me. But…what if he was? He sure kissed like he was. "So I didn't hear from you all day. I just wanted to come by and make sure you were okay." I rolled my eyes and peered into the front window of his living room seeing Logan sitting down with James on his couch. They were sitting too close and not because I was feeling a weird sensation run through my body like…love, or anything but because I didn't really know James. I didn't really like James and he didn't seem to like giving people space. That annoyed me.

"Oh well I had a pretty boring, unproductive day. I cleaned and went grocery shopping. Then came home and just…caught up on some books." Logan seemed to run a few fingers over his bottom lip while staring off into distance thinking about…who knows what.

"Good…you feeling good? Head still hurt?" He only shrugged in response and leaned forward on his knees staring off into space. "Look Loges…I want to talk to you about something." Logan turned to James who scooted closer for a second and gently set a hand on his knee. It made Logan jump up and without missing a beat, he leaned forward and forced his lips hard into James's. It really seemed to take James by surprise because his hand left Logan's knee and he went very still. It was like watching my heart get ripped out. I was done telling myself I didn't fall in love with the guy in the short time I've known him, because I had. I was so fucking in love with him, it hurt. And it killed me to see him kissing onto James with such passion.. But then it stopped. Logan pulled away and stood up walking over to the fireplace setting his hand son his hips. I saw James chuckle and push himself up, taking off his coat. "What was that for Logan?" James jacket got tossed to the couch and he walked slowly and cautiously behind him.

"I just wanted…to see how I felt." I frowned, and I know James did too. Logan was speaking in code and it was pissing me off. "What…what did you need to talk to me about?" Logan turned almost running into James who put his hands on his sides and pulled him closer. Logan looked down fast and set his hand son James bulging biceps. I got it…he works out. I work out.

"Well I was going to tell you something about your attack but it's left my mind. I blame you for that." Logan looked up quick and just as gracefully and as fast as I climbed up the tree, I jumped down and hoped the neighbors fence going directly to the window of Logan's living room. I ducked down low and pressed my back hard against the wood and glanced to the street making sure no one saw me creeping.

"My attack? Maybe you should tell me about that…" I wish I could still see them, to know if Logan was stupid enough to know the guy who attacked him was killed but kept crouching down.

"Well we had a guy come forward today. He was pretty messed up, cuts and bruises. He said he saw the guy who attacked you and tried to stop him. The same guy you said was here yesterday. He gave the same description." I gritted my teeth wishing I had put the bullet in Michael's head instead of his chest but couldn't do anything about it now.

"Are-are you sure?" I smiled loving that Logan was a little smarter than that. "That guy yesterday said…"

"I know what he said Logan but he was lying to you. And he obviously through he could get away with it because he broke in and already attacked you. He probably thought you have too much trust issues which is something I find really cute in you." If I could be a fly on the wall during this conversation I would be so happy. The things James said…were kind of dick-ish and I wasn't the only one who caught on.,

"Oh I see…so I don't know that the guy who attacked me wasn't the same one from yesterday and I'm probably too trusting of people so who knows what other stupid things I think." I closed my eyes lying my head back on the window sill and had to smile.

"That's not what I meant Logan. I know you think you know who attacked you, but you also had serious head trauma. Your head could have seen one thing, while your eyes saw another." It went sickly quiet after that and I almost sat up and looked in. However I heard movement, someone walking and then an irritated sigh from Logan.

"You should leave."

"Logan! Don't be like that alright…I just am trying to help you out…be there for you…protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me James! I want you to be my friend! My best friend…the same one who would sneak into my window at night just so we could watch horrible movies together! I want you to be the guy I can go to, and ask for help, if I need to! Not the one who insists I do, just because I'm a weak nerd!"

"I never said that Logan!"

"You didn't have to! I get you're a cop James but I can take care of myself! I can take care of myself Kendall!" My whole body froze up and again the house went quiet. I heard right…right? He just said my name…didn't he? I closed my eyes and squeezed my fists tight searching for his mind. His feelings. Trying To feel with the air around me, what was running through his head. Why he would say it to begin with.

"Who is Kendall?" James voice was soft and actually sounded hurt. I ignored him still trying to search for Logan having no luck. "Maybe I should go…you probably have someone else…here already." I slowly opened my eyes hearing hurried footsteps and then the front door get slammed open. I stayed low ducking down just a little watching James rush to his truck jacket balled up in his right fist. He fumbled with his keys for a minute before unlocking the truck, getting in and slamming the door hard. I heard a hard fist hit his steering wheel before he put the key in the ignition and drove off. Even though I knew James was gone, half way home probably I couldn't get up from my spot.

"I know you're there Kendall." I stood up quick and turned seeing Logan staring at me form his porch. "Did you have to listen the whole time?"

"How did you know? Did you see me?" He breathed out hard and nodded his head. He turned and walked into his house making me follow quick. I shut and locked the door before stopping in the middle of his living room staring at the back of his head.

"I saw you crouch in front of my window. Thankfully James had his back turned…can you believe the nerve of that guy?! Telling me I don't know who attacked me and that I had serious head trauma! I'm the doctor alright…I know I had serious head trauma but it didn't effect my vision!" He turned and pushed past me going down his hall and into his bedroom. I followed not sure what else to do and waited in the doorframe watching him. He was on the floor feeling around under his bed. When he found it he pulled it out quick and tossed it to his bed. It was an old shoebox. But it sounded like there was something heavy inside it. I took a few small steps inside and he flipped the lid open. He reached in and brought out a small hand gun. I took a step back and gently raised my hands.

"I get your pissed off but…" He turned to me, smiled at my body language and gently put the gun back on his bed.

"I bought it a couple years ago when there was a slew of break in's and robberies. I just wanted to be prepared you know. I even went to the range with Carlos and James a couple times but I've never had to actually use it." He turned his whole body to me and leaned against his bed with one hip. "While you go out and try to figure out what you need to figure out, I want to learn to actually defend myself. I want to be the strong one for once. I don't want to have people looking out for me."

"There's nothing wrong with people being there for you Logan."

"Don't do that Kendall. I know what I want to do and I don't want to have anyone try to change my mind about it. Either you help me, or I find someone else who will. That's why you're here right? To protect me? Well one way to protect me would be to tech em to defend myself in case something happened and you were there. Obviously the man…Michael…who attacked me, didn't die like you thought. Which means he's probably going to come try to find me again. And if the cops think it was you…and something happened with that…" I walked over to him quick, grabbed his gun, took out the magazine and took out the bullets in the chamber. I through the empty gun back in the shoe box and shoved the bullets in my jean pockets.

"Okay I'll help. But no guns." He opened his mouth to try to argue me but I turned and walked out of his room quick. I even shut the door and kept my hand on the knob breathing out hard.

I was proud he was asking for me to teach him to fight. I was happy he kicked James out of his house and told him they were only friends. I was also very confused. Him kissing me was still ringing through my mind and even thought I should probably think about the most important things for him to learn…I could only ask what did the kiss mean?


	7. Chapter 7: Pineapple

We weren't going to say anything about the kiss. Either of them. I thought I was insane when I kissed Kendall, that's why I wasn't surprised to see he had left. But then I quickly realized he left because James had come over. And again I thought I was insane for kissing James mostly because I knew Kendall was out there, somewhere watching us. Watching me because he had to. Nothing more. But that didn't help the realization that when I kissed James, unlike before, I felt nothing. Nothing could ever come close to Kendall's soft cold lips, unless it was Kendal himself. And if it was the Gods looking down on me, pointing to what I needed, what I should have, I saw Kendall crouch in front of my front window. And everything clicked. This man was going to do everything in his power to be near me and that was enough for me to want to try to throw myself at him again. I couldn't find a more perfect time then when he was going to teach me to fight. I could hardly sleep thinking about what could and hopefully would happen.

I was woken up early to the smell of bacon being cooked and coffee being brewed. I took the fastest shower I could, changed into a pair of black basketball shorts and a plain white shirt with a grey sweater over it. I slipped on some vans and hurried out into my kitchen. I almost freaking keeled over. If he wasn't trying to keep me alive, he wasn't doing a very good job. He had his back to me which I found convenient so he couldn't see me lose my damn mind. He was in front of my stove, no shirt on, and only a pair of black skinny jeans. No socks, no belt…nothing but the jeans and his boxers that I could see just a little below two perfect little dimples above his butt. I finally got to see all his tattoo's and I strongly approved. They made him look more…human that I expected. However, the real kicker was the fact that he was a little wet still form a shower I never heard him take. His hair was messy, up in different places and the back of his neck had a few lines of water slowly going down to his back. My mouth was dry and my hands were sweaty. I thought for a minute I was going to charge him and force him to kiss me back, but I stayed cool, bowed my head down and cleared my throat walking to the fridge. "Morning."

"Hey…I knew the smell of bacon would get your attention. I was going to wake you up when it was done because I want to start early this morning." I grabbed the gallon of milk that was half full and walked over to the coffee pot that was unfortunately very close to him. "Also I know you go back to work tomorrow so this isn't going to be a really crazy lesson. I'm just teaching you the basics, and I'm going to teach you to shoot some more." I glanced up at his face and nodded slow. I noticed he had a little beard starting to grow and I felt an urge to run my fingers over the stubble. I looked away quick and grabbed the full pot of coffee. "Also…if you want I can call Carlos…if you're more comfortable with him…coming at you or…"

"No." I probably sounded too needy and desperate because he turned to me fast with eyebrow's raised. I laughed nervously and poured the coffee into a mug with a shaky hand. "I just think…I'd learn more…directly from you." A.K.A. I wanted you to touch me, in any way possible.

"Okay…whatever works better for you." And with that the conversation was dropped and we went on to have a huge breakfast. It made me nervous actually because he kept getting me to eat more and more food, which could only mean I needed some serious strength. And I felt so freaking weird eating in front of him, because all he did was drink his coffee pouring in another vile of blood. After my third piece of toast, I was done, but I sat back and stared at him playing with the empty vile. I knew if I asked him where he got the blood he'd get upset, like every other time I asked him questions, but I really wanted to know. No blood bank would just give out and if he wasn't around Emilio anymore, he couldn't really be getting his blood anymore.

"Where do you get the blood?" Stupid mouth speaking before I told it not to. He looked up at me fast and smiled small.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that. With everything about me, that's like…one of the last questions you ask."

"I know how delicate it is to talk to you." He frowned and is snickered sitting back grabbing my mug. "Do you have a stash of Emilio's blood somewhere?" He shook his head and at the same time, we both took a sip of our coffee's. I set my down first, half full still and shoved my hand sin the front pocket of my sweater.

"I get it voluntarily." I scrunched my eyebrows together and he smiled looking anywhere but at my face. "I don't got to the blood bank, or any hospital…I get it from someone who has no problem with me taking his."

"Carlos?" He turned to me quick and nodded. "Yeah I kind of figured. You guys seem pretty close."

"Yeah well he hangs it over my head that I saved his life. He thinks he needs to do the same thing for me I guess. It's annoying at shit, and at first I didn't want to do it. But when I collapsed in front of him completely backing out he cut a tiny cut in his thumb and put it over my mouth and saved me. Now it's just second nature to us."

"He doesn't get weak form the blood loss?" He chuckled and stood up finishing his coffee and walking away. I frowned and followed after him quickly, not worrying about the mess I was going to have to clean up. I hurried after him into the spare room I was letting him use and even walked to the bed as he walked to the desk that had his black duffle on it. "So if you don't have blood you collapse?"

"It's like when people who are diabetic. If they have too much sugar or not enough they can get really sick and faint. Same with me but if I have too much…" He stopped and turned to me pointing to something beside me on the bed. I looked down quick and grabbed the small hand gun I didn't even realize was there. I stood up and walked it over to him handing it over gently. Our fingers touched momentarily before he pulled away and set the gun in a small back pack eh took form his duffle. "If I have too much I turn into a killing machine. It's like crack. It just makes me lose my mind. So if I do ever pass out in front of you, don't give me more than a milliliter. And I know you know how much that is, because you're the doc." I smiled and backed up back to the bed watching him still. He pulled out another small bag except opened it and walked to me, showing me the contents.. I swallowed hard and had to look away. It was about 15 vales of dark red blood. "Carlos doesn't get weak form the blood loss because when I take the blood form him I take vile full every month. In the beginning I had to take about three every week because it was such a difference from Emilio's but my body got used to it and I cut back quite a bit." I heard him turn and watched as he tossed the bag into the small black backpack and sigh. "We're going to go to my house…it's more open, not anyone around and if anything happens I can take care of you fast."

"If anything happens?" He turned to me slipping on a black short sleeved shirt, smiling. I pushed off his bed and shook off the fear and worry. "Please remind me to kick your ass later…" I hurried out of his room going to mine and grabbing my phone and wallet. Just as I turned off my overhead light I felt a vibration from my right hand and looked down quick. It was a text from James. "_I'm sorry about last night. I was a dick and I don't want to lose you as a friend. I found someone who can help us with finding the guy who attacked you, and I'm going to talk to him today. If you want, I can come over after and we can talk." _I leaned against my door frame hating how he could make my emotions go up and down like a rollercoaster. One minute he's telling me he wants more than a friendship and the next he doesn't want to lose my friendship. It wasn't fair to me. Especially because if he found out about anything that has happened, not only would I lose his friendship, but any chance of having a life with him.

"I can tell you're getting more comfortable around me. Kick my ass? Really?" I looked up quick and shoved my phone in my front sweater pocket. Kendall stopped his back over his right shoulder and a hoodie in his left hand. "Everything alright?" I laughed and nodded walking past him to the front. "You sure?" I nodded and walked to my front door pulling it open. It shut quick form behind me. I kept my hand on the knob and put my head down breathing out softly. I was aware his arm was right by my head keeping the door shut, but I became painfully aware how close he actually was to me. I could feel his breath on my neck, and I swear I felt his chest touch my back. "Don't let him make you feel weak. If eh only knew half the shit you've put up with, from Michael, me…he'd think you were Superman. You don't need someone else's approval to feel happy or safe." His arm dropped from the door and I quickly pulled it open again. Speaking of rollercoasters of emotions…

Our drive to his house was quite again, much like the one before, and like before, when we pulled into his long driveway and I saw the stables, my heart picked up speed and I felt happy. Like really happy. I smiled big seeing the three horses I pet yesterday and wanted to see them again. But we didn't stop to let me out and he didn't stop in front of his house. He drove around to the back and parked by the back door. When he got out so did I and waited to walk until he started to. I followed him all the way to the big garage door he gracefully pulled open and walked in behind him putting my hands in my front pocket of my sweater. I didn't really take into account how cold it was going to be. It was cloudy and it would probably rain. Thank God we were doing this inside his garage. "Alright…" He gently tossed his bag to a work bench and turned to me unzipping his sweater. He pulled out a black beanie form his hoodie and tossed it over to me. I caught it before it touched the floor and gave him a weird look. "You'll catch your death out here." I smiled and pulled it on feeling warm instantly. "Our safe word is going to be pineapple. I already told you I'm not going to do anything extreme but it doesn't mean I won't accidently take it too far. If I do, say pineapple."

"Why can't I just say stop…or don't? Like a normal person." I situated the beanie on my head and looked up in time to see him smiling. Everything sort of happened in slow motion after that.

I watched him come towards me and even watched him grab around my throat. I automatically tried to crawl his hand away but he was squeezing too tight. And then eh lifted me. My tippy toes barely touched the ground and I closed my eyes gasping for air. "Fight me Logan…get me to stop."

"I can't…I…"

"Don't tell me you can't. I know you can. Get me to let go of your neck!" I opened my eyes quick and realized I had a small advantage point. Because I was already too much shorter than him, when he lifted me, he gave em the opportunity to knee him in his groin. When I raised my knee he looked down but it was too late. I came into contact with him and like that…I was dropped. I fell to my own knees and held around my throat rubbing it softly. "God damn-it." I looked up and stood up even faster backing away. He had his hand son his hips, head back taking labored breaths. "Okay…not the way I would have gone…but amazing effort."

"There was nothing else I could have done." He looked to me and shook his head stepping towards me slowly. "Besides…you didn't even give me a warning."

"Most guys who try to kill you don't give you a 5 second head start. And there is always something you can do, to get out of anything. Someone grabs your throat like that, your hands are free." I swallowed hard still rubbing my neck and he stopped inches form me. "Vampire or not, eye gouging hurts like a bitch." I looked away feeling stupid for not even thinking that. "You struggled. You were trying to get my hand off your neck when you could have taken me down right away by shoving your thumbs in my eyes. I would have dropped you, brought both my hands to my eyes to cover them and then you could have pulled out a gun, or a knife and finished me." I turned back to him and he quickly tore off his sweater throwing it to the ground without a care. "What do you remember about Michael doing to you." I glanced around his fairly empty garage and could faintly remember a knife to my throat.

"I was on the ground…he had a knife to my throat and he cut me." I looked back to him and shrugged. "I also remember him just talking to me, but then it kind of got fuzzy." Slowly he raised his hand and touched around my wound still very sore on my forehead. But his touch was so cool, it made it feel a little better.

"You don't remember how you got this?" I swallowed hard shaking my head and he nodded taking his hand off my forehead. "Get on the ground." I did without saying another word and laid flat on my back. He stood tall over me but kneeled down quick. He again put his and on my throat, but not as rough or as hard. He held it gently and looked over my face. "If I had a knife right now…to your throat and was second away from slicing it open, what would you do?" I looked down his body quick and then looked at my surroundings to try to find a stick…or something. "Take your eyes off me and you're dead." I turned back to him quick and locked eyes with him. He shook his head and out of nowhere his thumb started to rub up and down the cut also still sore on my neck. And then his other fingers started to move over my skin, making em shiver in fear and excitement. He was so gentle with his touches it felt good. But he also still had a very serious look on his face. Something weird rushed over me, telling em to sit up and kiss him again. Hopefully he wouldn't try to rip my throat out.

I slowly pushed myself up resting on my elbows first watching his every move. His hand stayed on my neck, and I swear I saw him swallow hard. When I continued to push myself up, I felt a little bit of pressure on my throat but ignored it. He wasn't going to hurt me. I could see it in his eyes. I could also see a war in his eyes playing out form his mind. He didn't know what to do with my sudden braveness. He didn't know if he should back away, or force back onto the ground, to finish our lesson. He did neither. When I was finally on my butt my right hand reached up slowly and set it on his neck his eyes darted down. I kept staring at them, not sure how far I was going to let myself get before I got some sense knocked into me. And then I leaned forward, slowly and his eyes darted back up to mine. Just as I was an inch away from his mouth, he was gone. I watched him push off the ground, away from me and run out of the garage. I heard a door to his house open, and then close hard and loud. I jumped up quick and ran outside trying to figure out what to do. My body, acting on its own accord, moved to the only door I saw and pushed it open. I walked in, loving the heat form his house and shut the door softly behind me. I walked past his kitchen which seemed completely empty and into the living room I started him in yesterday. Down the hall I could see his bedroom door shut tight and sighed out, defeated.

I knew I had to give him time and space to cool down so I started to look around his house again. I walked to the same bookcase I saw the picture of his mom and sister and smiled at their smiling faces. I then bent down slightly looking at the rest of the books he had that I didn't get time to grab. One was an old brown leather one, with nothing written on the seam. I grabbed it, turning to look at his door to make sure he was still inside and flipped it open to the first page quick. Written in ink, in a beautiful cursive name. It was Italian and all I could make out was "Emilio." My curiosity perked up inside my head idiotically thinking this could answer all my questions. However when I turned the page, I shut the book quick and groaned out quietly. It was all in Italian and the only other language I knew was French. Barely. I shoved it back in its place but kept my hand on the book. Sitting in the spot next to the book with Emilio's name in it was another journal like leather book, this one a little newer. I let go of the brown one and grabbed the black one walking quick to the chair in front of the desk he was sitting in yesterday. I opened this book up and smiled big, feeling victorious. It was all in English and they very first page had a sloppy handwritten note that could easily be a 10 year olds handwriting. I scanned the rods quick, going down to the bottom and squeezed around the book tight seeing a name. His name. I went back up to the top quick and swallowed hard preparing myself for what I was about to read.

"_I'm getting stronger. I can feel it in my body. I don't feel scared anymore. I feel brave. He helps me feel that way. I didn't know I could ever feel like this even after I watched Don get killed in front of me. But he made everything better. I also feel weird around him at the same time and I think it's because I know I shouldn't be feeling that way about…him. It didn't seem normal and I didn't like the dreams I have about him. He's always in them and something always happens between the two of us. I want to talk to him about…ask for his guidance, but I never can. It would be embarrassing, but I also didn't want to know the truth about my thoughts. They scared me. The only upside to everything I guess, is that I am getting better at drinking the blood. It doesn't taste so bitter anymore. –Kendall." _

I sat back staring at the last few lines feeling my head swim. What was he talking about? What feelings weren't normal and why would he be so embarrassed to talk to him? I at first didn't understand who "him" was but reading the lien about drinking the blood, I knew it was Emilio. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure Kendall wasn't watching me and quickly dove back into the journal. I flipped a few pages forward, hoping if he continued writing as he got older, some of my questions could be answered. On the top of one of the pages I was flipping through fast I saw 19th Birthday in big black letters. I quickly opened it up completely and bent down reading as fast as I could. Thankfully his penmanship had improved.

"_Another year older, and another day stronger. I can't describe how amazing it feels to know anyone who would want to hurt me, or come after me, would die in a split second. It feels like royalty. If I didn't do it myself, I have a hundred or more people ready to fight for my name. My honor. I don't let it get to my head, and if I need something done, I'll probably do it myself, but knowing I have that kind of power…excites me. Emilio was right: the weak are simple toys for us to use at our will. If they don't like it, they will get stronger. We're only doing them a favor. _

_I learned something new about Emilio tonight. Which means I guess I learned something about myself. He said the three words I never thought he would ever say to anyone. And he said them to me. He told em he loved me and then we made love until the sun came up. It was the best birthday present I had ever gotten. I was unsure about him and I at first…but he really knows how to make a guy feel good, and he takes care of me. I can see myself living the rest of my life with him…"_

"So you like snooping on people?" I jumped up quick and backed up against the table hard grabbing the journal in my hand and closing it, holding it tight. I gasped quietly seeing him. He looked…different. Like he was really pissed off and…blood thirsty. It sounds ridiculous but he really did look like he was out for blood. My blood in particular. "Reading something interesting?" When he took the first step towards me I backed further into the desk, practically sitting on it. He only chuckled darkly, and very lowly. "What's the matter Logan? You were fine out in the garage with me being close to you…why is it different now?" I swallowed hard and had to tilt my head to look up at him. He was right in front of me and one of his hand moved up slowly and touched my face. I tensed up seeing his eyes dark. Like black. "Isn't this what you wanted Logan?" He move in closer to me, so close I could feel his breath on my face and I closed my eyes.

"Pineapple."


	8. Chapter 8: Lighter Fluid

My head felt fuzzy. Like there were some wires loose and screw coming undone. I hated being this close to him. I hated looking directly into his eyes. I hated hearing his fast, pained breaths. I hated how my body was reacting, and I especially hated that I had no control over my own arms and hands. I know he said something to me. I know he was uncomfortable with me being so close and wanted me to get away, but I couldn't stop myself. I reached behind him quick, making him turn his head away from me. I felt the all too familiar leather book in his hand and pulled on it. It didn't come out of his grasp as easily as I thought it would. He was holding onto it for dear life. I tried to pull again, not being as rough as I probably should and again, it wouldn't budge. With my hand behind his back still I reached out slowly with my other hand and set it on his stomach. He looked up to me quick, his eyes furiously searching over my face. I let my hand trail down to just below the hem of his grey sweater. If I wanted, I could have him completely undressed in front of me, without missing a beat. If I wanted I could have him on the floor, underneath me. I could easily grab around his throat and choke him out completely. And if I wanted…I could kill him with one hand. But I didn't…I didn't even come close to doing any of those things. I simply pushed my hand up under his sweater and moved it around until I had it over his rib cage. I let it sit on his body while he looked down and still held my book tight in his grips. I looked at the beanie…my beanie still on his head and smiled small. There was a tiny voice in my head telling me to get away from him and tell Carlos I couldn't do it anymore. But a bigger voice, one that scared me a little told me to pull him into my body and let fate decided what was next. So I did.

I guess I was so used to being looked over that when I pulled him into me, crashing out bodies together forcing his face to look up at mine, I assumed he would push em away and tell me I was out of his league. When I let go of the book and put my hand on the small of his back to push him into me, he looked up quick. We locked eyes and he dropped him mouth open. I heard the book fall form his hands and hit the desk and soon after he brought both his hands up to my chest and laid them there gently. I could feel the heat radiating off his hands encompassing my chest. It made me forget what I was doing or what I was planning on doing. Until his hands slid up on my chest and cupped my neck. Our eyes never left the other and I don't think he blinked. His hands didn't stay on my neck either…he let them trail up further onto my ears and then down my jaw line. The warmth from his hands kind of burned my scar on my jaw, but I ignored it. That little bit of pain was nothing compared to what he was making me feel everywhere else. My defenses were kicked in by him form the second he kissed me the first time and now it was a miracle I wasn't telling him he could do whatever he wanted to me. He could say he wanted to put me in a tub of gasoline and lit it and I would have gone along very willingly. The last time I felt like this…I got seriously fucked over. But even that thought wasn't enough to make me stop him.

His hands on my face stayed still for a while as I moved my hand form his back up and under his sweater like my other one. I wanted to pull his sweater off, but didn't want to lose the contact form his hands on my face. When both my hands were gripping the sides of his body, his hands continued to move. Although they were shaky, his two pointer fingers slowly traced over my bottom lip and his thumbs rested on my chin as if to hold me in place. I loved to feel his fingertips on my face and I loved that he wasn't going fast. He was really taking his time with touching me. I honestly wouldn't want it any other way. His pointer fingers traced back to the outsides of my bottom lip and his eyes moved down form my eyes as he stood up on his toes. He wasn't that much shorter than me, but short enough he needed to get on tippy toes to level with my face. When he did he closed his eyes fast and leaned in even faster, smashing our lips together. This time, I didn't push him away because this time I knew I would be able to control myself. I softly moved my arms behind him and wrapped around his back pulling him closer to me. His hands left my face so his arms could wrap around my neck and get further onto my waiting mouth. He was the first to open his mouth and I wasn't about to deny what he was so clearly asking for. I opened mine as well and let my tongue fall into his sweet tasting mouth. As soon as our tongues hit, my animal instincts kicked in, and I picked him up. One of his hands went to my neck and held on as I wrapped his legs around my waist. I walked backwards knowing my living room was big but not big enough for me to not find the couch. When the back of my legs hit the edge of the couch I sat down fast and moved my hand to the top of his thighs. His hands went down my body quick and started pulling on the bottom of my shirt. I quickly sat up letting him pull it all the way to my neck, all the while we still made out. I raised my arms and pulled away from his mouth so he could take the shirt off my body. I didn't wait to pull up his sweater and he also raised his arms letting me take It off. When I threw it to the floor I noticed my beanie fell off his head. I sat back a little just watching him as he looked me up and down and quickly took off the white shirt still keeping his flesh form me. When it touched the ground he bent down and grabbed my face kissing me again. I grabbed onto his slim waist and dug my fingertips into his skin letting him roam the inside of my mouth. I wanted to explore the rest of his body, with my eyes, my lips, my tongue my teeth…but he wasn't going to let that happen. For some reason my mouth was more important and he wasn't going to let me pull away. His hands never left my head. They moved up from my cheeks all the way up through my hair and tugged lightly. He was in complete control as he would tilt his head to the left to get better access and then to the right. It made me think he was trying to kiss my face off…or kiss the life out of me. He was doing a fantastic job on both parts.

I don't remember the last time I made out like this. It made em feel like a teenager again even thought my teenage years weren't full of making out with people, I assumed this is what happened for normal people. I loved that he could make me feel this amount of happiness and pleasure and make me actually feel. It disappointed em and upset me like crazy when he pulled away from my mouth. But as soon as I opened my eyes his head was done and his lisp were on my neck, kissing and sucking softly, all the while his hands worked quickly to undo my jeans. I put my head back ad trace dup and down his sides with my fingers slowly, moaning quietly. He got my button popped off, and my zipper down, but continued to suck on my neck. I was going to have a hickey, but I didn't care. I figured it would be best if he left marks on me, instead of the other way around. I let him go fast and put my hands down at my sides. One of his hands started to push into my jeans, over my boxers but stopped quick. He pushed off my body and sat back on my lap. I felt my mouth go dry seeing him looking down at me with a crazy look in his eyes. His fingers pushed into pecks softly and pushed off me completely. I sat up slowly and leaned forward with my lips. His hands ran through my hair and I kissed onto the skin below his belly button. His hands ran all the way back to my neck and slowly pushed back up. I kissed up to his belly button and then stuck my tongue out, and traced all the way down to the top of his shorts. His hands left my head fast and moved to his shorts slowly starting to pull them down. I stood up quick and started to pull my jeans down as well nudging the side of his face with mine. He bent slightly letting his shorts and boxers fall off his hips. When I was pushing my jeans down I kissed the side of his head and closed my eyes. His hands went on mine and helped pushed my jeans and boxers down my legs. We both struggled to kick off the clothes and our shoes for a minute before he pushed me back down on the couch and climbed back on my lap. I set my hands on his thighs and rubbed gently as he sat up and reached behind him softly grabbing my hard dick. He rubbed me a couple times before breathing out shakily and set me at his entrance. He let me go quick and pushed down completely on me. I put my head back and groaned out feeling him surround my cock. When he was fully seated on me, no moving, just keeping me inside him, his hands went on top of mine and picked them up so we could lock our fingers together. He pushed gently forward making my arms go up outside my head as he attached his lips to mine again.

He was slow to start moving on top of me keeping our hands locked and our lips connected. I tried to keep my hips down and not thrust harder into him, but I couldn't help myself. When I knew he was comfortable with me inside him and he had made a steady rhythm I knew it was okay to go a little harder like I wanted. The first time I did, he moved away from my lips and turned his head lying it on my shoulder. He groaned out, rather loudly and squeezed my hands hard. I put my head back panting and continued to thrust into him. Our arms were at an awkward angle and it got to the point of bothering him. He let my hands go and set his on the outside of my body. He groaned out loud again and turned his head to kiss my shoulder. After another thrust into him, he bit down on my shoulder and groaned into my skin starting to wrap his arms around my back. I moved both my hands around him as well and grabbed ahold of his butt helping him bounce up and down on me. His kisses moved over my Adam's apple. When he licked over it, that was it for me and I was yelling, sitting up, holding around his back and squeezing around him hard. His arms moved up around my head and held it softly while also yelling and cussing.

I gently lifted us, after pulling out of him and turned us so I could lay him flat on his back on the couch. I quickly put a pillow under his head before lying over top of him, putting a blanket over us. I put my head on his chest and happily listened to his heartbeat. He was still trying to get his breathing under control and every now and then he'd sigh out softly while running his fingers up through my hair. It was times like these when I wished I could sleep. I wasn't dead so that's why I didn't sleep. But I was always on edge…I had a type of blood in my body that made me not have to sleep, or eat. But being with Logan…made me feel human again. He made me want to be a better version of myself.

Lying on his body, feeling his hands still touching me, made me forget about who he was and why he was near me. I didn't care about Michael, and I didn't care about Emilio. I could have cared less about what could happen to the both of us if anyone found out. When I heard his breathing slow down and his fingers stopped moving I pushed off him a little and smiled down at his sleeping body. Nothing, absolutely nothing could have made me sad, or angry. Except I pushed off him completely and started t put the blanket over him I saw something that made me feel awful. He was shivering, and had Goosebumps all over his body. On his thighs and his hips, were bruises were my hands were. My stomach turned and I wanted to take back everything I had done but covered him up and decided to deal with it later. I covered him quickly letting him turned his body to face the back of my couch. I made sure he was completely covered before bending down and kissing his left temple. When I pushed myself up, I grabbed my boxers and jeans and pulled them on walking to my desk. I grabbed the journal I say him reading and walked to the bookshelf grabbing the other brown one filled front to back with Emilio's stories. I walked to the back door in my kitchen and walked out into the cold bitter sharp wind and walked to my garage. I grabbed a can of lighter fluid, a match book and walked back out into the cold. In the middle of the driveway a few feet away from my parked car I tossed the books onto the ground and opened the lighter fluid. I poured half of it on the two books and bent down getting a match out and striking it. I threw it on the books and watched the books engulf in flames. I stood up grabbing the fluid and backed away to my garage watching the flames.

It was part of my past that I didn't need anymore. Watching those books burned lifted a huge weight off my shoulders and made me feel just a little better then I already was.

**Literally this was the very first chapter I ever wrote without any dialogue. Pretty proud of that…as always tell me what you think. **** Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9: If You Want To Help Me

It must have been a dream. No way would that have ever happened in real life, to me. With him. It sucked and thinking about how stupid I was for thinking it was true pissed me off. But because it was dream, I was going to keep my eyes closed and imagine him touching me again. Kissing…loving me again. I could picture his hand son my hips and his lips on my neck. I could feel his hands on my back. Well one of them. In fact it felt also really real. Like I could literally feel his fingertips tracing up and down my spine. The feeling was enough for me to open my eyes and figure out why I could feel another person touching me. I blinked a couple times seeing I was in my own bed face down. I was facing the wall next to my closet and was on the edge of the bed. When I raised my head and started to turn it slowly the fingers stopped. I pushed up on elbows and automatically felt happy. Kendall was lying on his side, one hand on the small of my back, the other was under his head propping him up. I had to smile seeing him naked, or I assumed naked, in my bed, next to me. He smiled back. It wasn't a big smile but it wasn't so small it hurt me. He looked genuinely happy which I hadn't seen him look since first meeting him. "Hey sleepy. I was just gonna wake you up. You're alarm went off about 5 minutes ago." I groaned and quickly rolled onto my side facing him and scooted closer pushing into him. I pulled the blanket up over my head, keeping his out and touched him. He was real. I snuggled in closer wrapping an arm around him like he was doing to me. He giggled over top of me, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter faster. "If it was my choice, you wouldn't have to go to work either but I know, just as well as you, you love your job."

"This is better." I said it as quiet as I could to not scare him away but he just pulled me in closer to him. My lips brushed over his chest and I closed my eyes. "I always set my alarm an hour before I should actually get ready. I've tricked my mind to get up but go back to sleep for a while so when my alarm goes off again, I'll be ready."

"Smart." I smiled into his skin and kissed it softly. "Then I don't feel bad for keeping in bed for a few more minutes." I laughed pushing myself up form under the blankets to get face to face with him. Something suddenly dawned on me hard.

"Weren't we at your house?" He laughed and nodded bringing the hand that was wrapped around me, up to my face. He brushed it over my cheek before pushing my hair up on my head.

"Yeah. But I knew it would be easy to be here so you could get ready for work." I nodded and cautiously leaned in to kiss him. When he didn't jump back or push me away I went completely in and attached his lips to mine. He kissed back moving his hand to my neck to hold me gently. I absolutely cared less about any details about him taking me home. I obviously slept through the drive and he carried me everywhere, I assume, but that was all the thinking I did. Because he started to push up on me. I rolled onto my back and let him put himself over me kissing me hard. His hands went up outside my head while one of his legs pushed in between mine. I noticed then that I had boxers on, and he had jeans on. SO he was only shirtless but it was enough for me. I pushed my hand sup through his hair pulling him down on me harder and smiled into our kiss.

We made out for almost 20 minutes straight me occasionally pushing away to catch my breath. He let me get up and shower while he made me breakfast, again, and when I got in the bathroom I was actually shocked to see my body. I looked freezing. Like I had Goosebumps and my skin kind of looked blue. The real kicker were the bruises on my hips, waist, some on my arms and a few on my necks. I looked like I had gone through 20 rounds with Ali, especially with the cuts on my forehead and neck. And to make all that much better…I didn't care. I could be marked up head to toe by that man and I would welcome it happily.

I walked out into the kitchen completely dressed with my backpack over my shoulder. I set in on one of the chairs by the table and walked to the right side of the table where a laptop, probably Kendall's was open. I sat down in front of it and started looking at the open web page. "You have a snooping problem." He got right behind me setting two cups of coffee on either side of the laptop. He kissed the side of my head and just as I read "medical study" on the screen he closed the lid. I sighed and turned my head to face him but he was standing up one hand on the back of the chair. "I was just trying to find some things out online about the garlic placebo." He turned before giving m one last look and walked back into the kitchen. "There were some medical studies done, on people given a garlic pill they called it." I got up from the chair and walked over to him. He was chopping fresh fruit I didn't know I had. I walked right by him and grabbed a purple grape already in the bowl. "One of the studies was to see if it could be a cure for the common cold. All the results…well 97% of the results come up with nothing. In fact that percent of the people got a worse cold than usual. I don't even know what the point of it was." I shrugged and leaned against the counter watching him gracefully slice up a cantaloupe.

"When Medical studies are done, doctors are trying to find the next big thing. They want to make sure common things like Garlic or…" I picked up a grape and put it between our face. "A grape isn't the missing link for a cure for cancer. They try to look at every aspect of everything to find if it will help with anything. Sometimes it's a waste of time but we have had a few gems come out from the studies."

"So…if they were working with garlic…maybe they were trying to find something else. Maybe they were trying to cure something else." I scrunched my eyebrows popping the grape in my mouth staring at him. He set his knife down and turned to me swallowing hard. "Maybe they found out about people like me. Maybe their trying to cure it."

"Cure vampires?" He shrugged still staring at me and I shook my head. "But nothing can cure…death…or reverse death, however you want to say that."

"True…but for someone like me, or that kid you helped, it might work. Right?" I felt my mouth drop open and he smiled slipping a hand on my side pulling me into him. "I think I figured out why they were after you. They probably thought you were going around curing people of this horrible life. Much like the doctor in Seattle. Seattle is riddled with Vampires…I wouldn't be surprised if someone di d find out and wanted to stop it all. That's why there's an uprising, and why they're so pissed."

"Okay that's terrifying to think…how do we stop it." He laughed and kissed my forehead before turning back to the fruit.

"Leave that to me. You need to get to work."

We drove in separate cars, as to not cause suspicion. He said he would stay at the hospital all day until I was off, to watch me. It made me feel giddy. Usually I would hate someone who would be that suffocating, but something was different with Kendall. And I think it was because I was falling for him. Hard and fast and when I glanced down, he was standing there with open arms, waiting for me. He could have put a tracking device on me, and forbid me to leave the house and I would listen to him. Very willingly. I was always checking my rearview mirror to make sure he was still following me, and he was. And even when I parked he parked right next to me and got out following me up to the side entrance. We stopped at the door and I turned to him, not sure what to say or do. I didn't want to risk scaring him off or making him mad. Not that I think he would get mad at me anymore but I didn't want to take the chance. While I looked up in his eyes he reached in my pants pocket and pulled out my phone. I watched him closely as he did something to it and then slipped it back in my pocket. He leaned into me, kissing my nose and started to back away. "You have my number. Use it for any reason at all." I smiled big and pulled out my phone watching him turn and walk to his tiny sports car. I pushed open the door with my butt and looked through my contacts seeing his name with his number and bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't scream with excitement. I casually slipped my phone back in my pocket smiling at the few nurses and doctors passing me. I was going to stop by the nurses' station before going to my office and getting my coat and setting down my bag. I made the turn to the huge counter and scratched the back of my neck seeing one of my best friends who was also one of the best nurses at the hospital.

"Logan Mitchell…we all hear you were attacked in the garage and we don't hear from you at all." I smiled small and she walked from behind the counter coming right up to me hugging me tight. I hugged her back and closed my eyes, fighting a yawn. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Michelle. Just sore, and tired. I want my three days off back." She laughed in my ear and pulled away going back behind the counter and grabbing a clipboard putting it in front of me.

"Well it's busy already…have fun." I smirked and looked down at the first page seeing a patients name and the reason for being in. "Oh and those cute cop friends of yours are here." I looked up quick and she nodded pointing to the waiting room doors. "The tall one, he said as soon as you got in I was supposed to let him see you because you haven't been answering your phone." I rolled my eyes and walked quickly to the waiting room doors pushing them open and scanning the room. Carlos and James were sitting in the chairs furthest away from the door talking quietly to themselves.

"Carlos…James." They both looked up and stood up fast walking to me. I held the door open for them and when James got right next to me I started walking tucking the clipboard under my arm. I smiled at Michelle who grinned back and leaned on the counter.

"You're buying me lunch today Doctor." I nodded and smiled and continued to walk, and as soon as I turned the corner my smile fell and I glance dup at James who was staring at me, looking sad.

"What? You didn't have enough fun yelling at me and treating me like a child the other night, you have to do it at my work?"

"Logan I…"

"James what did we talk about?" I turned to Carlos who glared at James over my head before looking at me and smiling. "To be fair you haven't talked to me either. We just wanted to make sure you were alright, and to see if you needed anything form us." I could faintly hear humor in his voice. Maybe because he knew I was completely fine and I didn't need anything. We both knew Kendall was always watching, keeping me safe. Carlos was just putting on show for James's sake. I turned away from Carlos and stared ahead still walking. I stayed quiet until we got to my office, and I unlocked the door pushing it open. I stepped in first, not remembering I kept all the lights off, and kept the blinds shut the last time I left work. I blindly reached for the light switch by the door and touched it with my thumb. I flicked it on fast and took one more step into my office before stopping and hearing a hard breath leave my body. My office was completely destroyed. My desk was pushed down, my computer smashed on the ground. My filling cabinets were open, papers thrown out. The small plant I had in the corner was cut up with soil all over the place, and every picture that was on my wall was smashed on the floor. I felt my bag fall from my arm and hit the ground hard. I was gently pushed to the side as Carlos walked in and started to look around. "You haven't been here for three days?" He turned to me and I nodded taking tiny steps further into my messed up office. "James go call to have someone come in here and get prints." My shoulder was squeezed softly and then James turned and ran out, phone in hand. I walked over to Carlos who pulled his phone out as well and dialed someone quick putting it to his ear. He turned and glanced around again. "Hey…where are you? Oh you are…"He turned back to me and smiled small. "SO that's why I didn't hear from him all weekend…" My heart started to beat fast in my chest knowing he was talking to Kendall. I stepped forward and tried to grab his phone but he backed away laughing quietly. "No I am too…James wanted to come check up on Logan and we got to his office and it's fucked up dude. Shit's everywhere, his computer's broken…oh yeah…"Carlos locked eyes with me and the smile he did have on, fell and he swallowed hard. "Please tell me you haven't like…no I think I should know…don't be a prick…no don't' come in here. Because James idiot…oh you will not hang up on…" He stopped talking and put his phone out from his ear mouth wide open. "Little asshole…let me make sure James doesn't run into Kendall. Because FYI, Michael, the guy who attacked you said it was Kendall who attacked you and then him. We have absolutely no proof it was Kendall, but James is working his ass off to get the proof. Especially because you said his name the other night." a million imagines started to play in my head all of them making me panic. "I'll be right back. Don't leave unless you're with Kendall." I nodded quick and he backed out of the room going in the direction James did. I walked over to my computer desk and lifted it off the floor so I could sit down and get a grip on everything.

I was so concerned with the way my office looked I didn't notice or even hear my door get shut. Only when I moved my vision to the door I notice it shut and someone standing in front of it. I stood up quick and backed away hitting the wall behind me. The guy in front of my closed and locked door, smiled and just seeing him smile made it easier to realize who it was. It was the same guy who attacked me the other night. It was Michael. "Hey Logan…I didn't think it would be this hard to kill such a weak guy. I guess it's alright. It's kind of fun, and…" He pointed up at my face and I remembered Kendall's number in my phone. "I got a few nice hits in. I'll admit however…you and that piece of shit traitor are giving me a headache and I just want this to be over with. Right now." He started to walk towards me and I found my voice.

"Why me?" He stopped walking and shrugged glancing around. "As soon as I tell James and…"

"James? That idiot cop? He believes my entire story because I was shot. He's not going to do anything to me."

"If he finds you near my dead body…"

"I was too late to save you from that bad, bad man Kendall. I can be very persuasive. I had you convinced I was here to see my dear mom." I cringed seeing him walking towards me again, and faintly saw him grabbing my throat and throwing me in the garage three days ago. Just from seeing him, I remembered everything he did, and everything he said to me. Which also helped me remember Kendall picking me up off the ground, holding me and telling me I was going to be okay. "You don't mind if I cut a few corners with this? I just don't want to get any of your disgusting blood on me." He stopped right in front of me and I did the only thing I could. I clenched my right fist and raised it fast hitting his jaw. He turned a little and stumbled back giving me perfect opportunity to run to the door. That was as far as I got. I was grabbed by my hair on the back of my head and thrown down onto my back, hard. I tried getting up but foot stepped down onto my neck and pushed hard. "You are a lot stronger than I thought…" He stepped harder on my throat making em cough out and grab his leg to get him away from me. Here I was again with this son of a bitch stepping on me. And I unfortunately didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything at all…

"Logan?" The door knob jiggled making both of us look to it. I opened my mouth to scream but all that came out was a cough. "Are you alright?" James's voice never made me see clearer then right now and I was glad he still wanted to help me, even if I made a big deal out of it. "Open the door Logan, or tell us you're alright." I squeezed my eyes shut pushing on his leg but he kept pushing down harder on my throat. There was a loud bang against my door that suggested someone was throwing himself against it. I started hitting on the guys shin using all the strength I had but it was for not. My office door was busted open and James tumbled in, gun down at his side. The foot came off my throat and I stood up holding around it looking to James. As soon as I turned back to Michael, he was gone. No one was in the room with me but, I know they both saw someone, if not Michael. Carlos walked over to me putting a hand on my shoulder but I shoved him away staring at James.

"That was Michael…he's the one who attacked me…did all this. Was just stepping on my throat! You've been going after the wrong guy!" His mouth dropped open and I swallowed hard feeling my throat burn. "I just want to get work over with! Do you think you could go find the real criminal please!?" He slipped his gun back in his holster and moved towards me. I wanted to step away but was grateful for the big bear hug he pulled me. I set my chin on his shoulder and looked out my open door seeing worried looks from doctors and nurses. I smiled small and pushed away from James, not hugging him back. I looked up at him and shook my head. "If you want to help me, go find Michael. " He nodded once, turned to Carlos who patted my back and both walked out, squeezing between my colleagues. Some of them started to come in offering help but I couldn't be concerned with any of that. Standing behind the huge crowd looking in was Kendall. I smiled small at him getting a small smile back before he frowned. While keeping eye contact with me, I saw him texting. And then I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled it out quick and smiled bigger seeing a text form him.

"_Are you alright?" _I glanced up and nodded fast putting a hand on my throat. He shook his head softly before texting again. I felt the vibration and glanced down, automatically laughing out loud. "_Maybe next time I should actually teach you to fight instead of getting distracted with your body." _


	10. Chapter 10: Your Life Depends On It

His groans seemed to becoming more and more silent. Every time his back would hit the hard floor he would squeeze his eyes shut and clench his fists down at his sides, gritting his teeth. I don't know if he just wasn't feeling the pain anymore, or if he was learning to ignore it. I hoped for either one. It would make him stronger, and smarter. On the same token, I hated that I was the one making him fall on his back and feel the pain, but he kept asking for more, and more. Like usual, he pushed himself up shook his head a little and sighed out smiling small at me. "Again." I let my shoulders fall and slouched my whole body walking to him. He beamed up at me and I gently reached behind him and put my hand on the back of his head. His smile feel and I could only assume, he was worried I was going to do something to hurt his head. I shook my own head and looked down between our bodies.

"Don't you think you should take a break? I've been tossing you around in here, for the past 45 minutes."

"Yes but…" I moved my other hand up to his mouth and held around it gently, silencing him. He continued to talk in my hand, mumbling and I laughed. He stopped talking and set his hands on my sides and licked my palm. I remained still.

"Logan…I think it's great you want to learn to keep a killer from killing you, but if I hurt you in training, or kill you in training," His eyes looked up at my face quick and I nodded taking my hands off his head. "What will that say about my ability to protect people? I'd be out of a job." He rolled his eyes and gently shoved me away by my stomach. Not because I wanted to hurt him, but because he was being ornery and stubborn, I grabbed his right arm, spun him fast and pulled him back into my body holding around his neck tight. He gasped out and put his hands on my arm tugging gently. "Fine…one more." I growled it in his ear and squeezed around his throat a little tighter. "Do you know how long it takes someone to die from suffocation? Do you know what happens to someone's brain after you lose too much oxygen? I assume you do know because you're a doctor but I'll tell you…it turns to mush Logan. You can't think, eat, walk for yourself. You lose yourself in a simpler way…is that who you want this to end? If they were to even save you…you would have to depend on so many people for the rest of your life." He really started to struggle in my grasps because I was pissing him off. I was getting under his skin and I knew to get him to really fight back, I'd have to get under even more. "Someone like…James, who already coddles you and makes you feel weak, would have been right the whole time. He knows Logan…he knows you can't take care of yourself. He knows he's always going to have to be saving you, because you. Are. Pathetic." As if someone my size, my strength and my power stepped in the room, I was shoved back hard by an elbow hitting into my stomach. I let go his throat hard and felt the wind kind of get knocked out of me but he wasn't done. The same elbow that hit my stomach hit my nose hard, making me stumble back. I hit my butt on the ground hard and looked up quick seeing a gun pointed down at my face. I breathed out hard and he lowered it smiling, looking way too proud of himself. I grinned back up at him and watched as his hand reached out or one of mine. I laughed to myself, grabbed his hand, and yanked him down hard. He fell on top of me, but I switched us quick and put him underneath me, on his stomach and sat on the back of his legs, holding his hands behind his back. I twisted them a little and pulled the gun out of his hand, not sure how or when he even got the gun to begin with. "Would you help Michael up like that?" He closed his eyes trying to get out from under me but I squeezed his arms harder, twisting them more behind his back. He sighed, and stopped struggling opening his eyes.

"I just want it to be know that you don't' play fair." I laughed and let his arms go and pushed off and away from him. He moved away from me and sat back on his back rubbing his neck. "At least I got you off me."

"True." I stood up putting out my hand and helped him stand. Still holding his hand I walked him back into his house all the way to his living room. We decided to do some fighting after he got off work and decided to do it in his garage because there was more space. When we got in the living room, I flopped on the couch pulling him down on top of me. He straddled me fast and wrapped his arms around my neck, loosely. "And if it was someone trying to kill you, you wouldn't hesitate to shoot that gun would you?" He dropped his eyes to my chest and shrugged. "Even if your life depended on it?"

"I don't know…it takes a different kind of person to take another one's life." I couldn't understand why it was hard for him to kill someone who wanted him dead. "Kendall…I think your phone is vibrating." He looked up at me pointing to my leg underneath his and I felt the vibration. I pushed myself up on his couch setting one hand on his thigh while the other reached in my pocket grabbing my phone. I saw Carlos's name and number before answering, and looking up into Logan's gorgeous brown eyes. He smiled down at me and I sighed putting the phone to my ear.

"Yes?" Logan smiled and let his hands drop down to my chest.

"It's James…he was attacked Kendall! Michael followed him…I'm taking him to your house." I sat up fast holding around Logan who held around my neck so he wouldn't fly off. "I don't know what to do Kendall…he's bleeding so bad. He got his neck." I closed my eyes standing up setting Logan on the couch next to me. I walked down the hall to the room that had my bag and opened up my bag quick.

"How far are you?"

"About to turn down the driveway."

"When you get there take him into my garage and cover the wound, pressing on it. Was he bit?" I heard hurried footsteps come in behind me but ignored them slipping a knife in my pocket along with a small but powerful gun.

"No…I don't know actually. He's…" Carlos's voice was cut off by a loud deep scream that only could come from James. I held the phone between my ear and shoulder loading the gun and cautiously handing it over to Logan who gave me a pleading and confused look. I shook my head and grabbed another gun loading it as well. "Fuck…he's not doing well Kendall."

"Keep him down, don't let him move around to much and put pressure on the wound. I'll be there in five." I hung up slipping the phone in my pocket and grabbed Logan's arm dragging him out of the room.

"What's going on?" I ignored him grabbing my backpack by Logan's front door and slipped the bigger handgun in it. "Kendall who was that?" He tried to get in front of me but I pushed him to the side, grabbing my sweater and car keys. I tossed him a coat hanging on the rack by the door and pulled it open. I motioned for him to go out and he did glaring at me slipping on his coat.

The whole ride to my house he was persistent on asking over, and over what happened, who was on the phone and where were we going. I honestly wasn't ignoring him to be a dick, I just didn't know what to tell him. James was attacked and probably bleeding to death in my garage. How do I tell one of his friends, someone he loves might die by the same guys trying to kill him? I couldn't. Especially because I didn't know how serious it was. I could take a guess on the severity of the situation but I didn't want to work him up for nothing. When he recognized the road I was taking to get to my house he turned to me fast and shook his head. "Is it Carlos? Is Carlos okay?" I tightened on the steering wheel and turned onto the road leading up to my house. He sighed next to me and I tried to find the words to prepare him for what might happen or what he would see but nothing came out. And when we stopped by my open garage door, and Carlos's car I didn't have to explain anything. "Oh my God. Is he alright?" He tore off his seatbelt and pushed open the door running out fast. I grabbed my back pack from the back and hurried after him hearing a blood turning scream form the open garage. I slammed my door shut and walked right inside seeing James on a table in the center with Carlos standing over him holding a towel to his neck. I knew the towel use to be white. Now it was covered in James's blood. Logan was frozen in his spot, completely sunned and I pushed past him walking on the other side of the table putting my bag on the floor. I put my hands on top of Carlos's and he looked up, ghostly white and looking just as stunned as Logan. I nodded over to Logan and swallowed hard. He nodded once and moved away walking into Logan. I looked down fast and pushed harder into his neck. James's eyes were completely open showing me very dilated pupils. His face had spots here and there of blood. His white button up shirt, and white undershirt he had on were drenched completely in blood. His button up shirt was pulled open and I could faintly see a cut on his stomach. I cautiously, and very slowly moved the towel away from his neck and cringed. I could see two holes in his neck, right above a slice that could have only come from a knife.

"Is he going to be okay Kendall?" I put the towel on his neck again and pressed on it turning to look at the other two.

"Carlos…go in my room and grab me the black bag on my dresser. Quickly." He nodded backing away and squeezing Logan's shoulder. When he disappeared I looked to Logan and shook my head. "Hey Logan…he's going to be okay. But I need your help alright?" He looked to me and slowly started to walk to the other aide of James. When he stopped he looked away closing his eyes. "I need you to be strong for me and for James right now and I need you to reach in my bag. Can you do that for me?" He nodded and bent down grabbing my bag and slid it towards him. He reappeared only looking at me. "Okay…good. Now I need you to grab that little black bag I showed you with all that blood in it." He was suddenly becoming aware of the situation and nodded faster reaching in and pulled it out. He dropped my bag and opened the smaller one looking to me. "Grab a vile." He did without looking at it and put it out to me with a shaky hand. "Okay…I need you to hold down this towel and whatever you do, do not let this towel go, alright?" He nodded again and I took the vile form him setting his hands on the towel. He gasped at the touch of the drenched blood held onto it tight finally looking down at his friends face. Logan's mouth fell open when the hand closets to him of James's, came up and grabbed onto Logan's arm. Tight. Logan bent slightly and while I opened the vile, James's mouth open and a quiet noise slipped out. Logan shook his head and got closer to him.

"What…what did you say?" James's mouth opened again and I took my chance pouring just a small drop into his waiting mouth. James turned to me and immediately started coughing it up. Some splattered on Logan's face and he turned his head away crying out quietly. I poured another drop into his mouth and quickly shut it, and held my hand over his mouth. He closed his eyes and I heard Carlos walk in.

"What do you need Kendall?" He got right beside me and set the bag on the table next to James's leg and I sighed.

"There is a small Zip-lock bag in there, with a white powder in it. Grab it with the small white first aid kit." Carlos was already digging through the black duffle and pulled out the small packet of white powder. I glanced over to check on Logan and saw him staring down at James. He wasn't crying anymore, but I could see the tear marks on his cheek. I looked back to Carlos who also had the first aid kit out and looked to me. "Okay…now this is the hard part and because James is so big and so strong already…I'm going to need your help. Both of you." Logan turned to me and gave me his full attention. "Loges…you can stay right there and keep pressing on the towel. When I tell you to, you're going to lift the towel. I'm going to put that powder on his neck and I need you to cover it quick with the band aid." He nodded and pushed down on the towel glancing at the small packet of white powder. "Carlos…I need you to get up on this table and make sure his body doesn't move. You need to hold down on his legs and his arms. He is not going to like what I'm about to do, and he's going to try to fight me on it. Just keep him down." Carlos looked at me wide eyed before swallowing hard and jumping on the table. He cautiously set his knees on James's thighs and grabbed both his arms. I heard a low quiet groan from James and walked to the head of the table grabbing the little baggy. I opened it and looked down at James's face seeing him staring up at me. I locked eyes with him, feeling something weird. It was like eh was reaching for me, without actually reaching. He was trying to get me to help him. I could just tell. He had no idea who I was, or what I was going to do to him, but he was willing to risk it. I wondered if it was because Logan was with me, and Logan was looking to me to fix his best friend. Still, I looked in his eyes and could only nod, hoping he understood what I was trying to tell him. He closed his eyes slowly and groaned again. I looked up noticing I was being watched and grabbed the band aid. I opened it and took one of Logan's hands off the towel and put the band aid in it. He quickly wiped his cheek with his shoulder and stood tall watching me. "Okay…take of the towel." He did quick and set a soft hand on James's chest. I stuck my bloody fingers into the powder and quickly put them over the cut and the two holes. I rubbed it fast and purposely dug them into the gashes, hard. He started screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to get free of Carlos's restraints. I continued to dunk my fingers in the powder until I was sure there was enough on his cuts and inside them. "Band aid Loges." Logan quickly set it on his open and still a little wet neck and backed away quick. James was growing more and more aggressive and Carlos was having a hard time holding him down. "Just a little longer Carlos…Logan go in the bag on the ground and grab a white sports wrap." Logan quickly walked around the table and I set my hand back on James's neck seeing the veins in his body going back down. Since first seeing him I had noticed how bad they were sticking out. Mostly because of the blood flowing out of his body and now, it was started to go away. Logan appeared beside me with the wrap and I took it from him. "Lift his head Loges." Logan did without hesitation and I wrapped the wrap around his neck tying it sort of tight over the wounds. I looked up quick and grabbed Carlos's arm pulling him off James. I backed up quick putting Logan behind me, and stood protectively in front of the two of them. James flipped of the table but caught himself on his hands and knees. He screamed again and put his head down between his legs, yelling at the top of his lungs. I felt the back of my sweater get pulled on Logan's side and reached behind me grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Logan squeezed back just as James let out one final scream before falling to the side and lying flat on his back. His head fell to the side making Logan step forward. I kept him back and cautiously walked forward myself still keeping his hand in mine. James was passed out, probably form the pain and the exhaustion of screaming.

"Is he dead?" I squeezed Logan's hand and shook my head. "Is he okay?"

"He should be. The powder will kill off any new blood cells. In a few hours he'll wake up and it will be like nothing happened."

"What did happen?" I turned at Logan's question and we both looked to Carlos who breathed out hard and ran his hands through his hair.

"Maybe we should sit down…"


	11. Chapter 11: Whole Wide World

No matter how hard I scrubbed and ran the steaming hot water off my hands, I could not get the blood off. It was his…James…my best friend. It was his blood stuck on my hands, staining them. No soap could wash it away. I should have washed my hands as soon as I could. I should have put on gloves. In fact I should have not agreed to help Kendall. I should have got on the ground, curled into a ball and let them deal with it. I wasn't ready to see any of that. Especially because it was James. I know I have said something's about him, and I've thought about not even being his friend anymore because he just gets under my skin, but at the end of the day, I would do anything for James. He has been with me since the very beginning, in elementary school. He's always had my back, and maybe it was good I was able to have his back one time while he bled out on a table in a guys garage that he didn't even know, and that I barely knew. I guess I should be thankful he's alive and well.

I heard someone step in behind me in the bathroom, but remained looking down at my red stained hands. I was still rubbing them with soap and hot water and I could faintly tell I was crying. Tears were just dropping out of my eyes. I didn't care. I was so freaking upset and worried about James all I could think about doing was washing myself until the skin came off. But I didn't get to get very far. Two hands came up from behind me and turned off the hot water completely. My hands were pushed under the cold water and Kendall gently washed away the soap. I watched a few of my tears hit into the sink beneath me but ignored them. When he deemed my hands clean of any soap, he shut the water off and slowly turned me. I leaned against the counter keeping my head down and let him dry my hands with a soft dark blue towel. He rubbed them while at the same time, kissing my head. His lisp stayed attached to my head and all I could do was close my eyes and continue to cry. The tears were coming out a little harder and faster now but I wasn't making any noises. I felt a finger tuck under my chin and let it lift my head slowly. I opened my eyes hoping if I saw Kendall, I'd calm down and be able to talk…ask him questions. But seeing his pale, and concerned looking face only made more tears fall out. He reached up fast with the towel and wiped at my face. I closed my eyes again and pushed my hands out to him tucking my fingers into the belt loops of his jeans. "I know this might not help you right now but I'm proud of how strong you were. How brave you were." I tried to push my face into his body so he could wrap around me and hug away my fears but he kept me pushed back. "Just give me a second…I need to clean you up." I opened my eyes and turned quick. He sighed behind me but I ignored him and looked at my face. He had down a good job of already wiping off the spots of blood spatter, but there were still some there. I quickly started to wipe under my eyes, taking care of the last few tears. "Here…" He put the towel out in front of me and I took it putting it under the faucet and got it wet. I then started to wash off my face and his hands went on my hips and moved to my stomach where he rubbed back and forth slowly. I also adored the fact that he kissed along the back of my neck nuzzling his nose into my head. When I put the towel down and sighed thankful the blood was off my face I put my hands on his which were near my belly button and laced our fingers. He looked up form the back of my head and smiled small. "How are you doing?" I chuckled and laid my head back on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I really am. It just shocked me. I've seen enough people bleed to death in front of me that I thought James was going to. I've only ever seem James hurt that bad once. And it wasn't even like that. He had a broken nose and his jaw was knocked out of place because of a stupid fight." He nodded kissing my cheek and I pulled his arms around me tighter. "So…what did you put on his neck?" He immediately started walking out of the bathroom kissing on my neck again. I smiled feeling about 100 times better and even felt like I could go through what I just did again, knowing Kendall would be there for me. He pulled away from me, setting me on his couch right next to Carlos. Carlos was sitting all the way back with his eyes closed and a bag of frozen peas Kendall must have given him, for his right eye. "Carlos…what the hell happened?" He sat up slowly groaning and threw the bag of peas on the coffee table.

"We were out…getting a few drinks after work. I was walking to my car, he was walking to his truck and just as I stepped in my car I heard this gun shot. The cop in me, forced me up and made me run to the noise, hoping and fearing it wasn't James. I ran as fast as I could to where he said he parked his truck and sure enough when I got there he was on the ground by his truck with Michael over him…" He stopped quick and looked up making em look up. Kendall set down two ice cold water bottles in front of us and sat at his desk taking a sip of his own water. "Thanks…I freaked the fuck out an dulled out my gun and told him to get up but Michael didn't. And then James started screaming and his body…his body just started thrashing around. So I pulled the trigger."

"You shot Michael?" We both turned to Kendall and in the corner of my eye I saw Carlos shake his head. I turned back to Carlos who took a big sip of his water and closed his eyes.

"Yeah but the bullet just hit his shoulder. All he did was look up and turn to me. He had blood dripping out of his mouth and when he saw me he stood up and started walking towards me." I saw Carlos, who always had on a strong face and never showed his fear, look to Kendall. He looked terrified. "He…he told me…he asked me if I remembered what he was going to do to me. He asked me how you were doing knowing you weren't going to be able to save Logan, or James. He told me to tell you if I saw you that…" He stopped short and shook his head looking down.

"Tell me what Carlos?" Carlos shook his head again and I gently set a hand on his shoulder squeezing it.

"He wanted me to let you know that Emilio knows about you…and Logan and that…he was going to…" Carlos looked to Kendall again and before Carlos could say anything, Kendall laughed and shook his head leaning forward.

"I'm sure he will…what happened after that?" I glared at Kendall but turned quick to Carlos who took another gulp form his bottle finishing it off.

"Well I raise my gun when he got closer and pulled the trigger again, but Michael left quick. I grabbed James and tried to get him in his truck, but I didn't know where his keys were. So I put him in my car and drove here as fast as I could." I rubbed Carlos's shoulder again and he turned to me smiling small. "You alright?" I blushed, hating that even after all this; everyone was still treating me like a child. I looked away from him nodding and turned to Kendall, my turn to ask questions.

"So…in my 7 years of being a doctor and my 8 years of going through med school I have never, ever seen someone do that to an open wound. I mean…you didn't even clean it." Kendall chuckled at me and nodded taking a sip of his water. When he set it down he stood up and grabbed the same black duffle that had a bunch of first aid things in, and walked to the other side of the table. He bent down slowly and got on his knees putting the bag on the table in front of us.

"No matter what you've learned in school, or what you've learned in the academy, nothing can prepare you for what you have to do to help someone who is bit by a vampire. Especially Michael." He reached n in the black duffle and pulled out the same bag form earlier covered in blood. "This…is Mrs. Giada Valentino." He held the bag up shaking it a little and stared between Carlos and I. We hopefully looked as confused as we felt. "Right uhm…it's Emilio's mothers remains. Taken from her grave in Italy and smashed into the fine white powder, mixed with a little bit of salt." My mouth dropped open and he continued. "Someone like James who is bit, but taken to someone like me, who can save him, can be saved because of this. Taking the remains of the reason for the biting, and the unnecessary death, can reverse all of it. But the person as to be bit, and they cannot drink the blood of the person who bit them or else they die automatically." I sucked in a breath. Kendall turned to me and shook his head. "Trust me I would know if Michael had made him drink his blood. I would smell it. Anyway…James needs to keep the band aid on his neck and when he wakes up, I'll check it but I think he'll be okay."

"How did you get her remains?" Kendall tossed the bag into his duffle and quickly pulled the duffle off the table and leaned on it. "And why do her remains help? I thought she wasn't a…"

"You paid attention but not very well." I frowned at him but he laughed and looked back between Carlos and I. "Emilio's dad changed her so they could live with each other in eternity. When she gave birth to Emilio, because he was so powerful form the get go, it killed her. It killed her soul and it killed her heart. Emilio's father, Romero was so distraught he had her buried in his backyard. When he died, Emilio brought his mother up, burned her and then carried her around with him until he got here. When I left I made sure to grab the remains of his mom, in hope I could find out why he took her."

"And you did? You found out her ashes could reverse a bite?" Kendall nodded at Carlos who breathed out hard and shook his head. "This is way too much…just tell me James will be okay." Kendall smiled big and nodded. Carlos pushed himself up and stated unbuttoning his work shirt. "Can I take a shower? And then pass out on your couch?" Kendall also stood up and led Carlos out of the room telling him there was an extra bed in one of his rooms. I watched them leave and disappear down the hall before I got myself up and walked out into his kitchen. I remember the last time I was here I walked pas this kitchen and saw a whole lot of nothing. Now it looked as if it was stocked form ceiling to floor in food, spices, drinks, clean dishes. I frowned walking to the side by side door fridge and pulled it open, smiling. I grabbed a gallon of milk, because for some reason I was craving it and wanted to have a huge glass.

I stayed in the kitchen sitting on a counter listening to quiet laughter from the back. I had already gone through two glasses, huge glasses, of milk when Kendall came in and stopped by the fridge. He laughed and pulled it open grabbing another water bottle. He walked right up to me stepping between my legs and pushed his forehead into mine. "I thought you didn't eat regular food?"

"I don't…my mom and sister…they always come check up on me. Bring me things I don't need. Usually I call Carlos over and for a couple weeks, he sits with me, stays with me and while he eats me out of house and home, I help him track down some pretty shitty guys. Vampire or not…" I nodded and pushed the side of my head into his making his head turn. I kissed his ear and slowly moved my lips down to his neck. I kissed him once letting his hands run up and down my back before I asked the question I had been wanting to ask for a long time.

"So…you still see them?"

"No." It was fast and sounded bitter. I swallowed hard and pushed further into his neck inhaling his musky scent. "My mom and sister…I couldn't go to them ya know. It wasn't safe for either of us. The last time I saw my sister, I saved her form this group of guys who were going to do something horrible to her, while they beat her. So I fought them all off, brought her here, fixed her up and wrote a really long note to both of them explaining everything to them. From the very begging with my dad…to being transformed into this…thing. I wasn't expecting a note back, but I got one and they said they still wanted to see me, and were happy I was still alive. I saw my mom once more after that, to catch up, and now every now and then they bring me stuff…tell me news about the family…that kind of stuff. Like I told you before, this life sucks and if you want someone to share it with, you have to change them, or you go on without them. I obviously chose to go on without them." I wrapped my arms around his lower back and turned my head to face it away from his skin. It was distracting me. The look, the touch, the smell…it was making me think crazy things that I couldn't do with my best friends in the same house.

We held onto each other for 10 maybe 30 minutes. Hell it could have been two hours. Time was either going by too fast with him, or not going at all. Just being in his arms made the world stop spinning. I had a grip on reality and the reality was without him, I'd be lost. In three days, I already felt like this about him. I was hopeless. I was prying he was just as hopeless because I did not want to know what a broken heart from Kendall felt like. I wasn't expecting a love form this tall, handsome strong man who saved my life. In fact I wasn't even expecting a friendship. I was just looking for him to clear things up for me and protect me from danger. Now I felt as if I was in too deep with his love that the protection and the people after me were at the very back of my head.

I heard a low soft throat get cleared and shot up quick. Kendall's body left mine and if I hadn't of caught myself, I would be on the ground. I turned to him quick and saw him staring at the entry way of his kitchen. I turned my head slowly and slipped off the counter. James was shirtless, blood staining still staining his chest and neck. The wrap was thankfully still on however and when I started to walk towards him slowly, he turned to me a sad and confused look on my face. And then my arm was grabbed and I was gently pulled back. I looked up and to the back to see Kendall walking in front of me. He stopped blocking half of my body form him and sighed pushing his shoulder. "I just…" James glanced to me but then looked to Kendall. "Carlos told me you saved my life. And he told me you've been watching over Logan." Kendall nodded his head once and James cleared his throat again looking down. "Well…thanks. If I had known the truth about Michael…"

"You would have killed him. I know." James looked up and they stared each other down before James's eyes fell on me. I stepped forward shoving Kendall's hand off me but he gripped my arm tight. "Just wait…" His voice was hushed and I was the only one who could hear him probably. I turned back to him looking as pissed as I could and he put me behind him again. "How do you feel?" I glanced around Kendall's shoulder to see James lean against the counter and shrug.

"Just confused…I know something is obviously wrong with my neck. I just don't' remember much except Michael telling me he was going to kill me." Kendall's back muscles released a hold making him look bigger and he stepped out of my way getting behind me. I sighed and walked as quick as I could to James. I threw my arms around his neck, avoiding his wounds and stood on my tippy toes cosign my eyes. At first he just stood there. He didn't move to hug me back, but then I heard Kendall say something about talking to Carlos and he left. Two big strong arms wrapped around my back and pulled me up off the ground squeezing me tight. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm a selfish dick. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, and I'm really sorry I treated you like you couldn't handle this. Clearly you are in good hands. I let my idiot heart get in the way…" I squeezed my eyes harder and held him tight. Yes, there was still a place in my heart for James, but it wasn't the same as Kendall's place. "I'd rather have you as my best friend in the whole wide world, then nothing at all Logan."

"I'm…I'm not going anywhere James. You'll always be my best friend in the whole wide world." He squeezed em tighter one last time before putting me back on the ground gently and holding my face. We locked eyes and he chuckled.

"Okay…so I want to help." I frowned and cocked my head making him laugh louder. He dropped his hands from my face and leaned back against the counter. "I'm going to help Carlos and Kendall anyway possible." I smirked and moved to stand next to him. I leaned against the counter as well and was suddenly hit with fatigue. I yawned and laid my head on his shoulder closing my eyes.

"Well…I don't think they'll object. Just please…be careful. I don't want to ever see you like that again James."

"I'll try my best Loges."


	12. Chapter 12: Killing Machine

I didn't want to get up. Mostly because if I did, he'd wake up. I just know he would. And with everything that happened today, he really needed sleep. Maybe I shouldn't have laid next to him running my fingertips over his bare back. Maybe I shouldn't have even come in the room with him because I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself. As soon as he asked for some of my clothes to sleep in, I charged him. I put him on the bed and entered him without giving it a second thought. I was surprised, much like the first time we had sex how quiet we were. Even when we came, he shoved his face in the pillow and groaned in it. Because he was on his hands and knees in front of me, and I was on my knees behind him, all I had to do was put my mouth on his right shoulder blade and scream into that. Even if Carlos or James heard us, I didn't care. It was odd, and uncomfortable given James and Logan's past but it wasn't enough to make me not love him. I just wish I didn't have to get up, and get away from his warm body. I managed to get my hand off his face, as I was rubbing my thumb under his eye, but after a minute or two, his eyes fluttered open, noticed my touch was gone, and scooted closer so that if I wasn't meaning to touch him, I was still touching him. He pushed one of his legs in-between mine and put his face in my chest. I had to get up. I had to talk with James and Carlos and make a game plan. As much as I hated the thought, I was going to have to enroll them into this sick battle and ask for help. Not for me: not because I couldn't handle it. I just needed to put Logan first, and if pushing my pride to the side and asking them would put Logan first, I was down.

I rolled onto my back slowly still keeping my head turned to him and sighed quietly seeing him still asleep. As soon as I pushed up, I got out of the bed quick and walked to my dresser. "Are you leaving?" I smiled and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and turned to him slipping them on. He had the blanket pulled up under his chin and was looking at me, very lazily.

"No. I'll be right out in the living room. I need to talk with James and Carlos. I'm not going anywhere far." He nodded once but still watched me as I slipped on some old worn out blue jeans and a plain white shirt. I walked over to his side of the bed and bent down kissing his temple. "Yell for me if you need to. And get some sleep. It's almost 2 in the morning and you have to work at 7." He groaned quietly and I smiled kissing his head again. I straightened up, turned the light off on the table by the bed. As I was leaving the room I turned to close the door and had to stop. He was rolling onto his other side eyes closed, a big yawn escaping his lips. He took one of the pillows I was lying on and hugged around it as he lied on his side. I smirked feeling something strange…my heart…it felt, happy. And it felt like it was beating a little faster. I hadn't felt like this in a long time, and I've known about these feelings since first being able to touch him the night I saved him. It was scary, because I wasn't supposed to become attached. I couldn't. Yet I did.

I walked out into my living room hearing soft talking. I stopped by the side of the couch looking over Carlos's shoulder. They had what I assumed to be police reports open in front of them. I tried to get closer, without being caught snooping, but James turned just at the right time to look at Carlos and saw me. He stood up and swallowed hard. I also swallowed hard seeing him cleaned up from all the blood. Carlos got up quick and cleared his throat, pointing to James's neck, which still had a cut, but no bite marks. "I figured he didn't need the wrap and bandage anymore, right?" I nodded and slowly walked around the coffee table and sat on the floor in front of if, brining my legs up to my chest. I wrapped around them loosely making both of them relax and sit down. "I've been filling him in as best as I can. Both of us are pretty sure, because of Michael, we now have targets on our back. At least James. You think?" I yawned and scratched my chin looking at James who was staring at me.

"I have a few theories. First of all, they know Logan. They know where he lives, they know what car he drives, and they know where he works. They know the people he associates himself with. They know about every single thing he's eaten and they know about every sip of booze he's had. And they also know, without a doubt, that anything he tells to anyone, especially his two cop friends, could be dangerous for them." James frowned and leaned forward but I continued. "They know how strong you are and they know how protective of Logan you are. If anything, they've shifted their focus to you."

"Me?" I nodded once and he glanced down at the coffee table. "This guy Michael…he's like the head guy?" I turned to Carlos who shook his head and lifted a police report. He turned to em and I faintly recognized Michael in a mug shot.

"I didn't get that far, about Emilio. But we did some research today after seeing Logan's office fucked up. Michael has been causing problems with us for a very long time."

"All these years we've been working together, you never mentioned him?" Carlos tossed the report on the table and grabbed his bottle of water taking a sip.

"We never had him for anything good. He broke a car windshield…entered an old lady's home…he wasn't doing anything prison worthy." I turned to James again and he turned to Carlos. "How long have you guys been working together? Behind my back?" I had to smirk at James because I knew from the beginning what kind of guy he is. He is smug, arrogant and strong headed. He puts off that he's tough and mean but I know, because I've seen him with Logan, that James is anything but a douche bag. To Logan and Carlos anyway. Now I was a different story. I could tell he didn't like me. I don't think he trusted me, but seeing Logan safe with me, maybe kept his mouth shut. But then I pushed some salt in his wounds and had sex with the love of his life. Like…20 feet from him. I wasn't his favorite person, but I didn't care. I didn't like him either.

"I already told you James. He helped me. He's the only one out of these people…" He tapped on the picture of Michael while looking at me. "That isn't killing innocent people, or rapping girls. He's a good guy and has helped the department out quite a bit. I know you're going to hate me for saying this but not only has he saved my life, he's saved Logan's and he's saved yours. He is our only hope right now." James slowly turned his head to me and breathed out hard cracking a few of his knuckles. Carlos stared at him but then turned to me smiling. "You're mom knows my favorite food doesn't she?" I chuckled and shrugged looking at him but then at James.

"Help yourself to anything Los." Carlos jumped off the couch grabbing his water and storming into my kitchen. I cleared my throat softly and played with the frayed denim on my knee. "I know you don't like me James. I know you probably don't trust me but I know how to fight these guys and I can help you out…"

"I don't give a shit about that Kendall." I locked eyes with him getting tense immediately and clenched my teeth together. "Logan has been the only guy I have ever fallen for, and because you can talk your way out of anything, or into anyone's pants, he's head over heels for you. I don't like you because you're some kind of sick fucking monster, but because you are just taking his heart for yours with no intention of ever taking care of it the right way. He deserve better." I chuckled and slowly pushed myself up to a standing position. James jumped up fast on defense and I put up my hands smiling small. His fists formed into tight balls down at his sides and he heaved out hard. "The faster you take care of these animals who are trying to kill him, the faster you can be out of his life right?" The smile fell off my face and my own fists clenched down at my sides. "Just tell Carlos and I were we can find these guys so we can get rid of them and you and I will be out of each other's lives."

"It's really not that simple James. There is a whole fucking army out there ready at the drop of a hat to murder thousands, hundreds of thousands of innocent people. You think the three of us can easily take care of that by ourselves?" He turned his head away just to show me his jaw twitch. "I assume you're smarter then you look so you must know any thought of doing what you're thinking would be a suicide mission, so don't think it. And while you're at it, why don't you stop trying to control Logan's life and let him make his own decisions? Maybe the reason he fell to me so fast was because he was so sick of being treated like a child." James reached over the short distance between us, grabbed a hold of my shirt and pulled me forward just so his other fist could hit into my jaw hard. It was the first time someone could knock me on my ass. It hurt and my jaw was probably red but it didn't stop me from getting up and running into him. My animal instincts took over and I forced him down on the couch so I could hit his face. Not once or twice. In fact if I hadn't heard the yelling, form two frantic voices and then a cock of a gun I would have continued to hit him. Thank god I didn't. When I pushed off him fast breathing hard His right eye was bleeding and so was his mouth. He fell off the couch onto his hands and knees and spit blood out onto my carpet. I glanced around and first noticed Logan standing at the end of the couch staring at me with an open mouth. He must have heard us before our fight, because he was in a pair of my sweats and one of my shirts I had laid out for him at the foot of my bed. Standing next to him, and then getting right in front of him was Carlos who still had a gun pointed at my face. I swallowed hard feeling a piercing pain in my jaw and raised my hands slowly putting my head down.

"What the fuck?! I leave you guys alone for two seconds…"

"This asshole started it." James pushed himself up and I watched him turn to me wiping at his eye and then his mouth. He spit out again on my floor and turned to Carlos. "We're doing this on our own Carlos. We don't' need his help." I chuckled turning away and tried to crack my knuckles on my right hand. It was cut open form hitting his face and bleeding pretty bad, but it barely fazed me. "What if it hadn't been me he just almost killed? What if it was Logan, Carlos? You really want this piece of shit animal around our best friend?" I tensed up again and turned ot see Logan appear from behind Carlos only looking at James. "You seriously can't feel safe with him! And you can't tell me you feel anything for him!"

"James he saved my life…and yours…" Logan's voice was barely a squeak and I couldn't believe he was talking, let alone defending me. "He's going to…"

"To what Logan? Wait until you say something or do something to make him snap and kill you?!" Logan stepped closer to James, cautiously and reached out touching his arm. James jerked it away making Logan look up and swallow hard. "You know damn well Carlos and I could protect you and keep you safe. So choose. Either him or me." James got right in his face and pointed to me. "I can promise you Logan, if you choose him you will never see me again."

"James…please don't be like this…he's not a bad guy." James stood up straight and dropped his arm to his side. Logan moved closer and put both hands on both is arms. "James…if you guys work together…"

"I guess I have my answer." James forcefully pushed Logan to the side making him fall on the couch. I moved forward to hit James again, maybe kill him but something stopped me. I could faintly see blood on the back side of James's neck. And the blood was coming out from two tiny holes. He was bit twice. Michael bit him twice…no wonder he had the balls to hit me.

I watched Carlos walk to him and try to get him to stop but Carlos was also shoved hard into the wall in the kitchen. Carlos started to follow after him, but a horrifying image of James going crazy and ripping out Carlos's throat made me step forward quick and stand in front of Carlos watching James walk out of my house through the back door. I followed quickly, not sure where he would be going, with no shirt, or shoes, or mode of transportation. I watched him form the doorway feeling two bodies get right behind me looking over my shoulders. As James started walking away out into the middle of absolutely nowhere, I started to feel bad. His body was going through a horrible faze. Withdrawal. He didn't know it yet but he was going to start to crave someone's blood. I made the stupid mistake of giving him some of Carlos's blood. I was aware he was only bit once. And I thought I cleaned it up, which I did. I guess there was so much blood around his body I didn't even think twice about the blood on the back of his neck. My theory that Emilio knew about James, and how strong he was, was true. They wanted James on their side. They wanted him changed to fight for them.

They were going to train him to kill Logan. They were going to train him to kill me, and Carlos. With one taste of Emilio's blood, James was going to be the ultimate killing machine.


	13. Chapter 13: Nice To Meet You

It was like watching my life walk away. I had never, ever seen James like this before. I had never once heard him talk to me like that with such…venom in his voice. He sounded serious too, which broke my heart. How was I supposed to choose between the two of them? How could he put me in the position? James, in my mind, would always come first. But not with this. I couldn't because Kendall…he was becoming my entire everything and I was afraid that without him, I wouldn't be able to go on. I wasn't that strong, and James knew it. Yet he threw my heart in my face and made me watch my best friend walk away. I could kill him. If I had that kind of soul. "He was bit." Kendall turned around and pushed between Carlos and I. I felt Carlos touch my shoulder as he followed after Kendall but I stayed in the doorway watching the little dot that was my best friend. He was walking out into the fields behind Kendall's house to God knows where. As far as I knew, Kendall was the only person living out here. I didn't know if at any time James would hit a road or freeway and if he did, what then? He had no shoes on…no shirt…he was bleeding like crazy…If I was as good of a friend as I thought I was, I would be chasing after him, telling him to wait, and let me fix his eye and clean up his mouth. But something was holding me back. I don't know if it was Kendall's presence, or if I was afraid of James at the moment…maybe it was both. "Come here…" There was a hand on my hip that pulled me back so the door could get closed in front of my face. As soon as it shut, the cold stopped creeping around my body and I was smacked into reality. I turned quick and looked at the back of Kendall's head as he led me into the living room. I stopped fast seeing Carlos on his phone eyes closed, not saying a word. He was probably calling James. This was probably just as hard for Carlos as it was for me. I turned to Kendall swallowing hard and gasped quietly seeing his hand. I moved forward quick and grabbed it making him turn to me. He looked down and chuckled rubbing his jaw with his other hand. "I'm alright…just a few cuts."

"Let me clean it…" I started to pull on him and was surprised when he didn't say no. He let me take him in the bathroom and set him against the sink. I grabbed the first aid kit on the counter, by him and opened it. He pulled himself up on the counter and sat down breathing out hard and rubbing his jaw again. "Why…why did you guys start fighting?" I looked into his eyes as I opened a small package of wipes. I was trying to make my voice come out angry. It was half his fault anyway. "He's my best friend Kendall, and whether the two of you like it, you're both in my life, and I don't care if you don't like it." I pulled a wipe out and grabbed his hand rough. I started wiping at the cuts, and the blood, hearing him hiss out. The wipes were sterile so they probably hurt his open wounds but I didn't care. "You obviously know how he is towards me, yet you had to pick a fight."

"How do you know I picked the fight?" I looked up dropping his hand. "He hit me first Logan."

"So it's okay for you to beat the hell out of his face? Why'd he hit you to begin with?" I tossed the bloody wipe on the counter by his leg and crossed my arms over my chest. "I heard the end of your conversation Kendall. You can't tell my best friend not to care about me! You can't tell him to stop worrying about me because that would make you a hypocrite because you do the same damn thing!"

"The difference is I don't force you to do something! I have given you space and I have given you the benefit of the doubt that you can take care of yourself! I'm here for you when you can't do it yourself Logan!" I swallowed hard, hating that he was the second person to yell in my face like that, but stood tall and held my ground. I did however drop my eyes to his lap and stared blankly. "He was bit Logan. This isn't something a normal James would do. I know that just as well as you do." I shook my head, feeling frustrated and angry and then confused. I looked up slowly and frowned.

"I thought you said he was going to be okay because you cleaned up his bite?" He shook his head and then turned to the door. I followed his gaze and saw Carlos giving him the same confused look I was giving him.

"I did. But he was bit twice. When he was walking out I saw another one on the back of his neck." My arms dropped slowly from my chest and Kendall's unhurt hand reached out and laced our fingers together. "I gave him some of your blood Carlos. It was to just stop his pain, and I knew I was going to kill off the bite but I didn't know he was bitten twice. Not only does he have your blood in him, making his brain think over time, he is going through withdrawal and doesn't understand what he needs. So he's going to find it and along the way, I can guarantee he'll be picked up by someone…like Michael or maybe even Emilio. They know they can use him." I was sure my knees were going to give out because I was finding it more and more difficult to hold myself up. My stomach was turning just thinking about James and everything I never told him and how I might not be able to tell him ever again. "James is big, and he's strong without anyone's blood running through his veins. Can you imagine if Emilio gave him some of his blood? Can you imagine if they killed him, and brought him back completely? No one could stop him…or them." I closed my eyes and turned my body away from Kendall dropping his hand from mine. "I need to call in a few people, and I need you to help me out."

"Are we going to be able to get James back? I mean…why didn't you just stop him?"

"He's dangerous. I couldn't take the chance with you two here. If something had happened to me, nothing could have stopped him from coming after you."

"He wouldn't have hurt me." The bathroom went quiet and I opened my eyes turning to Kendall. He was giving me an odd look, like maybe he thought I had gone insane. "James may be going through…whatever but I still know him. He knows me. He wouldn't have done anything to hurt me. And you should have stopped him from walking away! You shouldn't have let him leave, so you could fix him and no one could do anything to him!" Kendall looked away from me and in the corner of my eye I saw Carlos shake his head, grab the handle and close the door, leaving Kendall and I alone. He slid off the counter and stood tall in front of me.

"I know you think you know that James, that just pushed you down, slammed Carlos into a wall and left without a second glance, but you don't. You have no idea what he's thinking, and you have no idea that he doesn't even care about you right now! He could care less if you or Carlos got hurt. He doesn't have any feelings right now. He doesn't car e if you and I, or anyone out in this world, die trying to protect him. All he wants is to scratch the itch and he won't stop until he does." I shoved him hard on his chest, but didn't get a step closer to the bathroom door like I wanted. Both my arms were grabbed, with strong hands, and I was pushed into the wall behind me softly, surprisingly. I tired to push him away again, but while my head stayed down, he tilted his head down to me and pushed his lips into mine. It was an odd sensation mostly because I wasn't expecting it. I thought he was going to continue to yell in my face and tell me things I didn't want to hear. He was kissing me, and he was holding em softer now, as if to say, everything's alright, and I'm going to take care of it. He was silently asking em to trust him and let him take care of me. I was silently agreeing because my hands fell down at my sides and he took it as me surrendering. He let my arms go and I moved them up quick to wrap around his neck. Both his hands moved to my lower back and pulled me closer to him, just a little harder. But he also stepped forward pushing me back into the wall. I ran my right hand up through the back of his head loving the feeling of his hair between my fingers. My left hand went down to his neck and cupped it gently. My lungs were starting to burn and it intensified when his hands pushed up under my shirt in the back and his fingertips danced over my skin. I knew I was going to start to have trouble keeping a hold of my breath but I didn't want to pull away from his mouth. He did it for me. His head went to the side and while I gasped quietly for air he swallowed hard and breathed out calmly and slowly. I closed my eyes putting my head back on the wall and smiled in between my labored breaths. "I'm going to as you for a favor and I don't want to get in a fight about it alright?" I opened my eyes and looked into his bright green ones, nodding. "While I go take care of Emilio, and get James back, I need you to stay here with Carlos, and to not leave my house." I swallowed hard and turned my head away closing my eyes. His lips attached to my neck and I shook my head.

"I don't want you to get hurt…I don't feel safe without you." His hands dropped from under my shirt, only to go under my butt and lift me. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist and held me up still against the wall. "Why can't I go with you?"

"It would be too dangerous…please Logan. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. I know I said a lot of things to you about not wanting to get involved and only being here to protect you but…" He paused and I opened my eyes feeling him struggling just being this close to me. "I fell for you, and the thought that something could happen to you kills me. Please stay here, with Carlos and please don't let anything happen to you." I squeezed my eyes shut tight again and wrapped tighter around his body. "When I get back you and I can…be together. I'll do whatever you want after this, but for now I just need you to do this one thing for me. I…I love you Logan. Please." While I kept my eyes closed I pushed his head back and blindly forced my lips onto his. He kissed back but it wasn't for long. "Is that you saying you'll do what I say and not fight me on it?" I opened my eyes slowly and nodded smiling. He smiled back and kissed me nose before setting me back on the ground.

Kendall led me out of the bathroom and out into the living room where Carlos was still trying to get a hold of James on his phone. I stayed attached to Kendall while he explained to Carlos, who of course agreed. I could tell Carlos wanted to go with him, to look out for James, but Kendall was very persuasive. When he caught Carlos up on everything he was going to do, he went around his house and started showing him every single hiding place that had guns, knives…anything to kill someone with. It kind of put me off that Kendall was this type of person…one who killed people for a living, but then I remembered hearing him say he loved me, and that he fell for me. The whole time he told Carlos things, things that didn't seem important to me, I stood by his side, wrapped around his arm. When he had to use his arm I'd stay close to him and put a few of my fingers into his front jean pocket. And then everything hit me. He was putting on a sweater and slipping on some shoes and socks, grabbing two guns and his car keys. Both Carlos and I walked outside with him to his car, and even though it was cold, and I had no shoes on, I wanted…needed to see him leave. I had to touch him one last time, and I had to hear him say those three magical words one last time. Carlos told him he'd call if he needed to, and Kendall opened his door. I walked to him quick, throwing my arms around his torso and shoving my face in his chest. He breathed out softly over top of me and wrapped around me, kissing my head. "I love you Kendall…please be careful." He rubbed my back a few times before pulling my face up to look at his.

"I love you too Logan. Don't go anywhere, and if Carlos tells you to do something, like run or hide, do it alright?" I nodded and got on my tippy toes kissing him softly. He pulled away and got in his car fast. I shut the door softly backing away to stand next to Carlos who put an arm around my shoulders pulling me into him. I laid my head in the crook of his neck as Kendall backed up and drove around the house to the front where his driveway was. I closed my eyes hearing his car slowly get further away. I didn't like being away from him. I felt naked, and I felt like at any moment, when I turned a corner, someone would be there to kill me.

Carlos walked me into the house and asked if I wanted something to eat. I turned him down, smiling small and told him I just wanted to sleep. He agreed but told me to yell if something, anything happened. I assured him I would and watched as he walked to the couch yawning and kicking off his shoes. I also yawned and slowly started to head back into Kendall's room. The house was pretty dark, the only light coming from the living room, and it made me wonder what time it was. Maybe three in the morning. I checked my watch and sure enough it was 10 minutes to three. I walked into the bedroom and shut the door softly and quietly. I peeled off my shirt, which was really Kendall's and tossed it to the floor. I walked to the bed and climbed in, pushing the blankets to the side. I laid flat on my stomach and put my arms under the pillow closing my eyes. I stretched my body out a little, curling my toes and resituated my head on the pillow. "Hello Logan." My blood froze in my veins and my eyes shot open fast. Standing by the open window was a man I had never seen before. I got up n bed and started pushing away tot eh edge so I could run as best as I could. But when I got close enough to the edge, another hand wrapped around my mouth and lifted me off the bed. I started to struggle, trying to pry the hand off my mouth but nothing worked. Both my hands were grabbed and tied together tight with a rope. There was a split second my mouth was free, but it was covered quick with duct tape. I could easily tell there were three guys behind me. When they had me tied and taped, two of them walked to the shut bedroom door and locked it. I mumbled in the tape and tried to get away from the guy still behind me but his hands grabbed my arms and squeezed hard shutting me up. The first man I saw, the one by the window walked towards the bed slowly, glancing around the room. "This is how Kendall has been living? Pathetic really…especially knowing he could have been so great." I tried to get my body away from the man behind me again this time pissing him off. My throat was grabbed and that was squeezed, making me stop moving and almost breathing. "No don't kill him Michael…we need him alive for now." I closed my eyes hating it was Michael behind me, and that this man in front of me, on the other side of the bed was threatening my life. "Usually you mortals are too afraid to fight when you see me…but here you are fighting, which makes a guy wonder…do you know who I am?" I watched him closely as he walked around the end of the bed towards us. I was turned quick, and harshly so I could face him. When he got closer I started to see features. He was a tall guy, about 5 inches taller than Kendall. He was pale, ghostly white, with eyes that could almost be passed as black. He had short brown hair just sitting on top of his head. He was actually really gorgeous, not that I cared. His left hand, which he raised and swatted away Michaels hand form my throat, had a ring on the thumb, with a beautiful design. He moved it towards my face and neck and pushed my neck back with one finger. My head laid on Michaels shoulder and from my angle I could see his face. I hated it. "Such…a treat. So pure…no sign of any disease, or problem. So…clean." I closed my eyes feeling his fingertips running over my skin on my neck. "Now I know why Kendall is so intrigued by you." I opened my eyes and raised my head staring at the man who had his hand on my throat. "I know he told you about me. I know he probably said awful things about me to you, but none of them are true. I guess you can find that out for yourself. Logan Mitchell…" His hand left my throat and grabbed my upper arm on my left side. He started to move me away from Michael who was snickering. "Let me introduced myself before we go." He walked me over to the open window and turned us so we were facing each other. His free hand raised up and showed me his wrist. In a fancy, pretty cursive, written in bold black was "Emilio." I defiantly started struggling and he laughed moving his hand back up to my neck again. "Nice to meet you to Logan."


	14. Chapter 14: You Lost

It had been almost 9 years since I had even driven down this road. I hated coming to the city, Logan being the only exception. I found it over populated, and riddled with the constant reminder that I failed as a protector. As a vigilante type. Not that I'd ever give myself that much credit but…the city reminded me of all the things I could never be. Completely normal for one. I hated seeing all the couples, and the groups of friends going from bar to club to bar, laughing, enjoying their young lives. I never got that, and I probably never will get that. Well I could have that…with Logan. We could walk away from all of this shit and start over somewhere small…maybe down south. We could…if Logan's best friend wasn't being turned into a pshyco killer. I had Logan safe, which was my job from the get go, and now I just needed to make sure his "trusted" best friend didn't do anything stupid, like join up. Once I got James, fixed him up and made sure him and Carlos were okay, (only helping James for Logan) I'd ask Logan to go away with me and start over. If I had enough guts and didn't pull the usual shit by just walking away without saying one word.

I parked across the street from a small free clinic. It was open 24 hours for obvious reasons and always had the sketchiest people going in and out of there. When I locked my very nice and expensive sports car, I saw a few of the regular hobos look at me and then my car but ignored them. There was absolutely no way they could break into my car or do anything to me, so I wasn't too worried. I did hate however that when I pulled the free clinic door walking myself in, that I got dirty looks. I look rich, because of my car, so everyone thinks I shouldn't be at this free clinic. Little did any of them know I wasn't here to get a checkup or discounted prescription. I was only interested in seeing the one man I knew I could always count on. Dr. Plank, a.k.a. the man who used to be Emilio's right hand guy, before Michael came along, and I left. Dr. Plank has been with Emilio since he moved here after his father's death. I was always trying to stay in touch with him, because like me, he was sick of the way the locals were being treated by our kind and wanted out. And he did without ever getting on anyone's (Emilio's) shit list. The only thing he never did was try to stop them from doing what they were doing. Coming to see him now, I was hoping he might change his mind about that and give me a few extra guys along with it.

I stopped at the front counter and glanced around the very empty clinic. I almost hit the bell when a small blond lady walked out, in scrubs, a yellow folder in her hand. She sat down at her chair and smiled big looking up at me. "Hi! Can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Dr. Plank, if he's not busy." She smiled even bigger and stood up pointing to a door to my left. "Thank you." She nodded and looked em up and down before sitting back down. I smiled, friendly enough to make her think I was an asshole, but that was it.

I pushed the door open slowly and quietly seeing him at his desk his head down, nose pressed against a book. I stepped in completely and stood by the door closing it. I had to smile seeing his hair. The last time I saw it, it was black. Now it was turning into grey, covering his entire head. I looked down clearing my throat softly and smiled bigger hearing him laugh. "Kendall Knight…why am I not surprised to see you?" I looked up and walked to his desk. He was now standing and tossed a pen on the desk sticking out his hand. I took it, shaking softly and breathed out sitting across from him. Before he sat he shimmied out of his doctors coat and threw it to a big leather chair in the corner. He sat down grabbing a half empty water bottle. "If I know you, and I know that face, you're here because Emilio." I grinned and nodded once. "Awesome…let me see if I can be two for two….about that doctor who was almost killed by Michaels, oversized hands?" I frowned but nodded. He sat back and folded his hands together shrugging. "Is he doing okay?"

"Yeah…I took him in. I've been watching over him and figured out why they went after him." He raised his eyebrows. "They thought he was trying to cure people. A kid came in and had bite marks. He covered them and gave the kid a garlic placebo because he heard about a doctor in…"

"Seattle. Yeah I heard about him too. So that means there is a cure?" I only shrugged and shook my head. "Well Emilio would be the first to try to stop it. Was the doctor trying to cure anyone?"

"No. He was just trying to help the kid out." He nodded an di moved forward. "Look Brad, you and I know I'm the poster boy for hating Emilio but I can't stop him by myself." He nodded again, standing up and walking to a water cooler in the corner of his office. He took out a little white cup and filled it up before downing the entire thing. "I need your help Brad. And I need all of your buddies help."

"Well you aren't their biggest fan." I frowned watching him walk back to his desk and sit down. He chuckled and pointed to me shaking his head. "Everyone knows how you and Emilio were…they thought you walking away was just a show." I gritted my teeth and looked down at my legs. "But I was the only one who saw you that night when Emilio cut you." I closed my eyes blocking out the memory of the night I told Emilio I didn't want to be a part of any of it. He told me I was weak and that I wouldn't survive without him. I told him I didn't care and turned my back to him. I remember him grabbing the back of my head and tilting my head back. He put the knife to my throat and told me something…I can't remember and then cut my jaw. I got out only by the grace of God and came to Brad as fast as I could. He cleaned me up and kept me safe until I could figure something out. "What do you need from me?" I looked up quick and swallowed hard.

"I need bodies. I need…a lot of support. They're growing stronger. Just changing people every day. Maybe we could even ask Justin…"

"You honestly think dogs will want to get involved?"

"It couldn't hurt to ask." He sighed and leaned forward picking up his phone on his desk. He pressed one button putting it to his ear and sighed.

"Angela…can you call in Lou. Something has come up and I need to take care of it." I smirked and stood myself up taking my car keys out of my jean pocket. "I'll come by your house with everyone. Start thinking about how you want to do this. I'll call when I'm on the way Knight." I stuck out my hand and he took it standing up. We shook but I kept a hold of his hand shaking my head.

"If I could do it myself. I would." He nodded and chuckled dropping my hand form his softly. I turned and walked to his door pulling it open. I stepped out and shut it softly, faintly hearing on the other side Brad say something along the lines of "I think I'm out and I get pulled back in." I smirked again and waved to the blond behind the counter before walking out.

The drive to my house was quiet, but tense. I had to seriously think about how I was going to do this. Obviously we couldn't just storm in and start killing. Emilio would out smart us, and out man us. By a lot. But maybe if I tried to hit Emilio where it hurt like his neck, we could grab the upper hand quick. But that would mean coming face to face with him, and I didn't know if I would have that kind of strength. Yeah Emilio and I are on two different wave lengths but he was my first…everything. If I actually had to end his life, I don't think I could. It made me laugh actually, because I gave Logan shit for not wanting to pull the trigger, but maybe I was more like him then I liked to admit. Maybe I liked the idea that I was like him. It made em seem more human I guess.

I stopped in the front of my house parking and cutting the engine fast. It was a little after 4 in the morning and I hoped, Logan was at least lying down, or asleep. I prefer if he was sleeping, because he needed the rest and I hated that I was the reason he was stressing and worrying. At least I assumed he was worried and stressed over me. I didn't want that for him but I know how stubborn he is. He wouldn't change his ways even if I begged. I got out of my car and hurried to my front door suddenly wanting nothing more than to hold and see him. I unlocked my front door and stepped in quietly, and quickly. I shut it, and locked it before walking into my dark quiet living room. The TV was on, very low and lying face down on the couch, mouth hanging open, snoring was Carlos I smirked and walked over to him shutting his mouth, and plugging his nose. He did nothing for a minute before his eyes shot open and he pushed my hands away from his face. "Dick.." He coughed quietly, and sat up on his knees rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little past 4." He nodded yawning and stood himself up glancing around me.

"So what's going on? Did you already take care of…"

"No I had to recruit some old friends for some extra help. Their going to be coming here in a while and then were going to get James and take care of Emilio." He nodded running a hand over his buzzed head and stretched his back.

"Well…I think Logan's still asleep. He went in there right after you left. I don't think he's had anything to eat at all…" I frowned and pushed off my sweater throwing it to the couch.

"I'll wake him up. I'll even shove the food down his throat if I need to." Carlos chuckled walking past me to the kitchen and I sighed heading down the dark hallway to my closed bedroom door. I was actually really excited about walking in on him, fast asleep in my bed. I had a feeling it would be the cutest damn thing in the world. I stopped right in front of my door and put my hand on the knob turning it. It didn't budge. It was locked, which was weird. I turned the knob again and raised my other hand knocking quietly. "Logan?" I paused waiting to hear the squeak of the bed, and then his footsteps coming to unlock the door. But nothing happened. There was no sound on the other side of the door. "Logan? Open the door." I juggled the knob a few times, aggressively, before stepping back and breathing out. "Carlos?!" I quickly threw my shoulder against the door, but it didn't budge.

"What's up?" He got next to me, and for the second and last time, I threw my body against the door forcing it open. I stumbled in but caught myself glancing around my very empty and cold room. I looked to the bed, and then to the floor seeing the shirt of mine, he was wearing earlier. I walked quickly to the bathroom and looked in seeing no one there. I stepped back out and saw the back of Carlos's head as he glanced at the wide open window. And then I saw it. I walked slowly over to the bed seeing the folded piece of paper on the pillow I had just seen Logan's head on. I picked it up and slowly opened it. I sucked in a hard breath and gritted my teeth together. "Did someone…"

"Emilio." I looked up at Carlos who was looking at me, concerned and sad. I gently put the paper out to him and let him take it from me as I walked around to him and walked past him going to the window. I stuck my head out the window and shook my head seeing the dirt around the bottom of the window a little kicked up. There was clearly a struggle…someone was dragged out through the window and tried to fight it.

"I win…what the hell does that mean?" I turned quick and looked to Carlos. Although I was pissed he let Logan just get carried out of the house, I couldn't be mad at him. This is how Emilio works. I gently took the note from him and looked at it again. Written in the all too familiar, pretty cursive handwriting that I knew was Emilio's, were two simple words that struck a nerve in my body. Hard.

"_I win." _


	15. Chapter 15: Dinner

It feels like it has already been a century. I let my fear and my panic take control over my mind and I had stopped thinking straight. I couldn't tell if it was morning, or night again. I didn't know if the sun was up, or the moon was up and I didn't know when I would be able to see either of them again. I was cold and completely terrified, this might actually be the end. No one was going to be able to save me, or help me. Honestly…no one cared probably. I was going to be left in this…room for the rest of my life until I died. Or until someone came in and ended it faster. I would prefer the latter because this torturous game of sitting in an empty, dark and cold room was absolute hell. I started to wish I had fought harder, or that I had begged, pleaded with Kendall to not go, or to at least take me. He was my oxygen…my world, and now he was gone. Or rather, I was gone. Without any sort of trace. Every time I heard a voice, or a pair of footsteps outside the door I was thrown into, I got tense and even more scared. I was on edge because I didn't know what was going to happen. I stayed in my same spot against the wall directly in front of the door. I kept trying to keep myself warm by wrapping my arms around my legs and pulling them up to my body tight. The only clothing I had on was my boxers, and Kendall's sweats. Those sweats were the last bit of…anything I had with Kendall. Minus the memories. Those would always stay with me, no matter what. No matter what they did to me, what they said to me…I was always going to have the memory of his touch…his kisses…his voice. No one could ever take that away from me.

I clutched onto the fabric of the sweatpants hearing a key go into the lock of the door. I wanted to stand up and be as tall as my 5'9'' body would let me, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't force my body up. I couldn't get my ass of the ground. I was terrified in my spot. And then the door pushed open and I sucked in a hard breath, seeing Emilio walking in, smoking a cigarette. He stopped by the door and laughed tuning and flicking on a light. I cringed and pulled my legs up tighter to my chest hearing the door shut behind him. If it was possible, it dropped about 20 degrees cooler in the room when he walked in and the door shut. I tried to not stare, I honestly did, but his face was so perfect…and handsome. If I ever doubted why Kendall found me attractive before, I had serious proof now.

He had light blue eyes, which confused me because the last time I saw him his eyes were pitch black. He seemed not as angry and scary this time, however I was still very, very terrified. "Logan…please…sit in one of these chairs. You don't need to be on the floor." I turned my head away from him and squeezed my eyes shit, wishing Kendall was near me. "Oh I know…I'm not the friendliest guy in the world. And I know some of my guys were a little ruff with you, especially Michael, but I was worried you were trying to rid this world of my people." I swallowed hard, stealing a glance up at him. He took one last long drag of his cigarette before tossing it down, right by my left foot. I moved away from it, feeling a little ash hit my pinky toe and closed my eyes again. "Come on now…don't be like this…just let me explain some things and I'll…I'll give you something else to wear, because I know your freezing. Although…I prefer if you were naked but…" I tensed up feeling a soft, cold strong hand on my elbow. I was pulled up fast and hard and shoved into the wall behind me. I almost lost my footing, but my left foot caught me. Right on top of the cigarette he threw down. I gritted my teeth and put my head down clenching my fists down at my sides. "You are very, very cute Logan Mitchell. I definitely, definitely see why Kendall wanted to fuck you so bad." I titled my head up, locking eyes with him. He smiled and put both his hands outside my head. "What do you think he'd do if I tried to fuck you to?" I closed my eyes and pushed him hard, away from me. I tried to run, with my eyes closed but he was too quick for me and wrapped around me form the back. His arms locked tight over my own, and pulled them tight against my stomach. I screamed out as loud as I could, my voice bouncing off the walls. I felt his head push into the side of mine and he kissed softly beside my eye. "You are feisty…I like that. A lot. It may work out to save your life." I struggled in his grasps trying to get him away from me. He only squeezed onto me tighter, and laughed in my ear. "Logan…why don't you make yourself comfortable, and I'll get you some wine."

"Let me go!" I was shoved hard into the floor but I luckily caught myself with my hands so I wouldn't hurt my head. I stood up quick and turned backing away quickly. I hit the wall by the door and let out a shaky breath. "He's going to kill you." He laughed and walked over to the door, pulling it open and walked out fast. The door slammed shut and just as I ran to it to pull it open, the lock clicked into place. I groaned and slapped the wood of the door hard pushing my head on the door. "Kendall…" I squeeze my eyes shut hard and turned sliding down the door putting my elbows on my knees, and then put my head in my hands.

When I came to grips with the fact that Kendall wasn't going to save me, and Emilio was going to kill me, I got up and walked slowly over to the table in the corner. If he was going to keep me here, I was going to be as stubborn and annoying as I could be. I sat down in the chair, and started to go through all the papers strewn across the desk. Most of it was written in what I had to assume to be Italian which meant I had no idea what it said. I didn't care. I picked some of the papers up, and threw them to the floor where I then proceeded to roll over top of them in the rolly chair. With most of the papers gone, and on the floor, I opened up the top drawer on the right side and picked up a coffee cup full of pens and pencils. I turned around completely and dumped the entire thing onto the floor. I really hoped this pissed him off because I was past the point of being afraid of this man. If he wanted to kill me, he would have done it already.

With his desk messed up, and the floor covered in paper and pens, I walked slowly over to a closet and pulled the door open. I frowned and sighed seeing nothing inside the closet. I shut it softly just as the door opened again. I felt all my anger rise up and walked back to the desk sitting down on the chair again. Emilio stepped in, holding a bottle of red wine, a blanket and two pillows and a big black sweater. He glanced around and smiled, shaking his head, closing the door, and locking it. "My, my you are feisty."

"Let me go or wait until Kendall comes to kill you." He laughed putting the things in his hands, on the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Let me tell you a little story Logan…about a 10 year old boy who lost his poor little daddy." I crossed my arms over my chest watching him walk right up to me. He bent down quick and put both hands on both of my knees. I tried to move away but he squeezed them hard and shook his head. "Kendall must have told you some pretty awful things about me. None of it was true."

"I'm sure…I'm sure you are a really great guy." He smiled and nodded. "But seeing as you just tied me up, and kidnapped me…I'm having a hard time believing you're anything but good." One of his hands softly and gently reached up to cup my cheek. I froze and continued to stare into his beautiful ocean like eyes.

"Did you know Kendall…used to go out killing people, for no reason? Just because he wanted to impress me? Do you think he's doing anything different with you?" My mouth parted slightly and he slowly stood himself up keeping his hand on my cheek. His thumb rubbed gently under my eye, and for some reason, I stood up. He chuckled and stepped closer to me. "Do you think he's actually in love with you? Do you think he's protecting you for the good of all mankind? Because I can tell you right now Logan he's looking for one thing, and as far as I can tell, he already got it." I lowered my head and stared at the hard body in front of me. His hand moved from my cheek to my chin, where he tucked one finger underneath, and lifted my head. I swallowed hard and stared back into his beautiful blue eyes. "My poor sweet little Logan. Kendall doesn't love you. He never has and he never will. When things got way to real between the two of us…he packed up and ran away. I said those three little words and he ran off like a scared little bitch. You don't think he'd do the same to you?" I had to blink a couple times because my eyes were drying out due to not being closed in a while. "Kendall only cares about himself…he only cares about how he can make himself better. He's selfish Logan, unlike me. I don't' want to hurt you. I never did. I just saw something inside you, something so powerful, and with just a little help from me…you could be unstoppable. Can you imagine it? Not having someone like Kendall, or James standing in front of danger for you? Being able to fight your own battles, demand people do what you want them to do? You would walk this Earth as a king. Feared and loved all in one. No one could hurt you ever again?" I tried to look away from him, and I tried to even move away from him, but I was frozen in my spot. I sort of loved feeling his hand on my face. Maybe because it reminded me of Kendall…just the thought of Kendall made my mind snap into reality and step away from him. I walked around him going straight for the bed and sat down shaking my head.

"I don't want to be like you. I don't want to be a monster."

"I'm the monster?" He walked back over to me and when he got right in front of me I noticed his eyes…they were black again. Pitch black. I swallowed hard and tried to think of how to defend myself against him, but I was too late. His hand was on my throat and with one swift movement, I was airborne. He lifted me completely off the bed and held me over his head. My feet started kicking, knowing I was hitting him, and not even fazing him. I grabbed his arm with both my hands and scratched and clawed to no avail. "If I was a fucking monster…don't you think I would have killed you by now?" I closed my eyes and heard Kendall's name slip past my lips, but knew it wouldn't change anything. "Kendall Knight is the monster. And you were too fucking stupid to see him for what he really is. And now…you're going to wait with me tell he comes to find you and you're going to watch me but a bullet in his head." I opened my eyes and put my right hand out in front of me making a fist. I tried to swing, but for some reason he was really, really faster than me. I was thrown into the wall by the door of the room and bashed my head hard behind me. I slid down, straight on my butt and groaned out grabbing the back of my head. "Let me show you who Kendall is…" My hands were pushed away off the back of my head as he grabbed my hair. He lifted me, by my hair and started dragging me to the door. I again tried to scratch his hand off my body but he was too strong. I didn't even need to walk. He was just going to drag me wherever he wanted.

We waked down a long hallway, with about 10 doors on each side. From the hallway, we went up a long flight of wide stairs that led to the huge front entrance of this house. I saw the front doors, wide open, with the sun blazing through and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Someone help me!" I was tugged hard being pushed into Emilio's hard, cold body. I tried to push him off me, touching his side, but again was not as strong as I was really hoping I would be. And then I was slammed into the floor hard. He was quick to get on top of me, pinning my hands above my head. I yelled out again, this time just yelling and kicked my legs.

"Someone get me a knife!" I closed my eyes and wiggled underneath him trying to get free. I really didn't want to die like this. By his knife…by his hands. But it looked like that was how my life was going to end. I opened my eyes fast hearing a rushed pair of footsteps and turned my head seeing the one and only Michael. Except this didn't look like normal Michael…he looked kind of sad. For me. I felt tears roll out of my eyes as he passed a long sharp knife to Emilio who grabbed it rough and put it to my chest. "I hope to God Kendall gets here before you die. I want to see the look on his face knowing he failed, once again." I looked back up to Emilio and to my absolute horror he raised the knife. But not to my neck. Not even to my face. He went right to my wrists and cut the right one first. Hard, deep and long. I screamed out as loud as I could and kept my body completely still hoping he didn't get any veins. He moved onto my left wrist, being just as fast and intense. I closed my eyes again and opened my mouth letting out one long ear shattering scream. I had never even been close to feeling this kind of pain before. I didn't know what it was like to be on the edge of death. "Go bring out…" I felt all my energy…all my life leaving my body, as my wrists drained out. It was a struggle just to push my eyes open but I did and I watched Emilio got off of me throwing the knife a few feet away from me. It took even more of my strength to bring my arms down at my sides and turn my body towards the knife. I was still going to put up a hell of a fight to save my life. I laid on my side and pushed my wrists into my sweat pants, hoping it would stop the bleeding. "Look…I got you dinner." I cried out quietly seeing a pair of feet stop right in front of me. I swallowed hard seeing the body standing in front of me, bending down. I wanted to reach for the knife still but this body was blocking me. "You know you have to eat…to stay strong…why not start here?" I was kicked, gently on my shoulder and was forced back onto my back, by Emilio. For probably the 30th time in the past hour I was completely frozen in fear.

James was kneeling next to me, shirtless, with black skinny jeans on, and black combat boots on. He Looked the same except his face was so…lifeless. I started to wonder if he had been changed already. Had he been turned into something that wouldn't care who he hurt? Would he kill me without missing a beat? "James…please…help me." I raised my right arm, just barely, and touched his arm. He looked down quick and grabbed my wrists digging into my cut. I screamed out again turning back onto my side getting closer to him.

"Him?"

"Yes James…he's yours." I cried out turning back on my back and looked at the pained face of my best friend. He swallowed hard and looked at my bloody wrist in his hand. He slowly raised my wrist, closer to his mouth, eyeing me very carefully. I felt the tears pouring out of my eyes into my hair and closed my eyes silently sending out a prayer to God…Kendall…anyone who would listen.

"_Save me."_


	16. Chapter 16: Stupid

"Well what if James is there? Maybe he won't let them hurt Logan." I glanced up at Carlos who was pacing, back and forth in front of me, on the couch. I nervously started to bite my nails on my left hand and tensed up my back muscles. "I mean…James is still James. He would not hurt Logan, regardless of whether or not he was turning into a pshyco killer." I rolled my eyes and then closed them trying to think straight. I tried to get a level head on my shoulders, because if I wasn't thinking straight, I would just go in, and start killing. That could get dangerous, very fast. "Why don't we just go to Emilio's house, and start kicking ass?"

"Because I'm not going to let you get killed Carlos. I already failed Logan and James…"

"You don't know that." I stood up fast, opening my eyes and shook my head. "Kendall, just because James is gone, and they took Logan, doesn't mean they are both dead."

"If you honestly believe that your dumber than I thought Carlos!" He turned away from me putting his hand son his hips and started to pace again. "Emilio just doesn't take a human body to look at. He took Loan to kill him, and make an example out of him. Emilio isn't going to ai by and wait for me to come rescue them. It doesn't work that way. The least I can do now, is make sure you stay alive and hope I can get some help from…" I stopped hearing more than 10 cars pulling up down my road. Carlos turned to me fast and I smiled walking to the front door fast. I pulled the door open and squinted at the sun shining down on me. The first car I saw was Brad's and in it, besides him were 5 other guys. 5 huge, blood thirsty looking guys. I stepped out slowly and watched maybe 15, 20 cars park on my property in front of my house. I felt Carlos get right beside me and forgot how…human he is. With fresh, pure blood pumping through his veins. This guys could either snap and try to tear him apart, or they could be pissed off about Emilio and not even care. When they started getting out of their cars and every single one of them looked beside em instead of me I sighed and watched Brad walk up to me first. "I can't believe you got so many."

"Well most of them just want a chance to murder Michael." He turned to look beside em quick and frowned. "Who is this? He's breathing." I chuckled and turned to Carlos seeing him look kind of terrified. I cleared my throat and kind of stood in front of him.

"He's on our side. He's a cop…his partner was changed and his best friend is the doctor. I've also saved his life from Michael, and he's saved mine. He's good people Brad. Trust me." Brad looked up into my eyes before turning and facing the huge crowd of guys and a few girls behind him.

"Listen up! None of you…I repeat none of you are to hurt a hair on either of their heads! If I find out one of you just gave either of them, especially the sort one, a paper cut…"

"I'm not short." I elbowed Carlos holding back a fit of laughter making Brad sigh and glance back.

"If you hurt them, I kill you, do you understand me? We are here to stop the one person who has pushed us aside because we weren't strong enough, or willing enough to kill innocent people! I don't care what you think about Kendall, or what happened between him and Emilio. It's in the past now and he's come to us, asking for our help." I saw a few people nod in agreement while some started to whisper to each other. Brad turned to me and stepped closer. "So is this a killing mission or…"

"Well…actually it's a rescue one." Carlos stepped up before I could stop him and looked to Brad pleadingly. "They took Logan…the doctor. James is with them."

"But James was changed?" Brad was only focusing on Carlos now and Carlos didn't seem as intimidated by these guys anymore. "Alright…it looks as if our only option at this point is to go straight to Emilio's house. It's going to be a little difficult, but we might out gun them. And we've got Justin on our side." I raised my eyebrows and he nodded turning. Walking up my driveway, pushing through the crowd getting dirty looks here and there were four very large, very large guys. I recognized the one in front easily and smiled small stepping forward next to Brad. "Can you believe this is the guy that asked for your help?" Justin stopped in front of me making me crane my neck just to see his face.

"I'm surprised you aren't on hands and knees with a tight leash around your throat with Emilio holding tight." I smirked and nodded.

"You would know all about leashes wouldn't you?" It went quiet around all of us and Justin stared at em blankly before he smirked and stuck his hand out in front of me. I took it shaking hands with him quickly, before letting his hand go and turning to Carlos. "I need to ask you a favor…well both of you." Carlos stepped up swallowing hard, looking at the large guys in front of us. "Not that I don't trust any of them…" I motioned behind Brad to all the pale faced pissed off looking guys and sighed turning to Justin. "But because he is still human…if something happens and he starts bleeding…"

"Well keep an eye for him. We'll put him in our ranks." I nodded quick to Justin and faced Carlos stepping closer to him.

"Their wolves Los. They are vicious and dangerous as hell. Stay by them." He only nodded, swallowing hard again and I sighed out. "You can drive with me, and I'll fill you in on any and everything to give you an edge. Just make sure you have you gun always loaded, and aim for the head. Got it?" He nodded fast and I felt Brad walk right up to us clapping my shoulder.

"We need to talk some things over, get everyone on the same track and hand out guns and knives. And then we can go. The only advantage we have right now is those four jerks behind us, and we can only hope no one has silver."

"That's a myth and you know it asshole…someone get me some fucking garlic." I smiled at Justin who shoved Brad softly and they all walked back to their cars talking about bullets, and knives and everyone making sure they followed rank. I heard Emilio's name get tossed around about twenty times and stepped forward fast.

"I am dealing with Emilio." Brad turned fast and I shook my head. "If I know him as well as I do…Logan is going to be with him. I want to be the one who kills him." Brad chuckled but nodded and continued to walk to the group of very eager killers waiting for his word to attack. I breathed out hard and turned dragging Carlos along with me. "As soon as we get Logan…"

"I thought you said he was already dead?" I glanced down at him walking to my kitchen table which was littered with guns and he smirked picking up one and started to load it. "It makes you feel good knowing there are so many guys standing behind us don't it?"

"All for one guy." He smiled and I also started to load a gun. "Like I was saying…as soon as we get Logan, you're taking him, and you two are driving as far away as you can, do you understand me? I'll be able to find you as long as you take my car. Make sure I give you my keys before we separate." He nodded and slipped a gun in his holster under his black sweater. "And please Carlos…I've said your life once and just barely. Be careful. I'm serious. You're one of my best friends…" He stopped and glanced up at me smiling small and sad.

"I will be if you are. Not only are we going to save my two best friends…your like my…brother. Don't' do anything stupid." I chuckled and started packing away the rest of the guns in my backpack.

"When have I ever done anything stupid?" He gave me a dirty look and flipped me off over his shoulder as he walked back outside.

**This was a short chapter. Kind of a filter I guess. I wanted to inform everyone about the "army" before going back to Emilio, and James and Logan. Let me know if you have nay questions…and thank you so much to everyone reviewing and reading this story. I was a little uneasy about this one at first, but I grew to love it, and I love how much you guys like it! Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17: Burn In Hell

It was a bloody miracle I was still alive. Literally…a bloody miracle. My wrists, were of course still bleeding out, slowly and surprisingly messily. I don't know…I might be going nuts because I am very close to death, but I felt as if I was covered in blood. Head to toe, which can't be right. My wrists were sliced open and one of them was then greedily sucked on by a man I used to love. With my entire heart. But he tried to kill me, and that is quite enough for me to actually hate him. I always had a weird feeling about James…I knew he was self-centered egotistical jackass, but I always looked past that because he's…James. My best friend. My first real lover…a man who knew how to touch every inch of my body and treat me right. I could look past all his little faults because I was in love. Not anymore.

My whole body shivered hearing the door behind me, slam open. All I could do was close my eyes and try to fight off whoever it was, as best as I could. I was pretty pissed I was thrown to the floor, inches from a nice comfortable bed, but didn't think complaining about it would help. So I took it, and I laid there on my stomach my arms outstretched on either side of me for maybe an hour. With every slow step into the room by heavy boots, I knew it was James. I knew he was coming back in here to finish off his kill in private. Well if he was going to kill me I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of looking into his beautiful hazel eyes for the last time and beg for my life. Even when my left arm was gently kicked and someone's cold, once familiar hand, touched my bare back I remained still and quiet, with my eyes shut tight. "Do you think it's funny to play with someone's emotion's like you have? Did you think you were clever making me fall for you, and then making me watch you fuck another guy?" I clenched my fists together as best as I could feeling his fingers wrap into my short hair and tug causing my face to lift off the ground. I gasped out quietly, feeling some tears run down my face, but nothing was compared to the tears I cried getting my wrists cut and then having my blood drained form one of them. I don't think I could ever cry like that again. I don't think I could ever feel that pain again. Not unless Kendall killed me. "I could have…I could have given you the entire fucking world. I could have made you feel like a king." I head was dropped back to the ground and smacked lightly onto the carpet making a quick pound form behind my left eye. "You're so pathetic Logan." Both my shoulders were grabbed and I was forced to my feet. I could barely keep myself standing. But I didn't need to worry. I was walked slowly to the wall in front of us, turned and propped up against it. I let my head hang down, glancing down at my bare chest and stomach. On the sides, right where my hands hung down, were spots of blood. I closed my eyes again and let my shoulders get pushed hard into the wall, and then let my head get lifted so I was face to face with James, not that I was looking at him. "You know what your problem is? You don't know how to give. All you do is take without ever giving someone back, anything. What kind of douche bag does that?" I slowly opened my eyes and felt…sad. James looked so different it was hard to recognize him. His eyes were pitch black, and his hair was a mess. He had a little bit of blood on his chin and it really popped out the pale skin on his face. I couldn't help myself…I know I said I wasn't going to give in, and beg for my life, but I knew my best buddy was still in there somewhere. I slowly raised my right hand up to his face. He bowed his head down and watched until my fingertips touched his cheek. I closed my mouth, gasping quietly feeling how cold he was. He moved in closer to me. So close his bare torso touched mine, and his hand slid down on my arms stopping at my elbows and squeezed softly.

"Please…James. Get me out of here. I don't want to die." He pushed his forehead into mine and I let my hand fall down to cup his neck. I rubbed my thumb over the skin and nudged his head up. I don't know what I was thinking but I nudged his head up until our faces were inches apart. I had known, to win over James, all I had to do was kiss he sweet little lips with mine. So I did.

His grip on my elbows tightened making me feel a little pain, but it was worse when he pushed his face into mine and kissed me back harder then I was expecting. His whole body was freezing but what was weird was that his lips were…on fire. Maybe because they were moving so fast. He was kissing me like he used to when we were starting off in the beginning of our relationship. He was kissing me like I was the only guy he only needed to kiss. He was pushing into me like I was the only source of his oxygen. But it was cut way too short. We only pulled away, him jumping, and turning to stand in front of me when we heard the door to the room get slammed shut. I had to grip onto his arms to keep myself from falling, and I managed to look around him. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. My toes went numb and I tried so hard to scream for help.

Emilio looked super pissed staring between the two of us. But I wasn't all that concerned with Emilio for once. It was the young boy he was holding next to him. I recognized him easily. It was the same kid I saved a few weeks ago. The one I gave the garlic placebo who looked 100 times back to normal, but extremely scared. Emilio had a hand on the back of the kids neck with the same knife he used to cut open my wrists, in his other hand. I squeezed on tighter to his arms and wanted to ask James to save the little kid but no words came out. I guess the kid noticed me, and recognized me as a friend and someone who can help, because he moved forward but Emilio gripped him tighter pulling him back. He closed his eyes and bowed his head down crying out quietly. "It's funny James…I thought you would have taken care of this piece of shit but I guess because you used to fuck him, you couldn't do it. I should have known you were soft."

"Emilio…just let him go…he's not going to do anything…he's not dangerous." Emilio laughed and slowly started to walk towards us, holding the kid still. The kid looked back up and we locked eyes. I wanted to desperately run to him hold him and protect him. I actually did start to, and moved around in front of James, but he grabbed me, and pulled me back, still keeping me in front of him.

"Doctor Mitchell…" My heart broke hearing how sad this kid sounded and I tried again to move forward. James tightened his grip on me harder this time and Emilio chuckled stopping a few feet from us. "Please…help me."

"Let him go Emilio." He turned to me smiling and shook his head. "He has nothing to do with this! Let him go you piece of shit!" James roughly pushed me back into the wall and stood in front of me. I shove, well tried to shove James away, but my wrists were so weak and it actually hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Do you see him Max? See that doctor who helped you so beautifully? He is the reason you are weak, and he's the reason you aren't as strong as I know you can be. Don't' you want everything in the world? Don't you want people to fear you, and not push you around anymore? Like your stepdad?" I glanced around James's shoulder and watched Emilio let go of Max, and walk around him from behind him and glanced to me. "We tried to give Logan the strength, and we tried to help him see the right way of things, but he doesn't understand, and now he's going to die at our hands. But you don't need to. I can promise you, strength, protection and a family that will never ever try to hurt you." Max looked from me to James before looking at Emilio standing in front of him. "Believe me Max…if you don't want this life, you will not leave this place alive." I saw Max freak out and look panicked. I pushed around the side of James and was surprisingly faster than him. I shoved Emilio hard and moved in front of Max shielding him from both James and Emilio who now both looked scary and almost…hungry. I grabbed Max's arms and held him. Pushing him back and walking with him.

"You are not going to touch him, or hurt him." Emilio smiled and evilly turned back to James who was only staring at me.

"It looks like we got a nice little game to play before we eat James." I heard Max gasp out behind me and squeezed his arms stopping us from walking. "Which one would like buddy? You want the kid who will probably take it like a bitch and let you murder him? Or do you want your sweet little Logan who you love with all your heart, who will most likely put up a fight, giving you a reason to rip out his fucking throat."

"Ya know Emilio…if you were serious and about any of this you would have fucking done it already!" Emilio's smile fell and his mouth fell open. "You want to kill me, do it! But you will not hurt this kid you fucking lunatic!" James was quick to moved forward and push me so hard, into Max, pinning us to the wall. I heard Emilio chuckle but was too drawn into James's eyes.

"This is better…you take care of both of them for me will you James? I have to go check to see if Kendall has big enough balls to come see us." I heard Emilio walk to the door and swallowed hard.

"Fuck you James…and fuck you Emilio. I hope you two burn in fucking hell." James's fist raised up and hit me hard in the face. I groaned out and fell hard to the floor holding my right eye. I heard Max yell but he was cut off quick. I rolled onto my back and quickly pushed myself up seeing Max on the ground with the knife to his throat being held by Emilio. Emilio looked down at him and kneeled on both knees outside Max's body and then turned to me. James stood awkwardly between the two of us. I groaned feeling my headache pounding and shook my head. "Pretty fucking pathetic Emilio…you can't pick a fight with anyone your own size so you have to fucking put a knife to a teenagers throat! You fucking piece of shit!" He didn't even hesitate to slice Max's throat open. I heard a scream leave my open mouth and tried to move forward but was grabbed around by James and pulled back into his cold body. Again, without hesitation Emilio bent down and started to suck on one end of his open neck. Max's face turned to me and with wide eyes, I watched as his young life ended. I was screaming, yelling, and crying, so desperate to get out of James's grasp, but he wasn't letting up. Emilio continued to suck the blood out of his throat for what seemed like an eternity before he got up and sliced open his left wrist, putting it over Max's open mouth. I guess I was using all my energy and my wrists still bleeding out, were finally catching up to me. I slowly fell down to my knees James still holding around me. I was crying hard again and screaming as loud as I could, hoping someone, anyone would hear me. I let my head fall down, and closed my eyes , sobbing quieter now. James slowly let me go and I put my head in my hands shaking gently. I was expecting the same thing to happen to me. I was honestly waiting to get pushed back and have my neck sliced open but I wasn't I Just heard footsteps and a soft sigh.

"Get him out of here and chain him down. He's going to be changing soon." I sobbed out again and heard only silence. "James what the fuck did I say? Take this kid out of the room…I need to take care of this smart mouth."

"Emilio…don't' hurt him. Please I can talk to him…and I can make sure he doesn't get any funny ideas."

"Get this kid out of my fucking room, and take him down to the basement. Don't fucking tell me what the fuck to do." I slowly raised my head and watched James bend over and pick up the kid taking him to the door. Before he walked out, he glanced back at me, and we locked eyes. His eyes were back to his beautiful hazel color. He stepped out leaving the door open and just as I turned my head to look at Emilio he was in front of me and grabbed my arms, on my biceps pulling me up gently. "Do you have any idea how fucking easy it is to kill you Logan? Or would you prefer I just show you?" I couldn't stop staring at the blood on his chin, and the two sharp teeth in the corner of his open mouth. I only shook my head and let my arms dangle at my sides.

"I don't fucking care. Just do it." He smiled small and softly, and lovingly almost, pushed my hair back on my head. I closed my eyes and let my head fall forward a few last tears falling out of my eyes. My heard was gently pushed back and to the left. There was a soft, sweet little kiss to my open neck and he sighed softly.

"Your blood looks delicious. I will enjoy this." I opened my eyes seeing him lean back down into my neck. But he was stopped.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to play with your food?" I was let go of quick and shoved into the wall by the open door. I fell on my butt but glanced up seeing Kendall, in his complete glory. He had a gun pointed at Emilio and a small smile on his face. "It's been a long time Emilio. But you look the exact same. Your still the same pathetic guy I met when I was ten." He swallowd hard and looked to me gritting his teeth. "Are you alright Logan?" I only nodded pushing my wrists back into my sweat pant legs. I put my head back and started to have a harder time keeping my eyes open. "Where is James?"

"Teaching our newest recruit how to kill pussies like this one." My eyes closed and my legs and my arms limply fell down at my sides. "Stay alive for a few more minutes Logan…I want you to watch me kill your perfect little protector." My eyes opened slowly and both guys started to move towards each other. My last thought before I closed my eyes and blacked out, was how bad I wanted to tell Kendall I love him.

**Be prepared! It's going to get bloody, and gory. I'm on the fence right now on weather I want James to get killed or not, so let me know if you want to see it happen either way. Part of me thinks, killing him would cause a huge problem with Logan and maybe open up a new plot for a second one, but if I kept him alive…who knows? Him and Kendall could partner up and be ass kicking good guy team! Just let me know some of your ideas. And thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18: For Anything

I wanted to scream and I wanted to lunge forward and kill him with my bare hands. I know I had a gun in my hand and it was pointed right at his face. I could pull the trigger…count to three and I could end his life. Something stopped me. I continued to stare at Logan in the corner of my eye seeing him passed out. Probably from blood loss. He was pretty pale with a bruised right eye, a new cut on his forehead and a busted bottom lip. His wrists were just bleeding out nonstop and I could tell he was trying to stop the bleeding by pushing them into his legs covered in my sweat pants. This was my fault. He could die, and it would be all of my fault. I had done it again. I failed to spare another innocent person life. "You look good Ken…" I turned my eyes to the front of me, but he was gone. I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and clenched my free hand down at my side. One of his hands, quickly and softly gripped onto my hip causing a hard breath to leave my mouth. "You have grown so much since the last time I saw you. What was that? 20, 21?" Every bone in my body was telling me to get away from him and finish what I started when I got here. But I couldn't. It was just like the old times. One look from him, one word spoken, one touch…and I was putty in his hands. It was how Logan was with me. Or how I assumed. He reacted the same way I used to with Emilio. Well apparently I still react that way. I was a lost helpless puppy, and he was my master. "Wow…I am actually a little smitten right now. I forgot how incredible it is to be near you. I forgot the reason I fell so in love with you. Well almost…I see it now." He slowly started to walk around behind me dragging his hand along the small of my back. When he got in front of me one of his hands grabbed the gun from my hand, and tossed it down somewhere behind him, by Logan it seemed like. My arm dropped to my side and his hand locked in with mine. He clicked his tongue on the roof a couple times before reaching up with his other hand and rubbed my scar on my jaw. It burned instantly. "I'm so sorry about this. I never meant to ruin this beautiful, flawless face. But when you were leaving me I was so distraught. I was so hurt Kendall. I couldn't believe you would actually do that to me. But now it's in the past, and I'm very willing to forgive you." I could only shake my head and started to build up my courage. "See just like before…you and I could be so great together. We could watch over this world and take out the weak and live with the strong." Quickly I reached out and shove him hard by his shoulders making him fly back into the wall by his desk. He got up quick and ran to me even faster colliding into me, making my back hit the wall by the window I just climbed through. His hands went onto my neck and started to push up making em stand up straight. He went even further by pushing em up all the way squeezing around my neck so hard, I was starting to see spots. I quickly kicked out one of my legs and hit him hard. It did nothing so I made a tight fist with my right hand and hit him hard in the left eye. My throat was let go of, and he backed away growling. I reached in my back pocket of my jeans and pulled out a pocket knife. Emilio started to walk towards me and again I swung my fist. He was ready for it this time and blocked it, while also kicking me hard in my gut. I stumbled back into the wall, and raised the knife just as he got near me. He stopped and glanced down smiling. He backed away slowly and raised his hands shaking his head. "I forgot…I'm the one who trained you. I guess if I would want anyone to take me down, id' want it to be you." I clenched around the knife staring straight into his eyes. "Come on Kendall. You and I both know you can't beat me. Don't make this harder for me. I don't want to hurt you again baby." He stepped closer I stood up straight raising the knife a little higher. He stopped short and frowned, shaking his head. "Why are you doing this? What do you want to gain from this? Do you honestly want me dead?"

"Leave Logan, and James alone, and never go near them again." He slowly nodded but actually looked a little sad. I swallowed hard and lowered the knife shaking my head. "Why do you have to kill innocent people? They haven't done anything. That isn't the guy I feel in love with, and it sure as hell isn't the guy you r mother and father wanted to bring into this world." I knew it was a sore spot for him because he was always telling me he wanted to make his parents proud. And I knew I had crossed a line because he moved very quickly in front of me and grabbed my wrist that was holding the knife. In a split second, my wrist was snapped back, and broken. I fell to my knees, screaming out, and dropping the knife. My hair was grabbed and tugged roughly on the top of my head making me look up at him. Without one word said, or one breath out of my body, his knee was raised up and came into my face, hard and fast. Not once, or twice but three times, he hit my eye and my nose. I felt the blood leave my nose instantly and let him push me down onto my side making me smash my head into the hard ground. I kept my eyes open seeing Emilio's foot coming right to my face, and before he could kick me, I sat up and threw my shoulder into his leg sending him right to the floor. I tried to be faster and get on top of him to start hitting him, but he beat me to the punch. I was grabbed again by my throat and pushed up against a wall, taking my feet completely off the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, feeling my eyes, my nose, and now my throat, pounding in pain.

"Have you always been this naïve Kendall?!" I tried hitting him away with my unbroken and, but my strength was leaving me fast. It was bad. When a normal person punches you, or knees you in the face, it hurts. But Emilio has the strength of 20 guys, so getting his fist and knee to my face, along with a broken wrist that was barely any energy for him, was completely hell. It was worse than the first time I was bit. I managed to get my eyes open and saw him staring at me but with tears running down his face. His eyes were pitch black so I knew he was pissed, but he also looked sad. Probably because he was going to kill me. "I wanted to give you everything." His fingernails started to dig into my skin, breaking it. I could feel the blood trickling out. "You were my everything, and you blew it all away. I have always, and will always love you." I tried desperately to push him away from me again, but I was starting to have a harder time seeing straight and even breathing. Just as my eyes were starting to close and Emilio started to move into my neck, a gunshot rang through the bedroom and I was dropped. I closed my eyes fast, feeling blood splatter on my face and caught myself with my good hand before I smashed my head on the floor again. I opened my eyes fast and felt my mouth drop open seeing Emilio on the floor in front of me. He was on his side, with my blood on one hand and my knife in his other. However it was the back of his head that made me feel just a little sadness. His hair was bloody and messy, and sitting perfectly in the back of his skull was a bullet. I started to move towards him, to see if he was really dead but heard a gun drop to the floor on my right side. I turned quick and forced myself to stand up.

Logan was shaking, pale from head to toe, with blood stained around his writs and here and there on his body. He was staring at Emilio on the ground, with wide eyes, tears pouring out, and an open mouth. He looked like he was in shock but I don't know if it was from the blood loss, or the fact that he just killed someone. I slowly moved towards him, picking up the gun and putting it in my back pocket. I reached out with my good hand and touched his face. His eyes darted to me and a shaky and almost pained breath left his mouth followed by a sad noise. He started to shake his head slowly and with both hands he reached up and touched the sides of my face. He started to wipe my face, getting the blood off it, but was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. I dropped my hand from his face and wrapped it around the small of his back, pulling him into me. I walked us over to the bed and set him on the edge pushing him back so he would lie down. He did and I turned fast walking over to a dresser right by Emilio's closet. I knew in the top shelf just like always, there would be a medical bag full of any and everything to help in these kinds of situations. I knew in that medical bag, there would be a needle and a bag I could use to start pumping blood into Logan's body. I pulled open the top drawer and smiled grabbing the full and heavy bag. I left the drawer open running to the door and shut it hard, locking it. I turned and had to smile even bigger. Logan was sitting back up trying to rip off a part of the sweats still on his body, probably so he could wrap his wrists. I walked to him and sat on the bed next to him softly. He glanced up at me, just as I pushed him back on the bed, running my good hand through his hair. For the first time since actually getting hear, I could hear things downstairs. Things like people, good and evil, fighting, all in the name of good. I quickly opened the bag and started to move things around in it. "Your…your wrist." I shook it off and pulled out two sports wraps reaching in again. "James bit me." I looked up at him quick and he nodded lifting his left hand, just barely. "Emilio cut my wrists open and James…" He swallowed hard and shook his head closing his eyes. "I think they changed him…completely. He didn't look like normal James. He was…" He opened his eyes and a few tears rolled out. I frowned and brought my hand down to his face wiping the tears away. "He was so scary. I now that sounds pathetic, but I was scared my best friend was going to kill me." I nodded and leaned down quick, kissing his forehead and then his nose. I pushed up a little and wiped away another tear.

"I'm going to get James after I take you out of here, and I promise I'll make him better." He nodded and one of his hands reached up and cupped my face pulling me down slowly. Our lips touched for a second before I pushed down further and kissed him with everything I had. I was worried I would never be able to do this again let alone see him again. It was refreshing and stress relieving to know I didn't fail him.

"You need to get help." I pushed fast and he reached for my hurt wrists but I shook my head. He sighed and I started to dig through the bag again, finally finding a small case I was looking for. I set it on my lap and sighed opening it with my good hand.

"Do you remember how I told you for someone like me, just need to drink blood constantly to keep my strength?" He smiled and closed his eyes nodding.

"No more than a milliliter. You were certain I knew how much that was." I laughed and nodded, unwinding the first sports wrap.

"I need to do that to you." He opened his eyes fast and I nodded again, while wrapping around the wrists closest to me. It was rather difficult because I was only using one hand but got it started good. "I need to give you some strength before I take you back to my house to really fix you. You've lost a lot of blood Loges, I can tell and I need to get you out of here but I'm in bad shape and wouldn't be able to…"

"Kendall it's alright." I looked down at his wrists, actually happy they weren't bleeding out anymore. I tightened the bandage on the first wrist before moving to the next. "Is it going to be Carlos's, like how you do?" I smiled and shook my head. I wrapped this one faster and a little tighter, seeing the two very clear teeth marks from James. I quickly grabbed the first full vile in the case and lifted it in front of his face. He glared up at it and then turned to me, giving me an uneasy look.

"It's mine." He pushed himself up slowly and I opened the vile. "Emilio would always take some of mine, every now and hen. He kept a stash, just in case. He always said my blood was…" I stopped and turned slowly looking back at Emilio who I just realized was actually really dead. "He always said my blood was sweeter…it went down smoother and reminded him of when he was a kid and his dad was teaching him how to eat. He would always find young kids, in my age group and would drink from them. The tastes are similar I guess." I felt a few soft fingertips on my cheek and turned back to face Logan. "It might be bitter, but if you don't think about it, it won't be bad." He nodded and glanced down at the vile in my hand. I slowly put it in front of him and he grabbed it carefully. "All of it please. I need you strong and in ass kicking mode." He smiled small before closing his eyes and tipping the veil back into his mouth. He squeezed his eyes, swallowing it as fast as he could. I grabbed his free hand, and squeezed it while he finished it off. He brought it down quick and let the empty vile fall tot eh bed, He kept his eyes closed as he shivered and bowed his head down. "You alright?" He nodded once but kept his head down. "Loges…I need you to wrap my wrists, alright? And then I need you to check my nose." He raised his head and gasped quietly. He was already starting to get his color back and I smiled pushing off the bed. He was quick, and not so wobbly on his feet. I went to grab him and pull him in for a hug like I wanted to do since seeing him, but a loud scream from downstairs made both of us freeze and look to the closed lock door.

"Was that Carlos?" Logan's voice was scratchy and sad. I grabbed his arm again, hearing another scream and pulled him back getting in front of him.

"Back pocket Loges." I felt a tug quick and he gasping holding the gun. "If I tell you to hide or run you will, without a second thought, do you understand me Logan?" I glanced over my shoulder hearing, more yells, and even some laughter coming closer to us. He swallowed hard and gripped the gun tight nodding. "We have pissed them off even more, and when they find out Emilio is dead, it will be worse. If you get the chance to leave, make sure your with Carlos alright?" He nodded again and I smiled. "I love you Logan." He walked up slowly next to me and sighed softly.

"I love you too Kendall. Don't leave me." He glanced up at me and smiled small. "For anything."


	19. Chapter 19: if We Ever Meet Again

Tell him you can't do it. Tell him you are scared and you want him to take you home so you can crawl under the blankets together and forget about the world. Tell him, every scream, and every yell, and even every laugh makes you uneasy and terrified to walk out the door. You only have a few more seconds before that door opens and your faced with a bunch of blood thirsty vampires who want you dead…too late. Kendall puled the door open hard and walked out. I breathed in hard and quickly followed after him walking right behind him. We walked down the hall but stopped right at the bottom of the stairs. He turned to me quick and yanked the gun out of my hand cocking it. Just when he did, two guys, I didn't even recognized ran down the stairs, saw me, and only me. They hurried towards me and without missing a beat Kendall pulled the trigger, putting the bullet between their eyes. I jumped each time the gun went off and clenched my fists down at my sides. "Grab their guns Logan." For some reason my body did what I was told even before my mind questioned it and I hurried towards the two guys seeing guns on their belts. I grabbed both of them fast and turned feeling the blood drain from my face. Kendall was walking towards me, and went right past me. He hurried up the stairs and I swallowed hard doing the same. I was aware that I had no shirt on, no shoes or socks and a pair of sweats on that were too big for me. Normally, I wouldn't even be self-conscious but now I was in a house I hated, with people who wanted me dead. I figured seeing my skin and my wounds would only egg them on more. "Left side Logan." I turned my head to the left fast and raised the gun in my right hand, shooting it. I hit a guy I didn't even know was going to be there and felt my mouth drop open. I heard another gun shot and turned my head to the front to see Kendall shooting his gun none stop at about 10 guys. They all dropped to the floor quick making Kendall stop fast and turn to me. He reached out and grabbed the gun in my left hand cocking it. "When we get in there, you are going to find Carlos make sure he's okay and get out of here. I'll be right behind you." He started to turn but I grabbed his arm making him stop.

"Kendall they have that kid here…Emilio turned him. He's with James. We need to find both of them and get them out of here." He shook his head and grabbed my arm pulling me along. I stared at the side of his head and felt fear and anger racing through my own. He was not going to leave an innocent helpless kid with these monsters. I was not going to let him. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and stepped back. "We need to help them! Please Kendall! Max is innocent!" Kendall looked over his shoulder before turning to me and sighing. He stepped forward and grabbed my face kissing me softly. He pulled away and started to back away.

"Go find them, and leave as soon as you do. If James try's anything yell for me and I will find you." I opened my mouth to yell for him to stop, but he was already gone. He left me alone…again…to find two blood thirsty full blown vampires. He was insane. But then again, maybe he wasn't. I could probably help both of them, a hell of a lot more then I could help him. I spun fast hearing a loud scream, that could only have come from a 14 year old boy. I swallowed hard and tightened around my gun running to a closed door.

I slowly started to step down the stairs leading down into the basement, where I could hear whimpers and soft talking. I put my gun down at my side and picked up speed going down the stairs. When I stepped off the last one my heart broke all over again seeing Max, on the ground, in a ball hugging around his legs. James was kneeling next to him talking over him, and when I started to walk forward James jumped up and dropped his mouth open. "Logan? You're okay…what is going on? Where's Emilio?" He rushed to me putting me in his arms and I happily hugged back.

"I killed…I killed Emilio. Kendall came and Emilio was going to kill him so I shot him in the back of the head. I don't know where Carlos is but I heard him screaming." One of his hands pet through the back of my head and cooed in my ear.

"Shh…it's okay. I'm going to get you out of here. It's alright." He slowly started pulling away from me and we both turned to Max still whimpering on the floor. "Here help me get him up. He's not doing good. I think Kendall will be able to help him." I walked over to Max quick putting my arms around him and lifting him off the floor. James took the gun from my hand, which I was grateful for, and led us to the stairs. Just as we were about to go up, the door open fast and James pushed both Max and I to the side making us fall into the darkness. I covered Max's mouth quick hearing him whimper some more and heard hurried footsteps down the stairs.

"Emilio is dead. Kendall is here and that little human bitch is missing." I gritted my teeth hard seeing Michael approach James. Max's arms wrapped around my torso as he cried in my palm. "Where's the kid?" Max tensed up in my arms and I moved my other hand to his head where I ran my fingers through his hair. "Look…Kendall has brought wolves to the fight along with you partner. We are the only ones who can fight them, because of our size. Let's go." I panicked seeing James reluctantly follow after but he stopped mid stairs. "James? Let's go! We need to…" I heard a hard smack and then a body fall down the stairs. I watched with wide eyes as Michael fell face down on the ground right by our feet. He was knocked out cold with a cut on his head. James jumped down as well and forcefully grabbed my arm pulling both myself and Max up the stairs. When we got to the top he stopped and peered out of the room.

"What did he mean wolves James?" I spoke as quietly as I could but he ignored me, and not because he wanted to. Right in front of us was a body flying through the air. It was one of the guys who tied me up at Kendall's house. One of Emilio's guys. He landed hard on his back and not a second later a huge…black wolf jumped over top of him and bit his neck. Max turned in my body hearing the noise but I quickly shielded his eyes feeling him tense up. I watched in complete amazement as the black wolf got off the very dead man and…transformed. He went right back to a human that I had never seen before. He was blond and really freaking tall and huge. He had on a pair or black jeans, but that was it.

"Logan and James?" I could only nod as he stepped towards us but stopped quick. He looked at James and then at Max in my arms. "You've both been changed?" I shook my head fast and gently handed Max to James who softly took him while I stepped in front of both of them getting in front of this huge dude.

"I'm not. Where is Carlos?" He glanced over my shoulder before sighing and urging me to follow after him. I did checking to make sure James and Max did the same. They were following, James staring at the guy in front of me, uneasy.

"He's fine. I need to get you out of here. Kendall and Brad's orders." I frowned and picked up my walking to catch up with me.

"No, take me to Kendall." He only shook his head once before he stopped grabbed my arm and pushed me behind him. "What the hell is your problem?!" Before he could answer he was changed back into a big ball of black fur and charged two more blood thirsty vampires heading towards us. I was shoved again, this time, Max getting tossed into my body. I grabbed him putting him behind me and watched as James went to help this huge…wolf. I thought it was bizarre to hear about vampires and then actually see them, but this guy was worse. It seemed too unreal. And much like before with one huge bite form his huge jaw one of the guys was dead, while James took care of the other. The guy changed back quick and turned to James. They both had blood on them, and were looking at each other, like they were ready to kill one another. I stepped forward quick, keeping Max behind me and got between them. "Were on the same side guys." James turned to me quick, breathing out hard and I turned to the other guy. "What's your name?"

"Justin." I nodded once and glanced back to James who took one long breath before walking to Max and putting him in his arms. "We need to find Carlos and I need to get you two or…" he paused and looked over my shoulder. "You four out of her safely. Come on." He grabbed my arm and roughly, and not even breaking a sweat started to pull me.

"We need to get Kendall. Right now." I tried yanking out of his grasp but he was too strong. I groaned quietly and gave up, letting him lead me to the same front area where James bit me. I tensed up seeing a bunch of bodies…everywhere, some dead and some still fighting. I moved in closer to him feeling more than safe next to him feeling his grip on me loosen a bit. I ducked under his arm quick seeing a few people staring at me, and felt James and Max get right behind us. "I need to find Kendall." Justin stopped and turned down to me quick. He got right in my face and I could easily tell how uneasy James was behind us. I yanked my arm out of his grasp hard and pushed him softly. "I'm going to find Kendall and Carlos." I turned fast and ran away as fast as I could. I was completely terrified but I was more so worried about my best friend and the love of my life.

I pushed through blood thirsty vampires and a few more huge guys, that looked like Justin, and a few of them even had turned into a ball of fur. I was becoming more concerned not seeing either of them until I saw Kendall. He was being corner by two guys, who had clenched fists down at their sides. I panicked and probably made things worse for him when I yelled. "Kendall!" I ran toward shim grabbing a piece of wood from the broken staircase and quickly swung the piece of wood. I hit one of the guys in the head making him bash the other side of his head into the wall beside him. The other, almost screeched at me, and lunged forward but didn't get very far. Kendall grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back just to raise his knee and hit him hard in the face. He tossed him on the ground, pulling out a gun and shot both go them in the head. He turned to me quick, grabbed my upper arm, which I was seriously getting sick of people doing and let him drag me to a dark hallway. He shoved me against the wall hard and breathed out hard staring at me. I actually felt scared. He had blood spots on his face and he looked in a serious amount of pain but also very pissed.

"I thou I told you to find Carlos?"

"I was trying too but…" My mouth was covered by his hand fast and I looked down swallowing hard.

"I'm going to give you my car keys, and you're going to leave, without doing or saying anything stupid. If something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself, do you understand me?" I glanced back up at him and nodded slowly. "I should have never brought you into this, in the first place. I should have never gotten involved. This was a mistake." I automatically started to protest but he was gone. I was left completely alone feeling something drop into the pocket of my sweat pants. I looked down and dug through the pocket fast feeling keys. I groaned and stomped my bare foot on the ground looking out at the front entry way of the huge house. And then I saw him. Carlos. He was pushed hard to the ground by someone who then pulled out a knife. I had never pushed off a wall and ran as fast as I did before in my life. I knocked into a few people and eventually collided into the guy who was about to stab Carlos. He literally had the knife inches form his heart. As the two of us fell to the ground I heard Carlos yell out in pain. Even if I wanted to turn and check on him I couldn't. The back of my neck was grabbed and I was lifted and tossed back, almost gently. I fell on my butt right by Carlos who was covering a wound on his chest. I quickly pulled him up and put my hand on top of his to stop the blood. I also glanced up and recognized a black ball of fur. I smiled small feeling a hand on my shoulder. I turned quick and saw another man I didn't even know.

"You two need to get out of here. Kendall gave you his keys?" I swallowed hard but nodded. He helped stand both Carlos and I out and while he led us out I searched the bodies trying to find James, Max or Kendall, but not seeing any of them. We got into the fresh warm air and we were dragged quickly to Kendall's tiny sports car. He walked us to the passenger side and opened the door. I looked over the car seeing two huge guys walking out towards us, both shirtless. One was Justin. He had a deep long gash on his right side and was sort of limping. I gently set Carlos in the back with the help of the other guy and ran over to them. They stared down at me, uneasy but I gave a friendly smile.

"I'm a doctor." Justin practically collapsed in my arms and with the help of his buddy we carried him to the car, putting him in the back with Carlos. I went to get in the driver's side but the man who took us out in the stopped me and shook his head.

"I'm driving. Kendall wanted me to make sure you got home safely without you trying to go back in there." I heard a horrible scream form inside the house and swallowed hard nodding. I hurried to the passenger side seeing Justin's buddy telling him he was going to be okay and shut the door hard.

Every bone in my body was telling me to run back into that house and make sure the love of my life was okay, but I couldn't. Carlos and Justin were hurt and I needed to take care of them. Hopefully, Kendall would come out of there alive, with James and Max, and we could go on to live a happy normal life. Even when the guy, who introduced himself to me as Brad peeled out of the driveway and I glanced back at the house instructing both of them to hold onto their wounds, I had a sick feeling, I wasn't going to see Kendall ever again.


	20. Chapter 20: Still The One

The good thing about this situation was that Carlos was okay. He was cut, kind of deep on his chest but I was able to clean up his wound and stich him up with the help of Brad. I was also able to give him a sedative to help the pain and when I laid him in my bed I hurried back out to the other two who had taken up my couch. Justin was on his back gritting his teeth letting his friend clean up the gash on his right side. I ignored the blood staining my couch because it was the least of my worries. I cautiously walked over to them and kneeled down by Justin's friend. I slowly moved my hand out to push the towel away from the cut but the guy next to me tensed up and made a terrifying…growl. I stopped fast and stopped breathing remembering seeing how messed up you can get from these guys. "He's fine Will. He's not a leech." I turned my head to glance at Will, who breathed out slowly and dropped his hands from Justin's side taking the towel with him. I locked eyes with Will who I noticed for the first time looked an awful like James. He had the pretty brown hair I missed to touch, and the gorgeous hazel eyes I got lost in, too many times before. This guy…Will, was about 3 sizes bigger then James but he looked like him in the face and everywhere else really. "Logan? I can heal myself but I need a little help." I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Justin who looked in a serious amount of pain.

"I can clean it for you." He nodded once rolling his head away from me and groaned quietly. I stood up fast and walked back into my room seeing Brad sitting by Carlos's side. Carlos was passed out, but still looked pale. I grabbed my bag that had a few medical things inside I took from the hospital just in case I needed to take care of someone out of work. I put the bag over my shoulder and locked eyes with Brad. "Will he be okay? He wasn't…bit was he?" Brad smiled small and shook his head. I nodded and quickly walked back out into the living room. I kneeled down again trying my hardest not to look at Will, but the more I did, the more I was convinced he looked like James. I tried to think if James ever mentioned a half-brother or something while I cleaned Justin's side. He groaned at the pain, and he clenched his fists down at his side but stayed relatively quiet. When I was finished cleaning the actual wound I cleaned up around it, wiping away blood. When I sat back on my legs I noticed Justin had fallen asleep and I was being watched like hawk by Will. I set down the disinfecting wipe by my knee and looked over at him, locking eyes. I must look ridiculous to him because I was so small in comparison and I probably seemed weak and pathetic. But he was still watching me and now with Justin fast asleep I was actually a little afraid of him.

"You were with Kendall?" I swallowed hard and scrunched my eyebrows together. "You are the reason Kendall got all of us together to kill some vamps, right?" I looked down fast and closed my eyes shrugging.

"I guess so…yeah."

"Then what was James doing there?" I raised my head fast and he gave me a look I had only ever seen on James. He literally looked exactly like James and it was actually driving me nuts. "And who changed James?"

"Why are you asking about James?" He raised his eyebrows and clenched his fists in his lap. "Do you know him?"

"No." I swallowed hard and turned my body towards him shaking my head.

"But you know something about him, otherwise why would you care?" He stood up fast and started to walk to my door. I jumped up quick to and ran in front of him blocking him from my door. I flattened against it seeing him staring down at me. "How do you know James?"

"I don't. Get out of my way. Now." I shook my head hard and clutched onto the door knob.

"Not only do I think you know him, you look just like him." His mouth fell open and he softened up quite a bit. "Who are you?" He sighed out hard and fast looking over his shoulder. When he turned back to me he shoved me hard grabbing my arm and pushed me out of the open door.

I nervously stood on my porch not even caring if anyone saw us, or wondered why I looked like I had risen up from the dead. I at least and put a shirt on, one that I had to dig through in Kendall's bag still in my extra room. I wanted something of his near me or on me and when I found a plain white shirt a size too big, I pulled it on quick letting the scent and the warmth cover me. I wrapped tight around it holding around my stomach. Will sat on the top stair of my porch and when I realized he wasn't going to say anything until I was down at his level, I sat next to him, keeping a safe distance. "My last name…by law anyway, is Diamond." I had a strange feeling that was going to be what he told me. He looked too much like James for them to not be related. "He's my brother. We have the same mom and same dad. We were born 49 seconds apart. I'm older." I swallowed hard looking at my lap with my hands in it. "When we were two months old I started to act strange. I started to grow…like a lot. I looked like a five year old when I was only two months. My parents couldn't explain it. They didn't know what to do with me. So they took me to Brad." I cocked my head to the side and he laughed raising his knees and setting his arms on them. "Brad's a doctor. He has his own free clinic, mostly because he deals with…special kinds of people. Like me… or someone like Kendall or Brad." I nodded slowly and he looked back out at the bright street in front of us. "Well Brad told them I was born with something called lycanthropy which basically means I can shift into a werewolf, which you saw. My parents were distraught and wanted to know why James didn't have the same thing. No one ever told me why I got it and he didn't but…they couldn't take care of both of us. It would have been too dangerous for them and my brother. So Brad offered to take me in which meant he would take me to the pack I'm with now. Justin…he's the oldest, and I know he doesn't look it but Justin is really 52. We age incredibly slow, much like the Vamps." I nodded slowly trying to piece everything together. "When I was put in the pack, I was raised by them with my parents coming to visit me every now and then. No one ever told James, in fear he would try to find me and do something stupid like get to know me. So when I got old enough, about 15, I started to watch after James myself. Make sure no one tried to hurt him, no one messed with him. In a sense I became his guardian, he just never knew it and I was okay with that. Right around the time Kendall started following you, because Carlos is James's partner I started to put two and two together and realized something serious was about to go down and I didn't want James involved but…I guess I was too late." I heard the absolute pain in his voice and wanted nothing more then to hug him. But I didn't think he'd react well and I had gone through so much already…to be killed by an upset werewolf would be idiotic. "James has been changed into one of them completely which means I will never be able to see him again, or look after him again. He'd smell me and it would get…nasty after that. I'm sorry I snapped at you and was a dick. I just…hate this situation and I know I'm not the only one effected by it." He turned to me smiling small. "I know how much you two care for each other, even if you two aren't together, like that. You still mean the absolute world to him." I looked down at my hands in my lap again and gritting my teeth together. "I also don't think you should worry too much about Kendall. He's a bad ass dude. He can take care of himself." I closed my eyes tight and put my head in my hands resting my elbows on my knees. "If you want…I can go check up on them. Bring Kendall and James back." Before I could answer, which would have been no because I didn't want him to get hurt, my front door opened. We both turned quick and watched Brad close the door and walk out in front of us standing on the grass staring down at us.

"No need. I just got a call. Everything's taken care of. Their going to burn the house down with Emilio in it." I swallowed hard and stood up quick putting my clenched fists down at my sides. Brad turned to me and smiled small shaking his head. "Kendall is fine. So is James and Max. Everything is fine." I breathed out softly and nodded stepping off the bottom step getting closer to Brad.

"Can I come?" He shook his head quick and looked over my shoulder. "Brad…please…"

"Stay with them and watch Logan. I think he has an idea in his head that he can be as tough as us, but he can't. Don't let him fool you."

"I'm standing right here asshole." Brad glanced down at me once smiling and backed away. "Brad!" I tried to walk after him but I was grabbed by my arm gently and pulled back. I didn't even try to fight Will's size or strength so I stayed back letting him hold me as we watched Brad get in Kendall's car and drive off.

I managed to push Carlos more towards one side so I could lie in my own bed. I got right next to him and put the blanket over both of us, hoping when I woke up (if I even got sleep) Kendall and James would be here and they would both be okay. It was actually relaxing to be next to my best friend and not have to worry about someone hurting me. Justin and Will were in my house and I liked to picture them as two big guard dogs ready to rip out apart anyone who seemed dangerous. It was confronting. Much like how both Kendall and James made me feel. That feeling, and that image of them being near me lulled me to sleep and I actually slept longer then I have been.

I woke up to the bed moving. My eyes opened slowly and I watched in silence as Carlos pushed himself up, groaning quietly. He sat up hunched over and put his head in his hands. He was feeling the side effects of the sedative and was probably groggy. I pushed myself up knowing coffee was probably going to be able to help him. He turned to me slowly and grinned big reaching out. He pulled me in quick and hugged me tight. "I am so glad you're okay." I laughed and hugged him back, grateful for Carlos. "When we got there, Kendall said he was going to find you and send you to me so I could take you out of their safety but you didn't come right away. I was worried sick bro."

"Me too Carlos. You know how much I hate fixing you up. Don't scare me like that again." He chuckled deeply in my ear but nodded. "Let me get you some caffeine. It will help the grogginess." He let me pull away slowly and as I turned to get off my bed, Carlos lying back down. I stopped quick. James was standing in the doorway completely cleaned up of blood. He actually looked back to his healthy self. He was wearing a black shirt and a black zip up hoodie over regular blue jeans. His hair looked clean and he didn't have a look in his eyes that scared me. "James?" He smiled small and took a step further in the room. He stopped fast thought when I jumped off the bed. He was tense when I threw my arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" He slowly wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me up, off the ground. I dug my face in his neck and closed my eyes, hoping he didn't notice me crying.

"I'm fine Loges. I actually feel really good. I'm…I'm good." I held him tighter and let him hold me up still. "I need to tell you something and I need you to just listen, alright?" I nodded and turned my head away from his neck lying my head on my arm. "I love you. I always will, okay? You are my best friend and the only thing in my life that matters to me. I am always going to be looking out for you, much like I always have but right now…" I heard a small sob rip through my throat knowing where this conversation was headed. "I have to go away for a while. I'm not safe. It would be too dangerous to be near you right now." I squeezed my eyes tighter shut and held him even tighter as if it would make him stay. "You need to stay here, and go back to your normal life. You need to look out for yourself and be strong because I know you are." I turned my head again and dug my face back in his neck. "I love you so much Logan, please don't ever forget that. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from everything." I sobbed out, a little louder this time and he squeezed me one last time before putting my feet back on the ground. "I'm going with Kendall." My eyes opened fast and I let my arms fall down from his body. I took one tiny step back. He was crying. "He is going to teach me how to…deal with everything. He told me to tell you to take care of yourself." He tried to move towards me but I shoved his shoulders softly. He looked down and reached in his back pocket of his jeans. When he pulled out a single piece of paper folded two times, I literally felt my heart break. "He wanted me to give you this." He put it out in front of me with shaky hands. I grabbed it roughly but looked up at his face. "You need to know Michael got away. We don't know where he is, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't try to come after you again. We already talked with Justin about keeping an eye on you, but they can't be near you. The police are going to start to come asking you questions because of us and your case. You can't say anything to them about Emilio or Justin, okay?" He glanced over my head like that was the end of our conversation and sighed. "I already heard the cops are going to be coming by soon, and you shouldn't be here. It will look to suspicious." I felt my mouth hang open, turn dry as tears continued to fall out of my eyes. "I would just come check up on him tomorrow. " I heard my bed squeak but continued to look up at James. He avoided my eye contact, staring at Carlos as he walked up to him. "I'll drop you off at your house." I saw Carlos nod in the corner of my eye, but to my complete horror both started to head for my bedroom door, without saying one more word.

It hit me hard when I heard a small laugh from Justin. It sounded like all four of them were getting ready to leave. Me. All alone. I rushed out of my room, holding the note down at my side feeling like breaking down. Justin and Will walked out of my house first while James helped Carlos put his coat on. I stopped a few feet from them and found my voice. "James!" He looked to me quick and I sobbed quietly, trying to catch my breath. "Please…don't leave me. Please James." He sighed quietly and walked around Carlos who was giving me a sad look. "I need you James…please." He grabbed my face softly and pulled me towards him kissing my forehead. "Just…bring Kendall and I won't get in your way. I know…I know you wouldn't hurt me. Please James. Don't go."

"I'm sorry Logan. I have to go." His hands left my face and I watched him turn to Carlos. He put a hand on Carlos's back pushing him out. I tried to make myself move, but I was stuck in my place. Until I heard the doors shut outside. I ran out onto my patio and watched with sadness as two cars drove away. Fast. I walked down the sidewalk and cried to myself seeing both cars disappear down the street. I saw my neighbors on my right side staring at me worried so I turned and rushed back to my house closing the door fast and walked in a little. I stopped in the middle of my living room and raised the note unfolding it slowly. I gasped quietly seeing Kendall's perfectly messy handwriting and let a few tear drops hit the paper underneath me.

"_As you lie sleeping, I watch with loving eyes. As you walk around, living your life, I blend with the shadows standing in deaths way. I work to protect and care for you. I would do anything for you but I can't take your heart or your soul. You will always be safe from danger including me…" _I let my body collapse right to the floor. My knees crashed into the carpet and I heard a tiny groan leave my mouth. I couldn't stop reading the lines. I was shaking and my fingers were holding the paper too tight. It started to rip, but only a little. Something horrible was flooding my mind, and my body. Heartache. I literally lost the love of my life and my best friend in less than a minute. How could I have let any of this happen? I wasn't expecting to have so many emotions and feelings running through my head. My life had changed the day I was attacked and then met…him. I was stupid to think anything that had happened would bring me any happiness. He told me from the very beginning he wouldn't stay forever. He warned me not to get attached to his presence but I think he was telling me so I didn't get used to having my own body guard. But honestly I had grown attached in another way. I was in love. With his head, his heart and his being. And just like he promised…he was gone. He was out of my life in the blink of an eye. It was my own fault. Just like it was my fault I was attacked and had to have him protect me. And now I was alone, heartbroken and terrified out of my mind someone was going to hurt me. His soft handwriting on the torn and wet piece of paper was the last ounce of safety I felt from him. And as I looked around, glancing at my dark house swearing I saw movement in the shadows, I closed my eyes and let more tears fall on the paper staining it more. I tensed up hearing two footsteps telling me the movement I did see in the shadows was in fact someone. Someone here to hurt me and finally end it.

"Hello Logan…" Perfect little cherry to add on top of this day. Michael. "I can't believe I actually felt a little bit of pity for you earlier. I also can't believe you are still alive. I can fix that though." I watched him walk right up to me holding a gun down by his side. "I'm not going to hesitate this time Logan. You killed Emilio. Now you die." I felt the note drop form my hands as he raised the gun. "I hope you burn in fucking hell." I heard the gun get cocked and closed my eyes one last time.

"Put your hands in the air!" I jumped hearing my front door burst open but kept my eyes closed. I heard a gunshot and even felt something wet hit my face and my back but didn't move. I heard something hard and big hit the ground in front of me and then about four pairs of footsteps, but still…stayed very still with my eyes closed. My body and my mind were stuck. Stuck in a place where I didn't know my own name, let alone my reason for living anymore. "Logan Mitchell?! Are you alright?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and barely opened my eyes seeing a guy in a black uniform. He was a cop but he was wearing protective gear. A lot of it. He glanced over my face probably looking for any wounds while also seeing how bad I was crying. He sighed softly, reaching out and cupped my neck gently rubbing the back of my neck with his soft fingertips. "It's alright now. You're okay. I'll take care of you." My body betrayed me, falling into this new guys body. I hated that I liked the cologne he had on his body. I hated how strong he was and how safe I actually did feel because he wasn't Kendall. He wasn't the one man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. More importantly, just feeling him holding me like he was, I hated that I felt like maybe I did have a reason to live still.


	21. Chapter 21: Danger Magnet

My eyes scanned across the very blank and empty field from left to right, left to right, more than once. Eventually, I would see two bodies running towards me at full speed. I would probably brace myself for the impact I knew both of them were very capable of making. My spot leaning against the hood of my car had been my spot for almost three minutes now which meant they either had no idea where they were supposed to go, or they were fighting. A really huge part of me was hoping they had started fighting because then I would have to break them up and I know if I got in the middle one or both of them, would get pissed at me and want to fight me off. I wanted that. I needed that. I guess I'm sick because all I wanted was pain. To me, if I felt any kind of pain, it meant I still had feelings and hell…maybe even a heart and soul. The pain would give me reason to believe I had made the right choices.

Out of my thoughts I heard a noise…a laugh. I stood up quick and took my hands out of my pockets squinting. Right in the middle of the field were two dots gets closer and closer, at a fast speed, but definitely not the fastest. I smiled taking a few steps forward and put my hands on my hips .In less than 5 seconds those two dots that were running towards me, stopped inches form me, both laughing. I frowned and reached out for Max who glanced up at me and shook his head. He raised his left hand to show me a bloody dead rat. "I got to mine first." I smiled big, feeling nothing but pride and happiness.

"Yeah he only got his first because he was telling me some stupid joke and he made me laugh and lose concentration." I turned to James and chuckled also seeing a bloody dead rat in his hand. "I must admit. The kid has some skill." I nodded turning , urging them to follow. "What's next?" I walked them into the garage and shook my head hearing two rats get thrown back into the box I had taken them out not 5 minutes ago.

"Rest. You guys out up a hell of a fight today. You need to relax your bodies and your mind." I heard two soft groans behind me and I chuckled opening the small fridge in my garage underneath my work bench. I bent slightly and grabbed two full vile full of dark red blood. I shut the door quick turned to see both of them not looking happy at me at all. I grinned big handing them the blood and pushed between them walking back out of the garage.

I walked through my huge house right to the bedrooms, only hearing one follow me. I knew it was Max. Weather he liked to admit it or not, his body was in desperate need of rest and because he was so young he needed the rest. I walked into his room, which I was actually happy to make up for him because I've been alone for so long. Now I had two roommates who were going through the same things I have had to go through. It was comforting. I walked straight to his window which I closed and locked tight before pulling the blinds down and sighing. I turned and watched carefully as he kicked off his shoes, tore off his shirt and pushed the blankets back on his bed. He crawled in lying on his right side and pulled the blankets up under his chin, closing his eyes and sighing. I walked to his bed and sat on the edge putting my hands in my lap looking down at him. He opened his eyes and smiled shyly avoiding eye contact. "When are you going to let me go out with you and James at night?" I chuckled and glanced down at my hands, also avoiding eye contact. I remember a time when I was that young and asking a man I blindly trusted, the same thing.

"When you can stay awake past 9 at night." I pushed myself up off his bed and reached for the light switch. I turned it off fast and looked down at him seeing him staring at me.

"It's not my fault I get woken up at 4 am to start training." I quickly dropped to my knees by his bed and locked eyes with him shaking my head.

"Max…when I was 10 years old I watched my dad get killed. Right in front of me." He pushed his arms out from under his blanket and got ready to hear the same thing I tell him every night. "When I was 15 I was able to go out and try to find the person who ruined my life. The first night I went out, I was stabbed in my side. I thought I was tough and I could handle anything and I couldn't. Fortunately I had someone…Emilio…who was there to tell me I need more training and I needed to let people look out for me. It took me getting stabbed to realize that." I leaned in close to him resting my forehead don his gently. "I'm not going to let you come to that realization by getting stabbed. Just please trust me okay? In time you will understand why you can't come out with us right now and when your body thinks you're ready, you'll know. Trust me." He nodded twice moving out to me and throwing his arms around my neck hugging me tight. I sighed and softly patted his back. I wasn't really a hugging type.

When I walked back out into the living room I grabbed a sweater on the back of my couch and pulled it on walking to the kitchen. James was leaning against the counter with a glass of Dr. Pepper, if I had to assume in one hand, and his phone in the other. I walked past him and stopped in front of the coffee pot full of freshly brewed dark coffee. "We're going to 5th and West tonight. It's Saturday so all the clubs are going to be full of idiot drunks." I nodded pouring in some coffee and turned to him. He was watching me and when we locked eyes he turned away and shook his head laughing. "Can you believe…the two of us…are living together and actually consider each other friends? I mean it was what…4 months ago we were fist fighting in your living room? And now look at us." I laughed and turned standing right next to him leaning against the counter as well.

"Yeah…Logan would probably be proud." As soon as I said his name a nasty cold circled around the two of us. Neither of us ever really brought him up because for both of us it was torturous just to hear his name. But I actually didn't care anymore. I deserved to hate hearing his name. It was my fault. All of it. I cleared my throat drinking all of my plain black coffee and pushed off the counter gently setting my now empty mug in the sink. "Brad should be here soon. You might want to get ready."

Brad showed up 10 minutes later ready to babysit for us. Not that I didn't trust Max, I just didn't know all of what he was capable right now. He was still so young and new at this he could snap at anything, because of anything. If someone was here with him when I couldn't be, I would prefer it be Brad. He had to deal with me when I was that age so he would be able to deal. We left the house armed with guns and knives and the promise to Brad that we'd be alright and we'd call him if we needed him. I drove in silence listening to the radio and James singing along to it, quietly. Like we do every night we drove around downtown slowly just checking everything before going to the spot James was told. Before I parked I knew Carlos was here already. I saw his car parked across the street I stopped at and smirked watching him open his door. I shut my car off and also stepped out hearing James do the same.

It was easy to decided Carlos was going to be our "partner". Much like how we did it before without James knowing, except now he did. In fact he was the one who suggested we keep in contact with Carlos. I was against it at first because when we saw Carlos, Logan was always brought up. Neither James asked how he was doing, or Carlos would just tell us. I hated hearing about him, but was grateful he was slowly getting his life back on track. "Jesus Christ took you guys long enough .I do have a job I have to go to tomorrow. Which means I do have to sleep. I know that's an odd concept for the two of you…" He shoved his hands in his pockets and glared between the two of us. Both James and I leaned against my car staring at him. Something was off with him. He seemed…almost angry, but like…really worried too. I frowned and he looked down clenching his jaw in place.

"You alright man? You seem on edge."

"Yeah I wonder why." I turned to James quick, eyebrow raised and he sighed shaking his head.

"What's going on Los?" He looked back at us and shifted his vision between both of us. I crossed my arms over my chest and he swallowed hard putting his head back down.

"Logan found out we've been doing this…" He motioned between the three of us and looked up. "And got mad at me. Ya know…I've been living with him right? Well I guess his suspicion got the best of him because I'm gone like almost every night, and he called me out on it. So I told him the truth. I told him I've been seeing you guys and we've been watching the streets. He got super pissed and not really at me I guess." He turned to James fast and narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't understand why I can be around you and he can't. And then he got upset saying we've never thought of Logan as more than a helpless nerd we have to watch over and…" He stopped and looked back at me. "And then he had a few choice words for you but I don't want to repeat them." I chuckled to myself and glanced down at the ground beneath me. "I told him not to follow me and I don't think he did but now he's just going to be a pain in the ass…"

"That's new for you?" I turned to James who smirked and pushed off the car. "Logan is just going to sulk. Let him. We have to do this Carlos. He won't understand, but that's okay." James turned and walked away fast as if that was the end of the conversation leaving Carlos and I to only look at the back of his head as he disappeared into a dark alley. We sighed, both of us turning and headed to the alley as well.

"I am a little curious as to why Logan hasn't come searching for me at my house." I lifted an eyebrow and stared down at him as we walked. He shook his head and laughed reaching in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

"Well because you had Justin and James's brother on official Logan watching duty." I smiled and looked to the front. "They go everywhere with him bro. Logan can't go to the store for milk without Will or Justin right behind him. It was actually pretty funny at first because Logan was so fucking pissed. But now he just treats them like dogs. Pats their head…gives them treats. Let's them sleep on the end of his bed." I laughed probably a little too loud but so did Carlos. "Will is always asking about James and I got to say, I think we should just tell him. James has gone almost 32 years without knowing he had a brother. I think it's time dude." I shrugged and just as I was going to open my mouth and tell him, like I did before, James isn't as stable to deal with that I heard a loud, high pitched female voice yell for help. We stopped walking in the beginning of the alley and I squinted as best as I could to see a huge body, James, running towards the opposite end. I took off as fast as I could to help. However when I got down to the alley I stopped quick and let my mouth hang open. I could have sworn I saw…Logan. But he was running, and two guys were chasing after him. On the ground crying and trying to push her skirt down her legs was a young girl. Like Max young. And surrounding her were James, Will and Justin. James quickly helped the girl stand but she collapsed in his arms and he just scooped her up. I hurried over to the four of them and glared at Justin.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Justin glanced around and shook his head.

"Following Logan. Little asshole followed Carlos after their fight. We couldn't stop him in time and when we did catch up to him, he said he was going to get your attention, one way or another." That was all I needed to hear. I took off in the direction I saw Logan and the guys chasing him and ran as fast as I could. I could hear two idiotic laughs turn down another alley and two seconds later I heard a chain link fence get run into. As soon as I turned down the same alley the other three did I slowed down a little but not by much. The first thing I noticed was Logan. He was pushed up against a fence and he was…smiling. He was clutching onto the fence for dear life probably scared out of his mind, but he was smiling. And the two guys didn't even care. They moved towards him and one, the one on the right, raised his fist but I was faster. I got in front of him, grabbed his fist and squeezed hard while turning it. I heard a few different snaps and he cried out falling to his knees. I raised my knee hard and fast and kneed him in the face. He was knocked out instantly and I let him drop to the floor hard. I turned quick looking at the other guy who was staring at me mouth wide open. I made a move towards him and he turned quick and ran away as fast as he could. With that taken care of I was forced to finally face Logan, completely. I turned slowly and locked my jaw in place seeing him staring at me. His smile was gone yet he was still clutching onto the fence behind him. I made one tiny step towards him and he closed his eyes, tight. I stopped and breathed out hard shaking my head.

"What are you doing here? What would possess you to do something this stupid Logan?" He opened his eyes fast but put his head down.

"Well when Carlos told me what you three assholes have been doing I figured…you were going to treat me like a victim so I might as well become one." I put my hands on my hips and he looked back up at me. "Besides…why do you care? You left me. You lied to me about everything…the way you felt…so why does it even matter to you why I'm here?"

"I left because I'm not right for you." He pushed off the fence hard and shoved me by my right shoulder.

"You don't get to decide that for me jackass! I get to make my own decisions about who is right for me!" I put up my hands and backed away slowly. I turned quick and started walking down the alley. Justin and Will were standing at the end staring at me. And then I heard fast footsteps and before I had time to get away faster, he was in front of me, pushing me back. "No! Don't walk away from me! You aren't' going to leave me again Kendall! I don't care what you think is right for me! And I don't care if you think I deserve someone else! I want you! I need you! So you're going to stop walking, shut up and listen to me!" I raised my eyebrows at him and he furiously wiped his eyes. He glared up at me with big brown sad eyes and pouty pick lips. "I went through hell at the hands of a man that you were trying to protect me from! Do you know why?" I softly shook my head and he stepped closer. "Because you left me alone. You left me at your house and he just broke in and took me, so he could kill me. And then…again Michael…he tried to kill me seconds after James left giving me your stupid note, and do you know why?!"

"Logan…"

"No Kendall! Shut up!" I closed my mouth fast and he shoved me again. "He almost killed me again because you weren't there!" His yell was about 20 times louder making me actually feel…afraid of him. I had never heard him like this. "Every time I get hurt…or someone comes after me, you aren't there! I've almost died three times and all because you weren't there! So your theory that I need someone else…someone normal, is wrong! Because without you…I'm a danger magnet. It finds me, and tries to kill me! I can't get away from it and I can't…" He stopped and wiped his eyes again closing them. He took a hard breath in just exhale a shaky one. His voice dropped considerably. "I can't be without you. I can't live without you." He opened his eyes and we locked eye contact again. He bit his bottom lip and stepped forward slowly. I couldn't take away from his perfect chocolate eyes glistening with tears, even when I felt his hands on my arms. He squeezed softly before moving his hands down to my own hands and lacing our fingers together. "I need you Kendall. I love you. Please…" He took one more tiny step closer to me making our bodies touch. He put his head down and gently set his forehead don my chest. I swallowed hard, and idiotically let go of his hands, so I could move mine to the back of his head. I ran a few fingers through the brown hair I missed while my other hand held the back of his neck. "Please don't leave me Kendall. I love you." I closed my eyes pulling him into me tight making his arms wrap around my torso. Tight. I softly kissed the top of his head before lying my head on his.

"I love you too Logan." He squeezed me tighter and quietly cried out onto my chest. "If I bring you back into this…you have to know Max and James are still learning and are very dangerous." He pushed off me fast but kept his hands on my sides kind of on my waist. He laughed through his tears and wiped each cheek on his shoulder. He nodded and looked back up at me making my knees weak. "And…you should know…because they are both living with me, we can't really do much…extra activities." He chuckled again and looked down.

"Well considering I was just living with Justin and Will, I've learned to keep my thoughts and memories to myself. Especially with Will. I don't' think he would have liked hearing about all the times I had sex with James. It would have be weird telling his brother all the times we banged." I rolled my eyes and pulled him back into me, sighing softly and closing my eyes.

"My what?" We both turned quick and let go of each other seeing Will staring wide eyed at James who was staring back at him. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Logan stepped forward but stopped and turned to me.

"You didn't tell him?" I shook my head slowly and saw James turn and glare at Logan.

"Tell me what?" I again told my brain to say something reassuring, but nothing came out.

"Well I guess…" Logan slowly walked over to James who kept looking between Will and Logan. "Why don't we all go back to my place and talk? You're going to want to sit down for this."

**THE END!**

**I'm happy with this ending and I think it answered alto of questions and I think I left it open enough for you, my beautiful readers, to imagine what would happen next with James and Will. I am on the fence about making a sequel, mostly because I don't have any idea where to go with this. Yet. But if you would like to see one, and have any ideas PM me. **** Thanks to everyone who read this, reviewed it, and loved it as much as I did! **


End file.
